Shirahama Beach
by simple.shawn
Summary: Two seemingly straight guys have passionate sex on the beach, but it leads to battles with their sexualities, keeping their families together, and hiding the fatal attraction for each other for years, they learn sacrifice, pain, pure hatred, and true love. Warnings: GrimmxIchi, Drug use, Hardcore, Lemon, Swearing, Explicit,Multi Pair, Hetero and homo sex, some OOC, Time-Skips, AU.
1. Prologue

_**AN: What's up everyone! Inspiration struck and I just wanted to share this new idea with you guys. This is only a test chapter almost, see if you guys want more or not. If you guys do want more, then I promise that the rest of the series is not going to written in the style the prologue is written in. You've got no clue what I'm talking about, so why don't you get a clue and start reading. Okay that was lame -.- enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own Bleach, the Beach, or Summer_. _All aspects of this story is pure fiction._

_**Prologue**_

What's really so great about summer?

Aside from the fact that the weather gets warmer. Tans get darker. Hair gets lighter. Nights get longer. Clothes get shorter. And there's also the fact that Ichigo is finally leaving Karakura Town for the summer in order to join the Okinawa Surf Team.

_Yeah that'd about do it. _

That is sort of a lot to take in at once. Lets slow this down just a little bit.

Ichigo Kurosaki. You know the tall fifteen year old Japanese red head with freckles, brown eyes, a scowl, crazy dad, twin sisters, and dead mom? Oh and lets not forget the crazy tan, washboard abs, toned biceps, and those perfectly sculpted buns, thighs and calves. Spending most of your life learning to surf sort of does that to a mans body.

What exactly is the Okinawa Surf Team? It's honestly no big deal.

Just the only certified all male surf team in all of Asia. So, it is sort of a big deal. The youngest you can be on the team is fifteen and the oldest was thirty five. Being on that team was a huge commitment. All your days of summer as a rookie on the team was spent specifically on training with a veteran until the competitions in the spring and fall.

Ichigo tried out for the team and he was an instant shoe in. Kisuke Urahara and Masaki Kurosaki were the ones to thank for his surfing skills.

Kisuke Urahara and Masaki Kurosaki?

Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother and ex-wife of Isshin Kurosaki whom is Ichigo's father. The beautfiul woman was yet an amateur surfer like young Ichigo.

When Ichigo was just elementary school his mother would often take him to the beach. They would just spend the time alone just simply succumbing to the call of the ocean.

Eight year old Ichigo was just learning how to stand on his surfboard without falling down without the help of mom. While Masaki was changing into her surf gear, Ichigo wanted to show his mom just how much he learned, and began to surf paddling out into the shallow water.

Soon he was out too far in the waters, and he began screaming for his moms help. They were no longer shallow, and Ichigo didn't know how to swim. The waves were heavy and the tides were high, and Ichigo was quickly knocked off his little board. Masaki ran out instantly when she heard Ichigo's frail voice grabbed her surf board and did what any mother would do. She was going to protect her young no matter the consequence. She surfed out to the water, and cried out for Ichigo.

Upon surfing out to him she simply jumped off and dove into the deep water. Ichigo wasn't one to give up even at that age; he fought for his life trying his damndest to swim to the surface, but it would only prove that his energy was wasted. Masaki found him in the water and grabbed him. The tides were too strong for her to just swim to shore, especially with Ichigo in her arms. Her strength was leaving her, and she only had enough to bring them to the surface of the water.

Ichigo wasn't opening his eyes and he wasn't breathing right either. She grabbed her son's surfboard with a free hand and laid her son on it. She wasn't strong enough to surf back to the shore, the cold water was already starting to numb her. With her last few breaths of air, she gave Ichigo mouth to mouth and was elated to see him spitting up water and moving around weakly.

The tide was starting to pull her back in, and she couldn't fight back. He gave a strong kick, on her board and gave Ichigo a final 'I love you' as he drifted back out of the tides strong pull. The water swept over her form and she gave a final smile knowing that she just saved her son's life.

Ichigo promised to live on his mother's legend by practicing surfing and by especially joining the Okinawa Surf Team. Kisuke Urahara was a legend when it came to surfing in Karakura Town. Ichigo spent all his free time working in his small curio in order to pay for his surf lessons.

Isshin wanted no part of it, but he understood his son's reasons behind doing it. The family did drift apart, but it didn't much matter to Ichigo; he was going to prove to everyone that he could do it.

He **would** conquer the surfboard.

But first he needed to make it to Okinawa in order to meet up with his mentor for the summer.

His mentor was raised in Okinawa and spent his entire life surfing. It was in his blood as it was in Ichigo's. Grimmjow Jacques was his mentor.

The man was built to surf and it looked like he could do just about everything else. Aside from the bright blue hair, crazed cyan eyes, and insane grin he always wore Grimmjow was known for his body.

He truly had muscles on muscles. His arms were ripped, his abs were perfectly cut, his back was strong and was laced with lean muscle, and just about everything else was perfectly defined. There was a reason his fellow surfers called him _Cerulean Adonis_.

His folks moved out there from Germany just to pursue Grimmjow's father's career as a surfer. His mother was simply the quiet housewife while his father went out and lived his dreams. Though Grimmjow was an only child it didn't mean he was lonely at all. He liked to surf with the other kids. His parents split town leaving Grimmjow to keep the legacy going when he was only fifteen.

Having lived in that town all his life, everyone knew him for his father and he knew everyone because of his father as well. He had the reputation as the best surfer on the team, even though he was only eighteen.

Did that give him a reason to be arrogant, cocky, and much too prideful?

No. But that doesn't mean he wasn't all of the above. The captain of the team decided to nominate the _modest _Grimmjow to teach the new guy on the team how it all goes down in just one summer.

Grimmjow was going to teach a know it all amateur the ropes up in Shizuoka. It was a tradition for the mentor to take their only protegee to the Shirahama Beach for that summer where they would train with no distractions.

All that is cool and everything but with all the great things come those that are something equally bad.

Having an all male team of old fashioned surfers led to complete immunity from all crime. The only ones who had to worry about crime were the homosexuals on the team.

There was also one small thing Grimmjow couldn't keep out of his head.

When he was only eight years old his father took him and his best friend Nnoitra Jiruga, to see something he was just too innocent to see. Two of the surfers were accused of being gay as they were housemates on beachfront property.

Back then, and even now the men of Okinawa were expected to have decent girlfriends and especially to live with them after a certain period of time. Grimmjow didn't know if they were gay or not, but all he knew as they laid on the beach their penises had been cut off and as they squirmed, shouted, and bled to death each of the surfers took their time in assaulting the men.

He wouldn't dare shed a tear or even look away from the beating as his father was a stickler for weakness. His friend Nnoitra ran into the pit, and began to join in the assault as if it were natural. It could've been Grimmjow's father who cut off those men's penises as everyone truly thought he did it. It only scared the young Grimmjow to be straighter than a ruler. It also put the fear of his father in him, as well as his fellow surfers. If they could do this to someone just because they were gay, Grimmjow wouldn't want to be anything like that.

Then as the two men finally died, Grimmjow's father told him the following, 'This is what happens to fags.' That day Grimmjow's innocence died, but it brought a fear and a deep hatred of anything or anyone remotely homosexual. He feared becoming 'one of those' so he opted to hate them. Every single one of them.

_Is it truly hatred? _

_Is it truly fear? _

_Or is really something deeper? _

Either way it goes Grimmjow was going to figure it out.

Ichigo was going to live his dream while keeping his own new found sexuality a secret.

And somehow neither of their lives were never going to be the same again.

And to think, it all started at the beach. What's so great about summer anyway? At the end of the summer the heat only brings bad sun burn, and broken hearts.

What makes this summer any different?

Lets find out.

_**AN: Should I keep it going or should I sort of discard it? Post what you guys really thought about it, and also if you think I should keep it or not. Anonymous or not, all feedback helps. I don't wanna write to no audience lol:p so, yeah that about sums it up. Until next time guys. **_

_**~Shawn**_


	2. Strawberry, Whiskey, and Full Moon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's anime series Bleach. If I did there would be much more love.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Chapter One: A Strawberry, A Bottle of Whiskey, and A Full Moon.**_

Grimmjow didn't really understand why he had to be up at the crack of dawn just to meet the boy he was supposed to be teaching for the summer. If anything they boy should have at least met him up at the beach house and brought _him_ an energy drink.

The sea blue eyed surfer gave a soft sigh and eventually left his '08 shiny, black Ford F-650 pick-up truck. He shut the door, then gave himself a simple look over through the side-view mirror of his truck.

There was no point he _always_ looked great. Even though he wasn't paying attention when he got dressed he still looked rather decent. He wore a lime green tank top with the word "Aero" stitched across it in white, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, with a pair of light brown sandals at his feet, and a sandy brown snapback on his head which he wore backwards letting only his azure bangs show, with a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes.

It wasn't like he was going to speak to anyone important.

Just Gin Ichimaru, the vice president of the team. He didn't do any of the surfing just as the president Sosuke Aizen didn't either. He was more in charge of the team member's payouts, and their training.

One could say he had an eye for talent.

Grimmjow walked into Gin's office which wasn't too far from the beach itself and leaned against the doorframe.

"Grimmjow, I'm glad you could make it a whole thirty minutes late. You made your _protégé_ wait. That was not very considerate." The silver haired male copped a grin as he spoke, with his eyes closed _as always_.

No matter the circumstance Gin kept his eyes closed, and especially kept a grin on his face. No one could tell what he was feeling, nor what he was thinking. It was intimidating to most but Grimmjow found it creepy as hell.

"Save it boss. It's six in the morning. Just gimme my paycheck, and the kid I'm supposed to be teaching and lemme be out." Grimmjow said with slight annoyance. "Speaking of which where is he?"

Just after he finished speaking, the orange haired boy stumbled in and tripped on him. Being caught off guard the veteran surfer fell onto his back, catching him. His hat fell off his head exposing his curly, messy, sky blue locks and with that his sunglasses slipped off showing his matching blue eyes as well. He looked up to see a pair of big, innocent doe, maple syrup brown eyes staring down at him.

Somthing was up. The boy didn't move, he just laid there and stared down into Grimmjow's eyes. He didn't speak; nor did he blink. Grimmjow couldn't do anything either. He was caught off guard, and there was just something in his eyes that Grimmjow couldn't stop staring at. They weren't like Nelliel's, his _fiancé_ . He looked almost too innocent. The blush that was building underneath his light freckles did no justice either.

"That is your student Grimmjow. He had an important phone call, so I let him leave for a brief moment. If you two want to get paid then I suggest you stop laying around, get your paychecks and start practicing yes?" the grinning man had a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Ya gonna get offa me? I'd like to get paid kid." Grimmjow finally spoke breaking the silence between them.

Ichigo nodded his head and immediately stood up. He spoke rather meekly, "Thanks for catching me." He reached a hand down, to help Grimmjow up.

The blunet shook his head, grabbing his fallen items then stood to his feet. "Don't worry about it dude."

After briefly speaking, Grimmjow turned to grab the two envelopes that sat on Gin's desks with their respective names printed on the front, then the two men made their way out.

Grimmjow stuck his own envelope into his pocket. Then before handing Ichigo his, he glanced at the name and gave an amused chuckle "Yer name's Ichigo? That's uh...strawberry isn't it?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and spoke once again, "Y-yeah? What of it?"

"It's just a funny name for a guy, though I've gotta admit its clever. With the red hair and the freckles. Yer kind've a strawberry. I think that's what I'll call ya."

"Yeah whatever you say...Can I have my paycheck please?"

Grimmjow's light blue eyebrow perked up slightly. Why was the kid acting so shy? He wasn't being too hard on him right then and there.

"Yeah." He handed the red head his paycheck, and then spoke once again. "Put everything ya have in the bed of ma' truck. Then we can get outta here."

The red head didn't speak but nodded his head silently and did exactly as Grimmjow said. He went over and grabbed his few suitcases and tossed them in the back of the truck. There was one thing the boy was missing, and it was the most important thing a surfer needed.

"Where's yer board?" Grimmjow asked rather curiously.

"I wasn't allowed to bring it. But, I-I have the money to buy another one if I have to!" The strawberry looked as if he were going to cry. His face was to the ground and his voice was fearful and weak, but a shrug played at his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it man. All new members on the team get customized boards. Even if ya did bring it, ya wouldn've been able to use it anyway. No reason to sweat not havin' it."

"Oh." Ichigo chinned up slightly, though Grimmjow could still tell something was itching at him.

"Come on, lets go to the beach cabin. It's where we'll be stayin' all summer."

Once again there were no words from the red head just a curt nod. With that response they stepped into their respective spots in the truck, and Grimmjow backed out of the parking lot from his bosses office.

He was going to figure out just what was bugging this boy. He wasn't responding to his sarcasm. He seemed afraid for some reason. Grimmjow was going to get to the bottom of this.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Today was the first day of his new career. He was leaving his home for the first time, and he was pursuing what he loved. Nothing was going to fuck with his vibe.

His sisters wished him luck about a thousand times each. His friends all promised to text him every single night. His boss even slipped him a hundred thousand yen in his final paycheck for enjoying himself over the summer and for good luck as well.

Ichigo was confident that he would be able to show his skills to his mentor over the summer with ease. He had all the luck he needed, especially with his mom's surfboard.

Everything seemed so much easier just on that board. He felt like his mother was guiding him on the it, and was protecting him as he surfed. It gave him that extra bit of confidence he desperately needed, and he sort of grew to depend on it. Then something just had to happen to fuck up his vibe.

"Dad! What do you mean I can't take her board? I need it!" Ichigo questioned his father frantically.

"I've been fair enough to let you go splash around in the water like she did. But as for you taking her board out of Karakura for some team? No way. I won't allow it." Isshin replied calmly, but affirmatively.

"But Dad, what if I can't do it without that board. Please, I don't want to mess up the only opportunity I have to do this!" He spoke, damn near begged to his dad.

"My final answer is no! If you ask again you can forget about surfing all together. Do I make myself clear?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to fight back, but he held his tongue. His dad was serious. He nodded his head and went back into the house to grab the remainder of his things to throw them in the trunk of the family car.

All of his confidence waned away. Without his mother's board he wouldn't have even made it this far. His dad didn't seem to have a problem with him using her board at the try outs. Why was he being so difficult then?

The car ride to Okinawa was dead silent, and when he got out the car to take his suitcases out, his dad muttered out "Be safe. I love you my beautiful son." There was slight humor in his voice, but Ichigo wouldn't dare laugh or even smile. He didn't say anything back, but simply went into the shack of a building that was bordered next to the beach.

Upon walking in the vice president greeted him, and filled him in on the mentoring program they had set up. Ichigo paid special attention to everything, though he kept his mouth shut. When his phone kept vibrating in his pocket, he had to check who it was.

"Excuse me, I'll be just a second. This is kind of important." Ichigo said softly, after his new boss finished his sentence and was on the verge of starting a new one.

Gin waved his hand granting the boy permission to leave. After that he left the shack, and answered the phone. The beach was still pretty close, so he decided to just walk to it and just smell the ocean air. It'd calm his nerves a bit.

"Yes, Shirosaki?" Ichigo spoke into the phone upon answering it.

"Did you jus'? Fuck, somethin's wrong. Ya called me by ma' full name. Its pretty official m'gonna hafta come down there kick yer ass." he responded.

Ichigo cracked a brief grin then stepped onto the beach sand as he finally reached it. "Sorry Shiro, I'm just a little freaked. I think I'm gonna fuck everything up."

"Yer tha King'a tha beach here Ichi. No one is a better surfer than yer ass. Yer freaked fer no reason no matter what it is, ya got dis. I din't wish ya luck fer no reason. I _know _ya can do it."

"Thanks Shiro. But how did you know I was in trouble?" he said softly feeling just a bit better.

"What're best friend's fer King? M'goin' back ta' sleep. Its still early as all fucks."

Ichigo chuckled softly and nodded his head, as if Shiro where there with him, "Okay." He hung up his phone and slipped it into the pocket of his slim jeans.

Even though he was a surfer he was still very modest of himself. He dressed conservatively mixed with a tinge of goth as well; it was his signature style. He didn't believe in wearing shorts unless he was surfing, nor did he believe in wearing anything that showed his chest or shoulders. Black was his absolute favorite color and he wore it with almost every outfit.

Ichigo sat down on the soft, warm sand and peeled off his slip-on black Vans along with his ankle socks and rolled up his black colored jeans up to his knees. He tucked his socks into his shoes and then walked forward into the low tide water just to get his feet wet.

Just as the ice cold water hit his skin, his troubles were gone for just an instant. The sounds of the seagulls mixed with the waves crashing against each other were just enough to take Ichigo away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The salty ocean air was intoxicating. Just like that he was feeling tons better.

_I got this. _He thought to himself. Nothing was going to mess with his vibe. Not again.

After opening his eyes he noticed a truck parked in the parking lot of the shack. He stepped out of the water, and then put his shoes back on without bothering to roll down his pants once more. The walk to the office was short, but he felt like everything was slowed down. He was getting very nervous again. His mentor was probably in that very room.

Ichigo hadn't paid any special thought to the whole mentor concept until he actually **thought **about it. What if his mentor didn't deem him worthy of his training? What if Ichigo was unteachable? What if he got kicked off the team because he didn't bring his board?

The last question rattled around in his head for a while. He didn't even notice that he made his way towards the door of the office. He tripped on his own footing and not even a second later he was on top of a man with electric charged blue hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean itself.

_FUCK! _He scolded himself mentally.

He just made himself look clumsy not only in front of the man who signs his paychecks, but **on** his mentor.

Ichigo was frozen in place. The myriad mix of blues and light greens in the male's eyes were distracting. The fact that they hadn't blinked, and just stared up at him is what caused fear to strike him. His hands were on the male's chest. It was nothing like his own. It was broad, and so firm. He could feel the muscles spasming at his palms.

When his mentor was so decent to him, instead of down right berating him for being so clumsy Ichigo grew even more nervous.

It wasn't like he liked guys or anything. In fact he just never really thought about it. He just knew for the longest time he was supposed to like girls. But there was something about Grimmjow. When he made the points about Ichigo's hair, freckles, and the literally translation of his name Ichigo normally would've been fifty shades of _pissed. _ When he could feel himself starting to blush is when the questions started back up in his head.

He was truly starting to admire Grimmjow. Though the fear he still had kept him from over thinking it too much. This man had Ichigo's entire future in his hands, and just like that he could make or break him.

The blunet had such a confident aura. The clothes he wore were bold. He didn't walk, he strode. He didn't smile, he grinned. Even his laugh seemed cocky enough.

Ichigo's vibe was _definitely_ fucked with once again.

When the red head stepped into the truck and clicked his seat belt on he prayed Grimmjow wouldn't try speaking to him again. He didn't want to screw anything up any further.

Not even two minutes after leaving the office lot Grimmjow's deep voice filled the silence. "How old are ya?"

"Fifteen."

"Cool. Yer not too much younger than me. I'm eighteen. When didja start surfin'?"

"When I was eight."

"Nice, nice. I started around the same age too." Finally the man stopped talking for a decent five minutes before asking another question. "Yer hair naturally red?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered blankly once again, his eyes were out the window as he stared off into the distance of the ocean passing by. He didn't mind answering questions for him. It was the actual conversation with him that was scary.

"Mine's natural too. Its cool meetin' another person in Japan with odd colored hair. Not to many of us around ya know?" Grimmjow gave a soft laugh and then turned into a parking space.

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Alright Strawberry we're here." He said casually after parking his truck and turning off the engine.

He didn't say anything as he hopped out of the passengers seat of the truck and grabbed his few bags from the bed. For once Grimmjow kept silence as he went to the bed of the truck and grabbed his own things as well.

When Ichigo saw the cabin he couldn't hold back the smile that tugged on his lips. It was nicely built. Like something you would see in the movies. Bags in hand he made his way to the door; he couldn't wait to see the inside.

Grimmjow followed up behind him, and then advanced ahead to unlock the door. As Ichigo stepped inside his smile faltered, as he noticed that the entire interior was empty. No furniture. No pictures. Absolutely nothing. Ichigo dropped his bags, and began exploring the home. It was one story, one bedroom, and of course lacking just about everything. On the bright side there was running water, but there was no gas, air conditioning, or even electricity.

This was going to be far from a vacation.

"You seem surprised Strawberry." Grimmjow said out of no where.

"There's nothing here. What's the point in all this?" the red head said with a bit of irritation.

"Surfing isn't all physical. You need to have sharp mind, and to be able to rely on yer instincts, and most importantly to get to know your teammate. We're sorta like brothers, we gotta look out for each other. Ya didn't bring yer board? That's fine we've already got a few here that are strictly for training. Yer not really learnin' about surfin' fuck, I know ya can surf. But, ya gotta learn to focus and stay sharp. That's what bein' on this team is about."

Ichigo nodded his head. He understood just what Grimmjow meant. It was like a less extreme version of survivalist camping.

He did have one question for his mentor. "Are we going to be surfing at all?"

"It won't really be our main task, but yeah. For right now we need some kindling, and a few more logs. We gotta few chopped up ones out back, but that'll probably get us through a couple days. We need to make a fire so we have some way to stay warm, and eat. There's a forest a little to our east."

"What're eating?"

"Until we actually hunt somethin' we're feasting on instant ramen soup with vegetables. And I snagged some _Yamazaki Whiskey._ It'll but some hair on yer chest, and keep ya from killin' yerself bored."

"Oh...okay."

The fifteen year old hadn't ever had alcohol before but he wasn't naive to it; his father owned a clinic and there were often cases of people who had alcohol poisoning. If drinking whiskey would help him to become a better surfer then by all means he was doing it.

"There's an ax out back go grab it it. I'm gonna get the truck, we're gonna need somethin' to carry the logs in."

Without a second thought Ichigo did as he was told. He didn't really know what he was in for, but if it was for the team it was worth it. If it mean proving to his dad that he could make it as a surfer _anything _that he had to do on this trip was worth it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ichigo was the quietest kid one could even imagine even though he worked his ass off. He didn't really look it, but he was pretty strong. Grimmjow couldn't help but be just a little more than impressed. He also couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the strawberry's bulging biceps, the look of sheer determination as he cut up more than a few dead trees, the sweat on his brow that gave him a more rugged look, and his rounded firm looking rear that his jeans seemed to hug for dear life.

Grimmjow would catch himself staring then shake his head. There was nothing wrong with admiring another man's body, but he wouldn't outright stare at him like he found him attractive.

Because he didn't find Ichigo sexually attractive. At all.

He was nothing compared to Nelliel, but he was still pretty good looking.

While mentally debating with himself he didn't notice he was staring directly toward Ichigo's direction. The red head tore him from his thoughts, by simply rubbing his forehead in attempts to get the sweat away from his eyes.

"Grimmjow? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, yeah. Just a little tired. I think we got enough wood, lets get back to the beach and get somethin'a eat."

"Okay."

The blunet didn't even notice that Ichigo had taken off his shirt and slung it over his shoulder. His torso was shining with sweat. He had decent sized pecs, and amazingly cut abs. He still looked damn good. After a few years of surfing and working out Ichigo was bound to have a body like his own.

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo his keys, and gave him a challenge. "Drive us back Strawberry. I bet ya can use tha practice."

The younger teen caught the truck keys and even flashed a smile.

_Damn he had a nice smile too. What the fuck was in his genes?_

Ichigo wasn't a bad driver at all, though he still could've used a bit more practice. Grimmjow's truck already had a few dings, and it was made to take more than a few hits. Letting his young protégé practice in his truck was the least he could do.

"How'd I do?" the strawberry said upon parking in the cabin's lot.

"Well, we're still alive and my truck _is _in one piece." he answered with a soft chuckle.

A brief laugh drew from Ichigo as well. It was the first time Grimmjow heard him laugh so it was a little surprising. He seemed to loosen up a bit more.

"Thanks, I think." He said with a smile on his face. When he was done speaking he stepped out of the drivers seat of the truck and went to the bed to begin taking out the wood.

"Nah, I got this part. Take some kindling and start making the fire. Ya done more than enough today. Let's get some food 'fore we pass out, yeah?"

"Alright, Grimm I'll get on that."

_Grimm? _He was called many things, but _Grimm? _Never heard of that one before. He sorta liked it.

It was already pretty late. The night sky was an odd pinkish color, as sunset was already in the process. Guess the time just flew by when he was in the woods with Ichigo.

After unloading all the accumulated wood from the bed of his truck Grimmjow headed back into the house to grab the whiskey he brought. When he headed out to check on Ichigo he noticed that the fire was already started, and the strawberry had even taken the liberty of preparing the food.

"I wasn't even gone that long and ya did all this?" the blunet spoke with slight astonishment.

Ichigo seemed shocked as he jolted a bit before turning around with another smile, "Yeah."

"Nice, I'm pretty impressed kid." Grimmjow said as he settled down next to his flame haired companion.

"Thanks." He couldn't tell if it was the sudden heat that was making Ichigo blush or if it was what he said. Not like it mattered; it sort of suited the young teen. "The soup should be done any minute now."

"Great, I'm starvin'. And its not too good to drink on'a empty stomach." The older male said whilst nonchalantly brandishing the unopened bottle of whiskey.

Ichigo gave a brief nod and then took the pot of finished noodles out of the fire. "Finished."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After spending a little more time with Grimmjow, Ichigo realized that he wasn't that bad after all. He was kind of cocky, but he was still pretty cool. It was easy to loosen up some after getting in some hard work in the woods, but he was still just a bit nervous. He didn't know why, but being around Grimmjow still made him pretty anxious and on edge.

Aside from the basic admiration he didn't know why he felt that way. Ichigo hoped he was working hard enough, and saying the right things. He really wanted to see Grimmjow pleased. It made him feel a little less tense, though he began questioning his logic.

Grimmjow said that they were essentially brothers. Why was he going out his way to please his _brother?_

It was ludicrous thinking, and Ichigo wasn't going to do it anymore. This trip was about sharpening the mind, learning a sense of trust, and coming in tune with his instincts not over thinking every little detail.

Within a few moments it was already pitch dark outside, only the fire illuminating a small area around the men. Ichigo had finished more than enough ramen, and had been making small talk with Grimmjow. Nothing too remarkable or significant.

The blunet opened up the bottle of strong, dark liquor and took a heavy swallow from it. Then as he let it down he shuddered and his eyes clenched tight. When they opened again a half grin played on his lips.

"Damn..shit's strong. Here come get some."

Ichigo was a bit hesitant but his curiosity overpowered it. He walked over to sit next to his cyan eyed instructor, then he grabbed the bottle and took a hearty gulp from it not knowing what to expect.

Immediately after he swallowed it his eyes shot open and he pulled the bottle from his lips and began coughing harshly. His eyes were watering, his throat was literally on fire, and he felt like his insides were literally melting. All he could hear was amused laughter from Grimmjow. A congratulatory smack was placed on his back as he slowly began to recover from the horrid experience.

"Fuck, that was horrible. Why didn't ya warn me Grimm?" the red head spoke lowly as he wiped his eyes from the tears that were involuntarily brought.

"My mentor did it to me, so I thought I'd pass it on ya know? You'll get used to tha burn, go on take another swallow."

Ichigo didn't want to take another drink of the foul tasting liquor but his body had other plans as he downed yet another deep swallow from it. It definitely burned a lot less and he could already tell he was a bit buzzed. He handed the bottle back to Grimmjow in which he took another swallow as well. Then they both laid back and stared up at the sky.

The effects of the alcohol seemed to quickly hit Ichigo. He felt pretty good. A lot less anxious even.

Grimmjow's deep voice rang in Ichigo's ear when he spoke so suddenly, "So, why didn't yer dad letcha bring yer board Strawberry?"

Ichigo let his eyes slip closed as he spoke, his eyelids were a bit heavy but he wasn't really sleepy. "Well its kind of a long story, but I don't mind telling ya. My mom was a surfer; she introduced me to surfing even. When I was in third grade she drowned after saving me from surfing out in a strong tide. Because of this my dad—who keep in mind is sort of a huge dick—my dad hated surfing and tried to ban me from doing it. I started working for this dude Hat & Clogs who traded my labor for surfing lessons.

Whenever I could I would take my moms board and use that to practice on. Hat & Clogs was a good friend of my dad so he convinced him to let me use her board and to even surf but under his close supervision. When I made the team, and I was told to come out here to actually start my training my dad wasn't too happy. I told him I needed the board, and he said I couldn't take it because it was my mom's."

"Is that why ya were actin' so weird?" Grimmjow said a few seconds after Ichigo finished.

"Sorta. I never used any other board than my moms. I never would have made it this far without it, and I didn't want to mess up my one big chance just because I didn't have it."

"I gotcha bro."

"Yeah." Ichigo said softly upon sitting up and letting his eyes slide open. He reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a drink from it. There was still a light sting at his throat with a warm sensation in his stomach, but it wasn't as bad as his first time. When he finished it, he sat the bottle down between him and Grimmjow and spoke.

"Now that you basically know my life story, I think you should tell me about yourself."

Grimmjow sat up and inched closer to the fire to move the burning logs around with a stick. "Fair 'nuff. My dad was sort of a big deal on the team. Everyone loved 'im. When he and my ma had me things were no different. He surfed while she took care'a me. I've been surfin' ever since I can remember. In fact, I think that I was surfin' before I was walkin'.

Anyway, he and my ma split on me when I was yer age. Everyone sorta expects all this stuff from me because he was my dad ya know? Other than that things aren't that bad. I gotta real babe back home. Her name's Nel. She gave me a handsome lil' dude. His name's Grimmjow too, just like my dad's.

He's only three. Then I gotta little girl on the way. After this summer I plan on wifing Nel up, ya know? Start my own family.

My dad was never around. Always chose the call of the water over his family. I'm gonna be the dad mine wasn't. I'd never put my son what he put me through."

Ichigo would've never known Grimmjow was a father, and he had been on his own since he was fifteen. The way he acted put a lot of things in perspective. Grimmjow was pretty mature and seemed a lot older than eighteen.

The silence seemed deadly at this point so Ichigo asked a follow up question. "You've got any pictures of your wife and kids?"

"'Course I do." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He motioned for Ichigo to come close, which the red head took no haste in doing. He opened up his wallet, and then showed a picture of a very curvy, busty, gorgeous turquoise haired woman holding a pint sized version of Grimmjow in her lap.

"She's pretty hot." Ichigo spoke without thinking.

"Ain't she? My little dude definitely has my looks. He's gonna be a sexy guy, yeah?" Grimmjow laughed briefly.

"Oh definitely. Just like his dad." Ichigo said once again without thinking. He gave a nervous chuckle and then began to scoot away from Grimmjow praying he hadn't heard that. "I'm gonna head inside, I'm sorta beat."

"Alright dude, I'm gonna camp out here. It's a nice night, full moon."

"Full moon makes people do the strangest things, like sleep out on a sandy beach." Ichigo joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed Strawberry, I'll see ya in the mornin' we can get some surf time in then too." A light chuckle left him as well, as he got into a more laid back position and placed his snapback over his face.

Ichigo laughed softly then turned and went inside without another word. He went into the only bedroom of the house, and gave a slight glance out of the window. The moonlight lit up his bedroom, and even gave a clear view of the blunet comfortably spread out.

It was going to be a little strange sleeping with no blankets or anything but Ichigo was sure he would easily adjust to it. The teen laid flat on his stomach, and managed to drift off in a matter of minutes.

He was a very light sleeper; so when he heard light footsteps on the bedroom floor he immediately sparked up. He looked up to see a half sleep Grimmjow.

"The fire went out, and it's freezing out there. Mind if I sleep in here with ya?" The tired blunet spoke.

Ichigo nodded and waved his arm for Grimmjow to come in. Grimmjow laid a fair distance away from him. Still he didn't want things to be too awkward, so Ichigo turned his back to Grimmjow and settled back to sleep.

As the night progressed Grimmjow's tired body would inch closer and closer to Ichigo's whilst the blunet was sleeping. Their bodies were soon pressed together. Grimmjow's broad chest rested against Ichigo's back, his right arm wrapped around the red head's waist instinctively.

The younger teen felt warmer all of the sudden, and enjoyed it. After feeling something drape over his stomach, he let his own hands wrap around it to hold it close. Then things took a sudden change.

Grimmjow jolted awake and crawled backwards away from Ichigo who was quickly awakened. The blunet was panting lightly. He had a look on his face that was mixed with anger and confusion. His sea blue eyes shimmered slightly in the reflection of the moonlight, as they stared back into the pools of maroon..

The whiskey hadn't exactly worn off yet so when Ichigo crawled forward and placed a hand on Grimmjow's cheek he didn't even comprehend the action. He just followed his instincts without any thought. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and tightly held it in his hand. The grip was hard enough to bruise him, but for some reason it didn't hurt too much. Then he was pulled in for a very brief, but rough kiss.

Ichigo didn't know what to feel but all he knew was that it felt good, and it felt right. When the kiss broke the red head leaned in for yet another. This one much slower, longer, and deeper. He was forced onto his back. Soft moans left from his throat as Grimmjow's tongue invaded Ichigo's mouth giving him a brilliant taste.

He tasted of whiskey, just pure whiskey mixed with something that Ichigo couldn't name. He had to have more of it. He leaned up and let his own tongue roll against Grimmjow's which elicited a low groan from him as well.

The blunet broke the kiss and stared down at him. He could feel the man's arousal pressing through his shorts, and at the red head's thigh. His own erection made a decent outline in his constricting jeans.

It was as if they spoke with each others minds, because after just a few seconds of their eyes being locked together they both began unfastening their respective bottoms. Ichigo was so nervous that his hands were trembling. He wasn't moving quick enough as Grimmjow tugged his jeans down to his ankles.

Everything was starting to hit him, and he knew that if anytime he wanted to he could've stopped. Still, he pulled down his jeans along with his tight boxer briefs, and let Grimmjow roughly turn him onto his stomach.

He wanted this just as much as Grimmjow did.

Ichigo turned his head and watched as Grimmjow spat in his hand and rubbed the fluid all over his erection. He was much bigger than Ichigo's and the head of his dick still had foreskin covering it. A hand pressed at Ichigo's lower back which caused it to arch then all he felt was burning pain mixed with an unusual sense of pleasure as Grimmjow slowly pressed into him. He let out a pained groan, but was comforted with a soft kiss on his right shoulder blade.

When Grimmjow was completely in he didn't take his time to begin the wild, rough thrusts into Ichigo. The young teen couldn't contain the loud whimpers that left him each time the hard cock thrust itself deeper and deeper.

The pain completely subsided, and utter pleasure washed over Ichigo's body when he felt his prostate being stabbed into. Precum dribbled from the head of his rock stiff cock, making a small pool on the floor.

He kept his body up with one hand, but it didn't prove stable enough as Grimmjow grabbed his hips tightly within his own hands and his thrusts began to speed up. With his free hand wrapped around the shaft of his throbbing cock Ichigo started to jerk himself off.

Almost instantly his orgasm came, and a silent, but shuddering moan escaped from him. As his cock shot out strings of the white, ropey seed. He felt Grimmjow's chest practically collapse on his back; with that his breathing faltered a bit and he began panting heavily. Ichigo could feel the warm, sticky cum filling his insides.

They stayed pressed together heavily breathing. A few moments later Grimmjow pulled himself out, and jerked his shorts back up. Ichigo quickly followed suit and pulled his pants up.

After that they both turned their backs to each other and sleep peacefully for the remainder of the night. Not a word was shared between them, nor a single thought passed through their heads. They were both completely exhausted.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Something was burning at Grimmjow's eyelids. He opened them to see the sunlight beaming down on him through the window. He couldn't deal. He had a slight headache, and something felt different about him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes lightly; his eyes immediately found a sleeping Ichigo. His pants were unbuttoned and a bit of dried cum was on his shirt.

Grimmjow remembered what happened the night before, and then gave a brief sigh. He didn't regret it at all, he rather enjoyed it. Though it could never happen again. If these were the results of drinking aged _Yamazaki _Grimmjow was definitely pouring the rest out.

He needed a shower. His dick sort of itched from dried cum that was around it and it was pretty uncomfortable. He stood up quietly and padded to the bathroom. He reached in his bag that was in there and pulled out the bottle of Irish Spring body wash and sat it on the counter.

Afterwards he completely stripped himself, and then turned on the shower water. With no heat the water was pretty cold, but Grimmjow didn't mind as it killed his morning erection. He poured a decent sized glob of the body gel in his palm and then began to lather it over his body, not forgetting his hair.

When he finished getting washed up he rinsed himself off and turned off the water. He stepped out of the bathroom stark naked and made his way to the bedroom to find himself a decent set of clothes to wear. Instead his eyes met with a pair of brown ones when he walked into the room.

Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was just as confused as he was. Neither of them spoke, so Grimmjow just walked past him to his luggage. He couldn't even think of what to wear, so he just pulled on his surfer shorts which were nothing more than a speedo designed like boxer briefs then headed out the door. He needed to catch some waves, it'd help him out a little.

He paused at the door frame and spoke without facing Ichigo. " 'M'not gay Strawberry."

"Me either."

"Last night was a one time thing. We were drunk, so let's just not talk about it or even better let's pretend it ever happened."

"Right, I completely agree with you Grimm." He said with a sigh of relief.

After hearing the strawberry agree he sighed softly and then went to grab a practice board. He was having mixed feelings about the entire situation. It wasn't fair that he had to feel this way.

Who knew a strawberry, a bottle of whiskey, and a full moon would lead to something so troublesome? This summer was going to be anything else but normal, Grimmjow could feel it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**AN: Gimme your opinions, criticisms, suggestions, and predictions in a review. I'd a appreciate it ^^. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Shawn **_


	3. In the Eyes of a Predator

_**AN: It's been a while since I updated. Just feel like no one's liking it, so I sorta just lagged on it. I could be wrong, but yeah. Um, I might seem really fast paced and quick but so much goes on. There's a little something extra in here too, but I'll tell you guys why that is in the post story AN. Read carefully, and enjoy everyone.**_

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Chapter 2: In the Eyes of a Predator**_

When Grimmjow left the room and the shower turned on Ichigo slowly woke up. The maroon orbs stung upon initially opening. The sun proved to bright and Ichigo instinctively shut them and rubbed them with the palms of his hands. His eyes were the least of his problems.

Ichigo's temples pulsated as if they were bass speakers at a nightclub, which only caused him to have a horrible migraine. The room seemed to spinning like he was on a merry-go-round at a hundred miles an hour. Not to mention his back was sore, and anything below his waist seemed to be numb. This had to be the worst feeling ever. The night before was a slight haze, but what he and Grimmjow did was etched vividly in his mind.

Ichigo ran his fingers through the mess of his orange spikes to let out a deep breath. He was feeling a billion things at once and didn't even know where to begin. The shower water turned off and he was at a complete loss for words. Should he pretend to sleep or bite the bullet and just talk it out with Grimmjow? After about two seconds of serious debating with himself the man of the hour walked into the room.

Waves of blue lay flat on Grimmjow's head. His eyes matching with a mistier hue. Instead of the grin that lay plastered on his face his lips were turned in a frown of what seemed to be disgust. The slight bushy mass of marine eyebrows stayed straight on his forehead. The cut and masculine jaw was clenched with a brief huff brushing from his straight flat nose.

Ichigo wanted to look down at the man's body just to take in an eyeful but staring into the mass off blue simply paralyzed him. He was so afraid yet so fascinated. It was like staring into the of a predator.

Were those the same eyes Ichigo looked into before? They emitted concentrated fury and wrath. No confusion and no pain. Just rage. Cool, crisp shocks managed to shudder down Ichigo's spine as the stare down came to an abrupt halt.

Before Ichigo could think of relaxing Grimmjow broke the silence and said what needed to be said. The red head had no choice but to agree with Grimmjow. He didn't know how to feel and he sure as hell didn't want to fuck up everything he worked so hard for. He was not going to throw his future down the drain for what Grimmjow called 'a one time thing'. Though that didn't mean he couldn't think about it.

The night before was just too complex for words. Everything about it put Ichigo's entire thoughts in perspective. It wasn't that he lost his virginity to his instructor, but it was the fact that he enjoyed it so much. It was so raw. So powerful. It had no love yet it carried so much emotion. Ichigo could see it all in the cloudy azure orbs he stared into the night before.

Grimmjow seemed to be in so much pain. The way he moved was so _angry. _Yet there was so much lust, want, and desire. It felt so wrong to do what he did with Grimmjow, but at the same time it felt so perfect. There was no way that it was just a mindless fucking.

There was more to it and Ichigo knew that. Just the way they kissed proved to be more than enough evidence of it. Ichigo had kissed girls before, but the way Grimmjow made him feel as their mouths were locked together was indescribable. He never felt that way about anyone before. It was incredible.

The blunet brushed past him when the conversation finally finished. After a few seconds Ichigo slowly stood up and decided to make his way to the bathroom. The numb feeling in his lower body was gone and the sheer pain coursed through his body. A soft, pained hiss left him as soon as he took the first step on the cold floor. A few Advil and a shower then he would be fine enough to surf.

He walked with a slight limp over to his dark grey duffel bag and kneeled down to unzip it. Inside was neatly packed with his trunks, underwear, socks, and an emergency first aid kit. A half smile tugged at the right corner of his mouth upon finding the kit; his father must have put it there. _Thanks dad._

The first aid kit was a simple white, tin box with the classic red cross in the middle; there were latches to open it up and a carrying handle. There were at least half a dozen of those kits conveniently stashed around the Kurosaki household; finding one stashed in his bag wasn't too much of a surprise.

Ichigo unfastened the latches and tossed the top open. Inside the kit was an assortment of things including bandages, gauze, burn ointment, calamine lotion, wooden splints, two capsules of adrenaline, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, a small bottle of peroxide, a cold compress, a hot compress, a couple granola bars, a small bottle of water, a compass, an emergency credit card, an emergency cell phone, a small flash light and at last what Ichigo was looking for a helping bottle of Advil. Sure it was a lot but Ichigo wouldn't have expected anything less from having an overprotective doctor as a dad.

Ichigo grabbed the bottle of Advil and twisted open the cap, letting two of the white capsules fall into the palm of his hand. He popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry.

He was starting to feel better already.

After taking the medicine he left the bottle out in case Grimmjow needed them and packed away the medical kit in the duffel bag. Before zipping up the bag he grabbed his favorite pair of surfing shorts then managed his way to the bathroom.

The door was a light periwinkle, the walls a sandy tan with only one window to shed the bright sunlight in, the floors were colored like the rest of the house in a light cream tile, the counter top was a myriad of light colored marble, and a large shower stall was toward the back with a porcelain commode a few feet from it. It was a pretty nice bathroom, or it would've been if Grimmjow hadn't left his clothes scattered all over the floor.

_Gee, thanks Grimm._

Ichigo closed the bathroom door to quickly disrobe, then walked over to the window to open it. With a slight view of Grimmjow catching the waves a grin tugged at Ichigo's lips. It wasn't the sight of Grimmjow that made him happy; it was watching the blunet move so adeptly on the waves that inspired him. Even after last night he still admired Grimmjow so much. He was still such a great surfer, and Ichigo was sure he would make an even better mentor.

Last night had to be drunken mistake. No matter what Ichigo thought or felt. All it was—was a drunken mistake. Nothing more.

He backed away from the window and padded over to the shower. He tugged upon the glass door and stepped in to turn the knobs and release the cool spray of water. A soft hiss brushed past Ichigo's lips as the icy blast hit his skin. He needed this in more ways than one.

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

There's no greater feeling than surfing and that feeling of being part of the ocean to Grimmjow. It was really like riding on top of the world. Surfing had so much freedom, adventure and creativity rolled into one.

Surfing for him was too thrillingly surreal to even begin to describe it. To even attempt to put it into words, it was the weightlessness that existed when he moved so quickly while he was standing right on top of the water. The power of the wave pushing up against his board combined with movement across, up and down the face as you gain speed is what made adrenaline rush through his veins. The feeling of the cool, crisp, misty air on his face along with hearing the break of the wave as water sprays around his body with the sounds of the seagulls crying out was the most the surreal part.

Grimmjow was very athletic, and even thought about trying other sports but none of them compared to surfing. When he was on a wave, time ceased to exist, and he was in a such an intense combined state of euphoria, peace, presence and excitement that it's something he'd have to return to over and over again. No other sport seemed to compare even the slightest to that. Surfing was what he ate, slept, and breathed.

Living without it seemed insane. Surfing was his life.

From that point of view it was easy to see why the other surfers love surfing so much and why they also loved teaching newbies to surf. It was like teaching a baby to walk on their own two feet. It was something that would change their lives forever. The code of the surfer wasn't just some code; it was a way to live.

The fact that Grimmjow managed to break the number one rule of the code last night really did fuck with his head. The waves seemed to push it all the way towards the back of his mind, but still he couldn't help himself from letting a few of the scenes replay. Something was seriously wrong; he couldn't focus.

Surfing while not focused can be just as deadly as driving a motorcycle while drunk, with no helmet. Grimmjow made his way to the shore of the water to regain his focus. As soon as he got Ichigo ran out and made his way toward the waves without even a glance at the blunet.

_Fuck you. How dare you surf while I suffer. This is all your fault. Damn Strawberry..._

Grimmjow wasn't able to help such negative thoughts from bouncing around in his mind. He was pissed.

He was pissed at Ichigo. Pissed at himself. Pissed at the ocean. He was just pissed.

Why did he have to go and fuck the red head the night before. Then the fact that he liked it more than anything else is what pissed him off the most. It wasn't like sleeping with Nel at all. It was rough, raw, passionate and damn it was just so _surreal _and taboo.

When he lied about being drunk to the red head it didn't feel right. He hated lying, but lying to a fellow surfer? Someone that you're supposed to call your brother? That just didn't sit right with him.

No matter what the cause was, lying to a brother surfer was wrong. Thinking wrong of him was even worse. But, _fuck _he was still so angry.

Grimmjow stepped into the warm sand, enjoying the massaging affect it had as it sunk between his toes and making him melt practically. He gave a soft sigh hoping watching the amateur surf would bring him some relief.

Then he plopped down on his butt, the sand instantly warming it up. He sat his board behind him and leaned back against it so that his elbows would rest at the wider part of it. The marine hues stared off toward the red head who seemed to skillfully shred the waves with ease.

Grimmjow's thoughts deterred from angry, and confused to impressed. Strawberry had some skill. His form was near perfect.

When he rested prone on the board and slowly paddled out into the water, he took his time and moved at a decent pace. He didn't exert all his energy just doing that as other surfers did. He waded out and only paddled out ever so often. When he was far enough out in the water Ichigo grasped the railing of his plain colored sun bleached yellow board and slowly went into the push up position. His knees went to his chest very quickly and just like that he was standing.

Strawberry was no amateur at all. His footing was at regulation. His left foot was at the tail of the board while his right stood right at the midpoint, his knees were slightly bent and his arms were out on his sides to keep him balanced.

The look on his face wasn't as innocent as it normally was. His jaw was straight, his eyes focused on the waves, his lips were in a bit of a scowl even. The blush that normally flushed the boy's cheeks was gone, and personally Grimmjow missed it. Though the serious, concentrated face the man had was _attractive_ to say the least. Though slight crimson shade suited Ichigo more than anything else.

Grimmjow could tell the strawberry didn't know any tricks just yet as his turning could use work. He was too hesitant with the shifting and straightening out his board. He seemed to stumble and lose his balance a few times; he managed to barely stay on his board though, so Grimmjow had to give him his props.

When the red head managed to make a perfect right turn, the blunet couldn't stop the grin that tugged at his face, along with the words that seemed to blurt out. "Nice one dude! That was perfect!"

_Fuck. What did I just do?_

Right after Grimmjow spoke Ichigo lost his balance and immediately wiped out. His footing changed, and the board went flying into the air. The toned red head went sinking into the crashing deep tides immediately.

"Ichigo! Ichigo I'll be right there!" Grimmjow yelled out upon immediately grabbing his board, and paddling out into the water.

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was watching him, but in all honesty that didn't matter at the time. The water was calling out to him, and he couldn't wait to partake in it. The way he felt when he surfed was nothing short of euphoric.

It was like a drug for him. The air. The crashing waves. The breeze. The sun on his body. The stiff board at his feet. It was all so _intoxicating_.

The one thing he needed to work on in order to be a beast, was turning. The red head had to admit that his turning was not up to par. Grimmjow was watching so he had to pull out all stakes in order to make the perfect turn; now was his chance to show him his skill.

Ichigo shifted his right foot toward the left edge of the board, then as the nose of the board seemed to sharply cut in the direction the water he shifted his foot back to the middle and straightened out completing the turn. He didn't stumble. He didn't make a half turn. It was **finally **perfect.

_Yes!_

When he heard the words of his mentor it caught him completely off guard. It made him much more nervous than it should have. It felt like all the blood left his body, and it was like he was a kid again and his mom was telling him to leave the water. When the red head lost his balance and fell off the board, he didn't even noticed.

He was literally in shock.

When he began to submerge into the cold depths of the water he couldn't fight for his life. He couldn't feel his arms, or his legs. The water was rushing into his nose, and he could feel the life draining from him from just those few moments. Everything was happening so fast. So rushed.

Time wouldn't slow down.

_Its all over.._

When he heard the deep baritone voice of Grimmjow over the crashing of the water, and the water that filled ears the feeling in his limbs slowly started to return.

_No! I won't let another person go down because of me! I will __**fight**__!_

Ichigo's strength came back, and then some. He swam to the surface, but was met with waves hitting his face causing him to swallow a bit of salt water. That wasn't going to stop him. He saw the blur of blue in the distance, and he began to swim for it.

Grimmjow was his goal.

When the younger teen was closer to Grimmjow's board he stopped swimming and reached a hand out instead of grabbing onto the board. Grimmjow grabbed his hand and pulled him then the blunet quickly stood up.

"Grimm I-" Ichigo coughed out a bit of the salty ocean water, as he tried to thank the male.

"Stand up toward the middle of the board and hold onto my waist or we'll lose balance and wipe out." Grimmjow ordered without even looking back as he headed toward the waves.

"But I-"

"Now!" He growled out while managing to balance out on the board.

Ichigo did as he was told without another word.

He shakily stood up and then wrapped his arms around his mentor's waist and that's when things started to slow down, and Ichigo started to calm down. Grimmjow moved so magically on the board with them both on it. His single 180 degree turn on the wave along with the slight time acquired in the air seemed was extraordinary.

Ichigo had never gotten any air time while he surfed, and the fact that Grimmjow did it with such ease, was proof that he was more than skilled.

His arms hugged tighter on the blunets waist after performing the simple yet amazing task. When they managed to wade out into the shallow waters he still didn't want to let go.

He felt so secure while he was pressed against the blunet.

Grimmjow saved his life.

The feeling he had for his mentor at that moment surpassed admiration. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know exactly how to describe it either. He just didn't want to let go.

"Strawberry, we're on land now. Ya can go 'head and let go bro." The blunet said completely out of breath.

"O-oh right. Sorry dude.." as much to his discontent Ichigo let go of his mentor's waist and then backed up away from him. "Thanks man.." He managed out quietly.

Instead of 'your welcome' which Ichigo was expecting, a hard shove was placed to his chest pushing him to the sand.

"Thanks for what? Savin' yer ass? No! Fuck that. If _you _hadn't lost focus then none of this would have happened!" His jaw was clenched, and his eyebrows were furrowed in sheer rage. The normal pools of beautiful cyan were a dangerous haze of indigo.

At first the red head was very confused. All he did was thank him. What was so wrong about that?

Then after hearing his mentor place all the blame on _him _he grew angry. He picked himself up and quickly shoved the blunet back with just as much force. Since he was much bigger, he only managed to stumble back a few steps.

"I can't believe you're blaming this on me! _You _were the fucking one who decided to scream out like an idiot while _I _was surfing."

"Watch you're fucking mouth." Grimmjow warned, his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh in a fit of frustration, "Out of all the mentors I get, I manage to get the fucked up blueberry! Hey here's something you probably never heard before. You're a fucking arrogant prick, you can drown for all I care!"

Just as the red head managed out the spiteful sentence he was tackled to the ground by his mentor, without so much of a warning.

"I've had it with you! Ya manage to fuck up everything in just one day!" Grimmjow spouted out as he toppled the red head.

Ichigo used the moment as he hit the soft, padded sand to roll them over putting him on top. "_I _manage to fuck everything up?! If I'm not mistaken _you're _the one who fucked _me _ last night."

Grimmjow rolled them back over so that he was on top then delivered a crushing jab to Ichigo's jaw. "Watch yer fucking mouth! I toldja never to talk about it again!"

The hit to his jaw hurt like a fucking bitch, and when his head jerked immediately to the right he growled out and kicked the bigger man off him and stood up, angry tears were stinging at his eyes. It was his turn to be mad. "No Grimmjow, lets talk about it. You took advantage of me! I'm supposed to be your fucking student, and you do this bullshit.

You have _no _fucking clue what the fuck you did to me. It wasn't the fact that you did it. It wasn't even the fact that I _liked _it. It was the plain fact that you told me to just not think about it. Not to talk about it.

'It was a drunken mistake. A one time thing.' I never had sex before! And instead of it being special you just do it and then tell me to pretend it never happened, blame me for _everything_ and then you fucking hit me dude?! Well you know what Grimmjow? Fuck what you just said because it FUCKING happened! And honestly I-I wish it hadn't have.

I never felt this much **hate **toward one person more than I have now!" The tears were unstoppable at this point, and Ichigo couldn't control the fact that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Fuck this. I don't need to be on the team if _this _is how shit's gonna go down."

Ichigo began to storm toward the house, determined to pack up his things and head back home.

He was confused. He was angry. He was hurt. He was a mess.

Everything just exploded at once.

All the things Ichigo didn't want to think about, the things he pushed to the back of his mind just came out.

Things shouldn't have been so complicated. It was only surfing for Heaven's sake.

"Ichigo wait." Grimmjow spoke out after about a minute or so.

Ichigo ignored it, and just kept walking.

_Fuck you._

"Ichigo I said wait!" The blunet managed to catch up to him and wrap a hand around his wrist to force him to turn around. Their eyes locked once again and Ichigo tried to tug his arm away halfheartedly.

"Let me go. Grimmjow, I just want to go home." Ichigo said softly as the tears slowly came to a stop.

"Ichi, listen's me. I'm sorry I said that. You got no clue how confused I am too. Look, to be honest I wasn't drunk last night. I was sober. I knew exactly what I was doing to you, and I didn't stop it because..I wanted it to happen. I enjoyed all of it just as much as you did.

I just, I don't want to be gay you know? At least I don't want to believe I am. I got a girl and two kids back home. I can't be gay man. I promised my dad too. I just can't, ya gotta understand."

Ichigo calmed down a bit and stopped resisting. "Is that why you were so mad at me? You were confused?"

"S-sorta. It's complicated. I just..I don't want to lose you either. I can't lose you Ichigo. No matter how wrong things were last night, I never felt more right about it.

When I saw you fall, and you weren't even trying to fight I thought I was gonna lose ya and I-I just freaked." The blunet spoke sheepishly. His hand went up to gently caress where he attacked the red head. "I'm so sorry."

Ichigo let his hand rest over the one on his jaw and looked up at the blunet. His eyes were the same misty color as the night before, and they seemed to make his own milk chocolate ones melt. "Grimm...it's okay you don't have to apologize. You didn't hurt me too bad."

"That's not the only thing I'm apologizing for." He said softly. "I'm sorry for confusing you, and I'm so sorry for just taking your virginity then making you feel so hurt about it, and I'm sorry for lying to you.

But for right now, I'm sorry for this..."

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow, and Ichigo didn't know how to respond.

Grimmjow's hand on his jaw tilted his chin up and then within a few seconds the space between them closed as their lips crushed together in a time freezing lip lock.

Ichigo brought his hand to the back of Grimmjow's neck and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Grimmjow slowly grabbed his hand to silently pull it off his the nape of his neck. He grasped onto it lightly with his own hand and slowly began guiding him toward the house. Ichigo slowly, and blindly followed Grimmjow back to their home for the summer.

_Damn you Grimmjow._

As Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand and guided him toward the cabin, Gin managed to catch a glimpse of this. The fox faced man came to check on the pair of teens as there was much yelling that was heard all the way from his office. He figured he would check on them before calling it in.

After just watching them make their way inside the cabin, Gin spoke to himself. "Hm. How very strange. I best keep a closer eye on these two."

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

The door stood cracked open to the cabin where Ichigo and Grimmjow laid their heads.

Hushed moans and whispers were heard from outside. Inside was a different story.

Ichigo was rested comfortably on his back while Grimmjow fit perfectly between his spread legs. Grimmjow's shorts were pulled halfway down his thighs while Ichigo's were hooked onto his ankles. Grimmjow's head was at the crook of Ichigo's neck, pressing soft kisses up the creamy, tanned skin. When the small lobe of Ichigo's ear was found, Grimmjow's mouth had already taken it in exploring yet another taste on the red head's body.

A very soft, and husky "Grimmjow." left Ichigo in a whisper as Grimmjow went on to touch him further.

Grimmjow used a firm grip to stroke their erections together at a slow, and steady speed in order to pace themselves.

There was no rush at all. He lowered himself to catch the soft lips of the red head in a slow, and tender kiss. While the kiss started slow, it gained momentum.

Ichigo kissed the blunet back, and after a while his lips parted to mesh with Grimmjow's lips with soft smacks. Their noses brushed against each other as Ichigo hooked an arm around Grimmjow's neck making the kiss much more intense.

Though no one claimed dominance yet their tongues wrestled, fought, and danced with each other within their locked mouths.

Ichigo had such an amazing taste, it was like cinnamon mouth wash, with something that was so indescribably good.

Within the kiss soft moans would leave the strawberry themed teenager, and it would only prove to drive Grimmjow insane. His grip on their shafts tightened, and the pace gradually began to quicken.

The soft mewls that Ichigo made were strangely addictive, and had a strongest affect on Grimmjow's cock.

Grimmjow soon grew dominant, and very aggressive. He took control of the kiss; leading Ichigo's tongue to curl submissively under his own. He let go of both their members, and pinned Ichigo's wrists up above his head determined to show him his place.

Ichigo's toned, lithe legs wrapped around Grimmjow's hips when he felt the sudden grinding he was doing against him. Grimmjow suddenly broke the kiss and stared down at the man beneath him.

He had to make sure that this is what he wanted.

_Was this really worth risking everything for? Was __Ichigo __worth risking it all for?_

A pair of honey brown eyes peeped open to stare back into his own eyes.

Right then and there is when Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was worth it. He knew that he had already began falling for the red head.

Though they would never be able to be together. For right now that didn't matter.

For that very moment, and even for the rest of the summer Ichigo was his and _only _his.

_Only for you Ichigo. You're the only one that's worth it._

"Why did you stop? I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Ichigo spoke meekly.

Grimmjow shook his head and gave a sincere smile in place of his usual smirk.

"No, Ichi. Nothin's wrong. Just needed to look at ya. Just really, look at ya."

Ichigo didn't say anything but a bit of scarlet lit up his cheeks, and he nodded.

Afterwards Grimmjow wrapped his large hand around their shafts which were still pressed against each other and began stroking them both off once more. The eye contact was immediately broken as Ichigo's eyes snapped closed. His mouth parted a bit, and more quiet mewls left him.

Grimmjow still maintained his dominance by keeping one of Ichigo's wrists propped up above his head, while he continued to please them both.

His mouth found Ichigo's once again, in a deep open mouthed kiss. Their tongues slowly and carefully tangoed with each other in a passionate dance; Grimmjow led while Ichigo submissively followed.

Ichigo's stray hand curled into Grimmjow's wet hair eliciting a dirty, salacious moan from the blunet. He bucked his hips a bit, and tightened his grip on the conjoined shafts to immediately quicken his pace.

The smaller teenager's hips were thrusting up into Grimmjow's hand as he sped up. Their precum mixed with the oceans water provided as a makeshift lubricant making Grimmjow's hand pump between them even faster.

Soon Ichigo broke the kiss and placed a hand at Grimmjow's chest. A heavy breath left him as his back arched up off the carpeted floor. His eyes looked like they were about to roll to the back of his head. Ichigo was first to climax. Strings upon strings of the white seed splattered between their bodies, as a throaty shuddering mewl broke from him.

Grimmjow couldn't help but watch his young lover's climax. He didn't even have to keep stroking as a few seconds after Ichigo released, his own toe-curling, mind-numbing, spine-tingling orgasm approached and his own seed spilled between both their bellies.

As the hot sticky fluid made its way out of Grimmjow's cock he hissed a bit, and his breathing grew intense as a low grunt left throat.

His entire frame was weak, and it trembled as he laid on top of Ichigo's slimmer one.

Grimmjow's head rested between the crook of Ichigo's neck as he tried to catch his breath. His heart seemed to be hammering, and he felt unbelievably hot.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow said near inaudibly.

There was silence.

"Strawberry!" He said a bit louder into the red head's neck.

"What is it Grimm?' Ichigo said while trying to catch his own breath.

"What we do on Shirahama Beach, stays on Shirahama Beach. And we keep it to each other. Agreed?"

There was another brief silence, then Ichigo spoke after what seemed to be forever "I agree under one condition."

Grimmjow propped himself up on his hands, and stared down at Ichigo with an eyebrow crooked up in question, "What?"

"I want more of that whiskey. The medicine I took is wearing off. My ass and back are killing me dude." Ichigo laughed softly, and Grimmjow chuckled as well upon placing a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"It's a deal then."

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_A month and a half later…_

Today was yet another beautiful sunny day Shirahama Beach. The waves were quietly crashing.. The family of birds seemed to caw, and chirp to each other as they flew off into the horizon. There was a breeze, but the sand hadn't picked up just yet. The two surfers had just finished up their work for the day earlier on, and began to play with each other.

Ichigo's frame was a lot more toned from the daily surfing.

Ichigo's biceps were slightly bigger in lean muscle; thighs and calves were sharply cut. His ass was much more rounded, and firmer. The red head's shoulders and back weren't as broad as Grimmjow's though they were getting there, though they still rippled with muscle. The red head's pectorals and abdominals grew much more defined. Ichigo's Adonis lines were starting to grow deeper. His orange locks were wet, but grew slightly longer, and even his skin grew more tan.

A month living on the beach didn't nothing but justice to his body.

Grimmjow's body didn't change too much aside from the darker tan. That day he decided to wear a pair lime green of loose fitting swim trunks. They had a white lace at his waistband of his shorts which he kept tied in a neat bow, though he didn't need them tightened as they fit him perfectly. If the shorts were even a fraction of an inch lower on his hips, his sky blue pubic hairs would be exposed which wouldn't be a bad thing to either of the teens.

"Like fuck you'll ever catch me old man." Ichigo laughed as he continued running away from Grimmjow. He was wearing the same tight surfers speedo as usual.

A day after training usually ended in something similar to this. It was fun while it lasted, but it normally ended the same way.

While practicing tricking while surfing, Grimmjow wiped out before Ichigo. Instead of Ichigo growing worried and saving him, Ichigo laughed and taunted him a bit. Grimmjow's wipe-out was regulation, and he didn't seem to get hurt so there was no harm in laughing at the man.

After they finished up tricking the two men made eye contact and Ichigo knew he was in for it.

Grimmjow had the _eyes of a predator_, and Ichigo knew exactly what that meant. Instead of standing his ground, Ichigo darted off in the other direction to provoke his mentor a bit more.

Though poking and prodding a predator is dangerous it grew amusing to watch Grimmjow get frustrated over the slightest teasing. There was an ulterior motive to why Ichigo was teasing him, and Grimmjow knew exactly what it was and was definitely eager to play his part.

"Stop runnin' Ichi! I'm not gonna hurt ya _too _bad." The blunet retaliated with a crazed grin on his face.

Ichigo was a fair amount of space away from Grimmjow and decided to show off his tricking on land. He performed a cartwheel which was just the start, he rounded off with a double back handspring and then finished off with backwards tucking somersault.

Upon landing on his own two feet, he noticed Grimmjow stop in his tracks. His mouth gaped open, and his eyes seemed to shimmer with awe.

"Only a _real, talented _surfer can do that maybe you've got a few things to learn from me _Blue Adonis_." Ichigo teased with a mischievous grin, and began running once more.

"Oi _**now**_ ya fucked up." Grimmjow said dangerously with a chuckle, and began dashing after him at a much quicker speed.

A few seconds of running, and Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow hot on his tail.

"What the fuck?! When'd you get so close?!" Ichigo said with a pant.

Instead of a normal reply, Grimmjow lunged out and tackled Ichigo into the sand. They rolled around for a few seconds, each of them trying to assert their own dominance.

Grimmjow first ended up on top, but then Ichigo kneed the man underneath his ribcage and pulled him underneath him. Ichigo threw a single playful jab at Grimmjow's face. Before it could connect Grimmjow caught onto his wrist and threw Ichigo onto his stomach. There was a slight growl in Grimmjow's throat as he regained dominance and toppled Ichigo once again.

Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's neck in the sleeper hold, along with taking his right arm and bending it in an uncomfortable angle behind his back. Ichigo wasn't getting choked, but rather being put in a submissive position, forcing him to give up his dominance and give in to Grimmjow's will.

Ichigo could feel his jaw clench, and his heart pounding in his chest. The adrenaline rushed through his veins, and he still had the will to fight back in him. He wasn't going to give in. Not this time.

Rather then snapping at Grimmjow to let him go, Ichigo wriggled underneath the heavier man and used his free hand to attempt and pry the thick forearm from around his neck. Whether it was the friction, or the blood pumping through his veins but Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's erection through his shorts.

Instead of wriggling underneath the heavy mass above him he began to slowly grind his ass against the large erection that pressed at his cheeks. Ichigo's free hand tore away from Grimmjow's forearm to pull down his tight shorts and to unfasten the bow on Grimmjow's shorts releasing his erection.

Grimmjow kept Ichigo in such a submissive position but began to grind his hips up and down, letting his cock slide between Ichigo's wet, tight cheeks over and over again.

Ichigo's fingers clawed into the hot sand and a growling moan left him as Grimmjow bit hungrily into his neck, which immediately followed with him suckling the bruised flesh.

Grimmjow applied pressure upward on Ichigo's arm, which drew a pained groan from him. The hurt red head bit into the nearest bit of flesh he could manage, which in that case was Grimmjow's forearm. He broke the skin, and a bit of blood was drawn. It proved enough for Grimmjow to stand them up.

There was no point in fighting back at that point, even if he wanted to fight back Grimmjow would still have all the power.

The blunet walked them over to the side of the summer house. He completely stepped out of his swimming trunks and used his free hand tug Ichigo's shorts halfway down his thighs. He slammed the Strawberry against the flat surface then let go of his arm, and pinned them up in front of him once more. His own fingers intertwined with Ichigo's from behind.

Ichigo felt his own erection freed from the hot sand and now pressed up against the shaded, smooth, cool surface of the side of his home. Grimmjow's hand moved away from Ichigo's for a brief second, then he felt a familiar digit press knuckle deep inside his hole. Ichigo threw his hips back and bit into his bottom lip as a moan left him.

He honestly loved when Grimmjow prepped him before fucking him. It always felt so much better when he did.

Ichigo felt like he was drunk again as it seemed like no time at all before Grimmjow began easily scissoring three fingers in and out of him. He could feel the drool dribbling from the corner of his gaped open mouth. Intoxicated soft moans left the red headed teen as his eyes grew half lidded. When Grimmjow stopped teasing him and replaced the fingers with his thick rod Ichigo came crashing back onto earth.

Ichigo's lust darkened brown eyes snapped closed, his toes curled into the sand and his back arched as every inch of the Grimmjow's cock sunk deep inside him. "Oh sweet merciful Heavens Grimmjow…" He managed out in nothing more than a whisper.

Grimmjow must have taken special pride in teasing the strawberry that day as instead of ravishing him, he began to slowly slide out then slowly back in. Then after sliding back in Grimmjow pressed his hips to Ichigo's and began to grind himself against the his prostate.

Ichigo couldn't believe he even had the strength to stand at that point. They way Grimmjow was teasing him was just barbaric. After the weeks that passed, and all the times they slept together this time had to be the most torturous yet sinfully pleasurable experience he had at the same time.

Ever since Grimmjow figured out where to touch, how to make sex actually feel better than good, and how to make Ichigo's bones turn into rubber bands with each climax, he made sure to take advantage of it.

Grimmjow suddenly pulled out, leaving Ichigo with an empty feeling. Ichigo let out a high pitched hum, and turned his head to face his lover.

Grimmjow had an insidious look on his face as he slammed back in, and began the onslaught of thrusts into Ichigo. Before Ichigo could let out any sound Grimmjow caught his mouth and their tongues began twisting and sliding against each other in a passionate fury of kisses.

Animalistic groans and grunts were shared between the two teens as Grimmjow continued his thrusts. Ichigo could already feel himself ready to cum already, but needed a hand on his neglected cock.

Grimmjow had to have been able to read minds as not even a half of a second later his strong hand wrapped around Ichigo's cock in a monster grip and began to pump at him. It seemed like millionth of a second passed after Grimmjow touched his cock before Ichigo let out a choked gasp and his cock shot out load after load of his sticky white seed. Even after he finally reached his orgasm Grimmjow wouldn't stop stroking his hypersensitive cock.

Within a few moments Grimmjow let out a deep huff, along with a low growl which bellowed from his loins. "Fuck Strawberry…."

After Grimmjow filled Ichigo up with his own thick seed Ichigo felt himself cum once again, but this time the seed dribbled over Grimmjow's hand. The force at which the orgasm happened made Ichigo's knees finally give out. Grimmjow of course held on to him to keep him up. The kiss grew sloppy, but soon ended with drool on equal parts of their chins.

Grimmjow didn't move after finally releasing, and Ichigo truly loved his warmth. The blunet slowly pulled his semi limp cock from Ichigo's entrance after a few minutes. Ichigo felt his entire body flush as Grimmjow pulled out, and a bit of his seed dripped from his hole. Grimmjow quickly pulled his tight shorts back up on his waist.

When the support system known as Grimmjow finally back away from Ichigo, the red head stood shakily on his feet and began walking toward the front of the house. Grimmjow grabbed onto his hand, interlacing their fingers once again to lead them inside; to the shower specifically.

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

With the cool water hitting their skin, their lustful mood slowly died down and they returned to their normal states of minds.

As usual they shower they shared was silent, with Grimmjow washing up first then leaving to let Ichigo clean himself thoroughly.

When Grimmjow left the shower he headed into the bedroom to pull on a pair of blue jeans with a light peach crew neck shirt with the word Hollister printed in jet black letters with white stitched borders.

He didn't need any shoes, as the sand felt nice between his toes. He stepped out of the house and hopped off the porch immediately coming in contact with the amazing sand. Grimmjow walked over to the side of his house to pick up his shorts, but what he found instead made him freeze in his steps.

Gin was holding his trunks along with surveying the mysterious cream colored, thick, viscous fluid on the side of the terracotta themed beach house. Grimmjow suddenly felt nauseous.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques it seems that you misplaced your shorts." The man spoke and turned his head to face Grimmjow. His eyes still stitched closed, and his lips were pressed together in a straight line.

"Th-thanks boss. Must've left 'em out here a while ago." Grimmjow said trying to figure something out.

"I don't want to report what you and your protege have been doing to President Aizen. I don't have proof of what you were doing, but I have an idea Mr. Jaegerjaques. You know the policy against homosexuality. _Your father _should have instilled that into your head."

Grimmjow swallowed heavily, and felt his heart sink. He'd kept what his father showed him at the back of his mind the entire time he was with Ichigo. His and Ichigo's lives could be at risk.

"Boss please, don't do this." Grimmjow found himself trembling. He'd honestly hadn't been this scared since he was a kid. It wasn't even the fact that he was going to get punished, he just didn't want anything to happen to Ichigo. "Look what happened was-"

"You are quite lucky you possess your father's genes otherwise, you and your friend would be in quite a pickle. I'm only going to punish you with this. You can either personally give up surfing to pursue your romance with Mr. Kurosaki, though I cannot guarantee his protection from the other surfers. Or, you two can pack your things and leave Shirahama Beach, and have no other outside contact outside of the team. You have on hour to decide. Your last paychecks will be waiting in my office when you are ready to decide."

Suddenly the grin had returned on Gin's face, as he handed Grimmjow his shorts. "I would break it to Mr. Kurosaki easily either way, as he seems to possess great talent as well, wouldn't want him to quit the team. After all, he isn't related to your father so like I said before I can't guarantee his safety Mr. Jaegerjaques. Choose wisely.." The silver haired man said in an almost chipper tone before taking his leave.

Gin had managed to disappear after a few minutes and that's when everything start to hit Grimmjow at once. He knew that this was going to happen, he knew what he was in for when he even started the relationship with Ichigo. What had he done. He had to choose between his career and Ichigo's life over the relationship they built over the summer.

"Grimm? Yo dude you look down. Something wrong?" Ichigo said upon stepping off the porch, wearing a pair of white cargo shorts with a Grimmjow's light green crew neck shirt which had the white Hollister eagle printed on the right breast, while on the left breast was stitching to imitate a pocket.

_It's now or never._

Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Ichigo we need to talk man."

******XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**AN: Well then, whether you picked up on it or not a lot happened in this chapter. Yeah, Grimmjow is catching the feels for Ichigo. Does his feels for Ichigo conflict with his feels for surfing though? I used a lot of repetition for emphasis on a few things. Some for humor, and some for serious notes. Can you pick up on what a few of the repetitions were? Yeah two smut scenes in one chapter, I'm a bad boy, I know. But . there isn't gonna be ANY in the next couple chapters so I doubled up. And finally for the ending...Dun, Dun, Dun -dramatic piano sting-. Yeah, a cliffhanger. Which option do you guys think Grimmjow will pick? Hit up the review box people ^^ if you haven't already hook it up with the favorites, follows, and other alerts. For those who have, you're awesome and I just might have a treat for you guys next chapter. As always thanks for reading. **_

_**Keep it classy.**_

_**~Shawn.**_


	4. Love Kills Slowly

_**AN: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, etc. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so far. But, be prepared to hate me. **_

_**Insert drama. **_

_**Insert angst. **_

_**Insert lots of blood. **_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_Chapter Three: Love Kills Slowly._

**_It's now or never._**

**_Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Ichigo we need to talk man."_**

Ichigo honestly didn't like the sound of this. Grimmjow's mood completed shifted from just a few moments ago.

_What the hell?_

"What do we need to talk about dude? What's going on?" Ichigo said quietly while drawing himself closer to the blunet.

"I-we..no this- us...I mean fuck!" Grimmjow said brokenly, stuttering and fumbling nervously with his words. His eyes tore away from Ichigo and to the tan, auburn sand.

"Bro, you aren't making any sense whatsoever. It's starting to scare me...just tell me what's going on." He said quietly. The usual deep bass in his voice softened a bit, showing he was concerned. Ichigo reached a hand out to lift Grimmjow's chin up so their eyes were meeting once more; a brief smile curved to his lips. "Grimm talk to me."

"Today's your last day here. I don't feel like I can teach you anymore." The blunet spoke coldly, upon taking a step back.

_Why did that hurt?_

"Grimm w-we still have two more weeks here. Is this because I teased you while you were surfing? I was just joking, playing around y'know?" Ichigo moved closer to fill the gap between them. What had he done wrong?

"Why are you still here? Go pack your damn things and go back home. Why are you being so needy?" He said coldly once again upon taking another step back.

"I don't want to go Grimm...why are you acting like this? I thought that -"

"I loved you? What cared about you? Ha! Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. All ya was-was some easy sex on the beach. 'Member what I said about what happens here stays here? I don't need some _kid _fucking up my real life back home."

"I thought we were **friends** Grimmjow. But, now I see how shit really was."

Grimmjow huffed a bit, then shook his head. "Get outta my face, I'm done with you."

Concentrated rage boiled up inside the red head. The one thing he intentionally chose to avoid thinking about. Grimmjow was using him.

_Fucking jerk. You'll pay for that!_

Ichigo practically blacked out in mix of emotions; rage, sadness, and especially pain. A darker force seemed to control what happened next.

Ichigo's right knee connected to Grimmjow's stomach causing him to double over with a grunt, soon after a balled up fist crushed against the blunet's straight nose.

Ichigo could feel the cartilage crush at his knuckles. Blood drew from Grimmjow's nostrils as his body stumbled back a few steps. His natural sky blue orbs were a darker; a brumous sapphire.

As soon as Ichigo caught eyes with the injured blunet he immediately felt bad; he knew he did Grimmjow very wrong by that. Nothing was worth hurting him like that.

Ichigo moved a hand up to wipe away the blood that pooled under Grimmjow's nose with the bottom of his—well Grimmjow's shirt that he was wearing.

Before Ichigo could finish wiping the blood from Grimmjow's face, a sucker punch connected with the red head's mouth in a straightforward jab.

Ichigo didn't have time to brace himself as the blow was so quick, and sudden. All he could do was stagger backwards, with even more blood being shed. This time Ichigo was the one to bleed; the red coppery liquid filled his mouth and spilled out the corners. Not one sound left him as his eyes began to sting and water. Not out of pain, but of realization of what just happened.

All the time they spent together, the things they talked about, the sex they had was that just all a lie?

_No, do __**not**__ cry for hi__m Ichigo._

He would have fallen to the ground, if it wasn't for Grimmjow tugging him by the front of his shirt and into his broad chest. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him to practically crush the red head's ribs in a tight embrace.

Ichigo started to fight back.

Flat hands pressed at the stiff muscular chest, while his jaw clenched and a low pained voice spoke "Let go'a me! I fucking hate you Grimmjow! You lied to me!"

_Do __not__ fucking do this. Do. __Not.__C__ry._

"You _used_ me. I thought I could trust you." Ichigo continued, but Grimmjow only held him tighter.

Ichigo wanted to melt into the strong protective arms that comforted him many nights before.

"Ichi, do you remember that arm chair out back?" Grimmjow didn't look down at him, just spoke softly.

At the same time he wanted to hurt Grimmjow the way Grimmjow hurt him. He couldn't do it. Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore. The fiery anger snuffed out, and just broke down.

_Fuck..._

Thick tears stained the front of the blunet's shirt as Ichigo's hands clenched into the fabric for dear life. "Yeah." Ichigo said, his voice watery and quiet as his face buried deeper into the shirt.

"Remember the first time we slept on it out back?"

_Why did he have to smell so good? Why did being in his arms feel so comforting? This isn't fair! _

Fresh, clean laundry, body wash, cinnamon mouthwash, and just Grimmjow's masculine aroma. It made Ichigo weak, made him want to hold on and never let go. It brought him so much comfort.

He couldn't speak, but only nodded his head.

Quiet sobs, waves crashing, seagulls cawing, wind softly whistling, took place of Ichigo's silence.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's heart racing in his chest, and his breathing seemed to quicken causing him to look up into his eyes.

Ichigo couldn't stop the tears when Grimmjow's soft hand met with his cheek wiping away every tear that stained his flushed skin.

_Why was he doing this?_

The sclera of Ichigo's eyes were a very light pink, which only allowed for his honey maroon irises to dim to a calming chestnut brown. Grimmjow's cerulean irises seemed to comfort the chestnut ones. No more tears fell from Ichigo's eyes, as he realized he wasn't the only one who was hurting.

"Everything we talked about has come back to haunt us. We weren't careful enough. I-I fucked up Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice was strangely soft. It was a soothing, almost melodious baritone octave. "I figured if I hurt ya, it would be easier to just part ways with you hating me."

A sigh left Grimmjow, and his shut tight as he lowered his forehead to press against Ichigo's.

"Truth is, we can't be together. No matter how much I want this, no matter how much you want it—it can't happen. I'm sorry Ichi. I knew how this would end, but I never stopped it. I think I'm fallen for ya, but shit's complicated right now. I just don't know what to do."

He'd often attacked the blunet and in return the blunet would attack him back. It was all in fun of course, but they had never drawn blood from each other. It had never been that serious. They never hit each other that hard.

"Grimmjow, it's obviously you who doesn't remember our first night on the balcony. I told you, I will never hate you."

Every fiber of Ichigo's being wanted to scream and to beg, and to exclaim how much he wanted the blunet to stay, and how he really was falling for him too until his throat went completely hoarse. He knew that it would be in vain. That would be selfish.

In the back of his mind Ichigo knew that they couldn't be together. The entire team was founded on brotherhood. Brothers don't love each other the way Ichigo and Grimmjow would love each other.

Ichigo stayed silent and truly began to think.

Grimmjow could lose his job, and then neither of them wouldn't be able to follow their dreams anymore. Then even if they were able to manage to get away from the team, Grimmjow had a fiance, and children even. How would he support his family without a job? Then the latter option would be completely deserting them and continuing the life with Ichigo.

It was time for the redhead to grow up on the spot. His first adult decision, and he could already feel the pain ball up in his chest.

Ichigo muttered softly, "Go back to your family Grimmjow. I don't think we should meet anymore. If anything I'm sorry for doing this to you; for making you feel like you had to choose. I was just some kid that managed to get in your pants a few times."

Ichigo swallowed back, holding in tears that screamed to come out.

"You can't fall for me Grimm. You aren't gay. I'm not gay. _Remember?_

As far as anyone else knows you're my mentor, and have been teaching me the real meaning of being a surfer. And ya know what? You're right, there isn't anything else _you_ can teach me. I don't think I can learn anymore from you. Being together any longer isn't a good idea, it'll just tempt us. It's over." The last two words hurt Ichigo the most. He could feel his chest practically tighten up, while his stomach fell into knots.

Without another word, Ichigo felt the blunet stiffen causing the embrace to grow tighter even tighter. A couple minutes after being held so close to Grimmjow for the final time, the strong arms unraveled from around Ichigo and they laid limp.

Only a melancholic glance met with Ichigo's eyes and a soft sigh escaped past Grimmjow's lips before he backed away and made his way toward the house.

Ichigo just stood there his toes buried in the sand, and his head drooped allowing for his bangs to hover over his eyes as a few more tears silently rolled down his cheeks. His jaw clenched and his hands curled into trembling fists. "Damn." A hoarse whisper left Ichigo's lips.

The summer taught Ichigo a couple things other than surfing techniques.

The first being, growing up sucks. _There is no happily ever after. T_he second being, love brings sacrifice. _Love will set you free? Fuck that. _The final being summer on the beach is overrated. _Bad sunburns, sand caused teary eyes, and broken hearts. _

Who knew surfing could bring this much pain?

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The star crossed lovers packed up their things. The silence was deafening.

_Ironic, no?_

Shuffling.

Groans of frustration.

Growls of aggravation.

Throwing.

Stomping.

Slamming.

Sniffling.

Wiping.

Sighing.

_So much being said without even a word being spoken._

Ichigo finished packing his things first and left the cabin without even so much as a goodbye.

He brushed past the blunet; an icy blast hit his spine as if a ghost walked through him.

_Was __he__ really that hollow?_

The slam of the front door alerted Grimmjow that Ichigo had made his way to the truck. Grimmjow was finally alone in the house and packing up the few things he had left took nothing more than a few more minutes.

He stood to his feet and grabbed his travelers rucksack and tossed it behind his back making sure to loop an arm between one of the twin straps. After he picked up a white athletic duffel bag and looped it over the opposite shoulder.

Before leaving Grimmjow couldn't help but walk every square inch of the rather small summer cabin and replay every memory he had ever had with _his _strawberry.

The bedroom.

There were days were they wouldn't leave the room. They laid in a variety of positions, but Grimmjow did have a couple favorites. His head rested comfortably in Ichigo's lap as the blunet combed through his hair with his soft, thin fingers. Another where Ichigo was pressed into Grimmjow's chest; the soft murmur of his beating heart often drove the red head to slumber. There wouldn't be a time in hell, Grimmjow wasn't spooning Ichigo as they slept. He got cold when he slept and the strawberry seemed to radiate extra waves of heat. It was honestly incredible. There were nights where cuddling, and talking to each other would lead to Grimmjow on top of Ichigo. Thrusting into him. Kissing his neck. Tasting his sweet flesh. Pulling his hair. Hearing him moan and cry for more. Until they finally finished and collapsed into a mess of sleep. Sweaty. Satisfied. Together.

The bathroom.

From the floors, to the walls, up against the window, on top of the sink and counter-tops too. Grimmjow's mind went to every place where he had ravished Ichigo. Making him submit was the easy part but keeping his hands off the red head was challenging. Grimmjow couldn't help himself.

_** Just the other day **_

_Ichigo woke up before Grimmjow and was in that very bathroom brushing his teeth. He had on a pair of these practically see through light grey Hollister brand boxerbriefs, and he was bent over the sink just right. _

_When Grimmjow stirred about feeling that his strawberry left his arms, he looked over to the bathroom to see him brushing his teeth. Ichigo's body was perfect for him. He didn't need anything more to be amazing. _

"_G'mornin' Grimm." Ichigo said with the toothbrush still in his mouth._

"_It's gonna be a very, good morning." Grimmjow chuckled softly and stood up immediately peeling off the boxers that restrained his throbbing morning wood._

_With that being said, a few seconds later Grimmjow was pressed up against Ichigo. His naked morning wood pressed against the cleft of Ichigo's cheeks upon pulling his underwear down. A few husky whispers and a couple tender licks and kisses along with one or two suckles and nibbles on the neck later his practically leaking cock was balls deep inside the strawberry._

_The shameless moans, low growls, slapping of flesh, exchange of swears, and the wet smacks of their lips echoed throughout the small bathroom._

_Ichigo's hands pressed against the glass as he assumed the position he knew and loved so very well. Grimmjow's right hand wrapped around his waist as thrust by thrust he found himself coming closer to yet another mind numbing orgasm. His left hand wrapped around Ichigo's own neglected erection to bring him to paradise as well._

_The sounds that left that red headed boy only made Grimmjow's thrusts harder, slam his hips sharper. His hand tightened around Ichigo's shaft and began pumping even faster at it. The idea of someone so headstrong and rebellious practically giving himself up and falling to his will was absolutely the sexiest thing Grimmjow could imagine. _

_With a couple thrusts later, and a few more strokes Grimmjow felt his cock empty inside of Ichigo as Ichigo's insides began to spasm from his own release. They shared muffled moans as their lips locked together in the same dance they did so often. Baking soda and spearmint was what he tasted like._

The one place they never did anything in that bathroom was the shower. The shower was a place to basically clean themselves of their shame, sin, and lustful acts. The water would practically chastise them both granting them forgiveness for what they did. There was a silent unspoken agreement to never do anything there.

The kitchen.

Yeah, they didn't have any type of electricity, gas, or light but that didn't mess them up. They would leave the house, and leave the beach even and head to the woods. They would hunt for deer, occasionally find wild berries, capture large logs of wood to head home and chop for the fire, there was a small stream where fish would swim through from time to time they would fish, then walk back to the house to eat in the kitchen and just have small talk. It was their own little communion. Food brought them together.

It was nice being alone with Ichigo. Having man-to-man discussions with him too. He would learn so much about him just from those small talks they had. They had more in common than one would think. They both liked big cats specifically panthers, and jaguars. They both had strained relationships with their fathers. They even shared their favorite sport; wrestling. Ichigo revealed how he had a fear of drowning, and Grimmjow revealed his own fear of homosexuals even talked about his dad.

It was weird being able to talk to someone about himself, and not have them judge. It was nice.

The living room.

They would often play around like overgrown children and wrestle about. Small kisses, and subtle gropes, and the occasional sultry whisper was exchanged until someone grew aroused and it rose into a more sensual battle. They would never make it to the bedroom in time. The kitchen counter, front door, and the cold tile floor seemed to be the top three places the two men would display animalistic acts of domination and submission. There was never one time Grimmjow would lose to Ichigo, and Ichigo always fought valiantly. He was limber, flexible, and frankly a lot stronger than he looked.

There were punches thrown, kicks given, throws, slams and tosses against the wall, painful locks and holds were given, crotch hits and low blows were even fair game. Adrenaline and testosterone would course through their veins, tempers would be high, blood would pump, and eyes would lock in intense battles before carnal instinct took over them and they battled for dominance.

Clothes torn completely off. Hard bites marking territory bruised each others flesh. Hard, intense kisses were shared. Possessive growls were heard. Whimpers of pleasure were muttered. Loud smacks of raw skin slapped against each other. More slamming into walls. More biting. Cries for more echoed throughout the empty house. Howls and lustrous shouts then mixed together in a harmonious song as release was shared between the two. Then silence as the alpha male carried his beta male to the bedroom to recover and rest, as soon enough they would have this battle again.

The balcony.

Some nights Ichigo wouldn't be in his arms, but instead in the balcony staring up into the mysterious, but beautiful night sky. It wasn't to look up at the stars, but at the moon, it was always the crescent moon Ichigo would be out staring at, and soon after Grimmjow would join him.

There was talk about life on other planets, life after death, the world ending and religion was often discussed too. It was only two or three times the men ended up out there on that balcony.

When the two men would share kisses it would prove different than the other times. The way their lips crushed against each other were slow, and passionate.

There wasn't any need for either of them to assert dominance.

_** Four weeks ago.**_

_Ichigo went out back after Grimmjow had fallen asleep. The moon was a vibrant lemon yellow and seemed to fill the entire sky. There was a sliding, glass door heading out to the small balcony. _

_It was __all__ wood and the only thing out there was a chair. A large sturdy wodden arm chair. _

_Ichigo __didn't sit__ in it, but instead stood in front of the wooden railing with his elbows on the beams and his hands cupping his chin. _

_His innocent doe eyes stared up at the moon directly. Ichigo __stood__ completely naked letting the breeze whisper over his normally covered skin giving him goosebumps. _

_Something wasn't right as Grimmjow slept. _

_He opened his eyes and got up realizing that Ichigo was missing. He padded around the small home, checking out the windows to see if he was out surfing, the bathroom, the living room, and lastly the kitchen. When checking the kitchen he looked outside the transparent glass doors to see Ichigo deep in thought __on the balcony__ as he stared up at the moon. _

_Grimmjow opened the back door and stepped through it. Ichigo didn't turn to acknowledge him, but continued to stare up._

_"Ichi? What're ya doin' out here?" _

_"I couldn't sleep." _

_"Everything alright man? Ya have a bad dream or sum'n?"_

_"I'm good Grimm, and no. Just looking at the moon. It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"Che __bro.__"_

_Grimmjow sat down in the arm chair. A slight creak alerted the strawberry and caused him to turn around. Grimmjow sat in his boxers, with his legs__parted wide open. Ichigo dragged his feet to the __smooth wood__ and stood between the parted legs __and __eventually s__a__t down on his lap._

_"Sometimes I can't help but feel just like that moon you know?"_

_"Whaddya mean Strawberry?"_

_"The moon is alone. It looks so __see through__. __Empty. Hollow even.__ But, it shines so bright."_

_"You feel lonely and empty Ichi? That kinda hurts my feelings__. I __thought I was givin' ya good company. __Was the sex we had earlier not satisfying enough?__" __Grimmjow gave a slight grin as he joked around._

_A soft chuckle left the red head, and he shook his head. _

_"That's not what I mean. I know I'm being really silly about this, but sometimes I just feel that way. _

_I feel so alone. _

_Mom's dead. Dad's not there for me. Family is distant. Siblings are too young to understand anything. _

_Then there's surfing. The one thing that makes me shine. It's a feeling no one can understand. _

_If I were to lose surfing, I'd be nothing. That's what makes me feel so empty. There's nothing else in my life."_

_"When I was yer age I felt the same way Ichi. Dad was never really there. My ma' was more like a babysitter, I can't remember one time I went to her with a scraped knee __or if I ever went to her for advice on girls__. _

_She loved my father more than she did me. When they left me alone to join the team there's always been this pressure on me. I've got to be the best, because my father was the best on the team. _

_The one__thing that's supposed to set me free from everything is my__prison. The team __seems to be__ a brotherhood, but in reality it's a competition. _

_While my expectations are set high __many__ want __to see__ me to fail. Some people enjoy being envied. _

_Fuck that, I hate it. I can't trust anyone and that is what makes me feel lonely. All I have is my family Ichi. _

_Nel doesn't want me surfing, but it's all I can do to support us. My son, needs me and I'm never there. I've got another kid on the way and I'm not ready. _

_I feel like I'm marrying Nel for the wrong reasons; I know I don't love her, but I'm just hoping that with another kid the love will just __sorta__bloom__. _

_I'm hated if I follow my dreams. I'm hated if I don't. I'll hate myself if don't marry this woman. I'll hate myself if I marry this woman knowing I don't love her. _

_Ichigo, I know exactly how it feels to be empty and alone. No friends. No family. No passion. _

_Nothing."_

_The __blunet's__ eyes were up at the moon, then the glanced down at the smooth wooden planks that made up the balcony__floor. Ichigo's soft hand combed through his hair causing him a bit of comfort, which allowed his ultramarine eyes to shift up and meet with maple ones._

_"Grimmjow I can never, ever, __**ever **__hate you. You've got my entire career in your hands and you have been taking care of me since day one. There hasn't been a moment when I was with you that I haven't learned something valuable._

_For that reason alone, you can __always__ trust me. If you feel lonely, you can count on me and I'll count on you. _

_You'll always be my mentor. For the rest of this summer, I want to bring passion back into surfing for you. It might be our only option, but it's our freedom. __Our release._

_When we're out there nothing else matters. Wasn't it you who told me that to surf you need to clear your mind and concentrate on the waters? _

_You shouldn't let all those things get to you, the water should always bring you joy. Even with your family, you might not love Nel but I've seen the way your eyes light up when you talk about __li__ttle Grimm, and your unborn child too. You gotta stick it out for them Grimm, from what you told me about your dad you're nothing like him aside from the arrogant, cocky attitude. _

_You're compassionate__,__ protective, kind, loving, selfless, and just you. I'm glad __I got you as a mentor.__"_

_Grimmjow felt a little better, of course because of Ichigo. _

_In order to show thanks __Grimmjow lips __met with Ichigo's__ in an intimate open mouthed kiss. _

_Grimmjow's hand curled around the nape of Ichigo's neck drawing him in deeper, which allowed for their tongues to eventually meet. _

_Their tongues intertwined, and a soft moan left Ichigo as he shifted to straddle Grimmjow's hips. _

_His arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, while Grimmjow's hands cupped his rounded bare ass with__a soft squeeze. Ichigo broke the kiss, and began trailing soft, slow kisses up Grimmjow's neck to his __perfectly__ angled jaw before he was directed back to Grimmjow's lips. _

_Soft, quiet smacks of their lips meshing together left their tongues rolled against each other in pattern__s__. __Suddenly, __Grimmjow's middle __finger, and after a few minutes after his ring __finger delved into Ichigo's hole. _

_He was still __a bit relaxed __from the round they had before. A groan left Ichigo's lips as he broke the kiss, let__ting__ his back arch for more. The two fingers moved gracefully in and out of the spasming hole as they searched for the bundle of nerves to send Ichigo over the edge. In order to reach in deepe__r__ Grimmjow sunk in a third finger and a drunken mewl left Ichigo as his hips began to rock to the fingers. _

_It had to be the sexiest thing __Grimmjow had__ ever experienced. _

_When he found the nerves grinding at his finger tips, he did his best to sink his fingers in and give strokes to it causing Ichigo to practically clamp his inner walls around Grimmjow's fingers and speak out in Japanese __which __he frequently did when his prostate was found, "Watashi ni__—__sore o taete kudasai! Grimmjow shite kudasai!" _

_The fact that Ichigo forgot how to speak English for just those few moments as he was that far out in pleasure definitely made Grimmjow's cock stand up stiff and ache to plunge deep inside him. Grimmjow didn't want to play around anymore, he needed to be inside Ichig__o._

_He tore the fingers from inside him and turned him around so that his back was to Grimmjow's chest. _

_Before __Ichigo__ could __properly__ sit down, he positioned him__self__ over __Grimmjow's cock.__Grimmjow __then grabbed Ichigo's hips __then at the__ same time __he gave a strong thrust __thrust up, and slammed Ichigo's hips down filling him completely. _

_Ichigo's back arched against his chest as his head leaned back to rest in the crook of his neck, and his mouth to Grimmjow's ear. Instead of ruthlessly pounding into Ichigo he moved slow making sure to let Ichigo feel every inch __move__ about inside him. _

_Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the shaft of Ichigo's cock which seemed to be beet red from neglect and he began delivering long, slow, milking pumps at it which only made blissful groans whisper in his ear. _

_Ichigo's legs were spread apart. __The bottom of his __feet were up on Grimmjow's knees. __H__is arms were thrown backwards to hook around Grimmjow's neck in reverse. _

_As Grimmjow began to speed up in thrusting and stroking he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's stomach to keep him from bucking and snapping his hips; it didn't do much good as the red head began wildly grinding, and bucking as if he were riding a rodeo bull. _

_His feet slipped off __Grimmjow's knees __and threatened to fall to the sides, but Grimmjow__'__s arm slipped from around his stomach to the back of his knees forcing him to tilt back and ultimately submit. _

_There was no fight left in Ichigo. _

_Grimmjow was on a millisecond from his climax so he pulled out all stops and began thrusting up into Ichigo __with much more vigor__. _

_The thick rod completely dissapeared, and reappeared causing his tightening balls to slap against Ichigo__'s taint with each hard, quick thrust. Ichigo's __shaft was now being choked and wildly __pumped at._

_"A, kamisama!" Ichigo shuddered out as his body arched a final time and his entire body tensed. _

_His toes curl__ed__, his back arched, his mouth gaped open with a long broken moan leaving his throat, the highlight of it all was his cock which shot three heavy loads of his cum on his chest. _

_"M'cummin' __Ichi__, fuuuuuuuck!" Grimmjow huffed out, as a long gruff groan left him. _

_His hips jolted up four times as each load of his thick seed stained Ichigo's__inner walls and filled him up. His eyes __could have__ rolled to the back of his head, in sheer amazement of his orgasm. _

_They stayed in the position just a little while longer though Grimmjow let Ichigo's legs down and __pulled__ his cock out soon after. _

_Instead of running inside to the shower, both men fell asleep right there. _

_Ichigo's feet at Grimmjow's thighs while his knees up to his own chest, while his head tuckered into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow's arms wrapped protectively around the man, holding him to keep him warm and secure. _

_Each and every time there was a crescent moon, Ichigo was out there and soon after Grimmjow was with him. _

_They would keep each other company, showing that weren't alone. They had each other for the summer and then would be nothing more than friend's on the team. _

_Or so they thought..._

The chair was the only place they weren't ashamed to actually show passion, and desire for each other rather than lust, or carnal instinct.

Grimmjow walked over to the chair and sat on it, his eyes up where the crescent moon usually was.

He wished it was there, he never felt more alone than at that very moment.

He gave a soft sigh, then glanced over to his truck where Ichigo had a phone pressed to his ear.

Must've been Isshin.

It was time to hit the road, they had less than ten minutes to head back to Gin's office otherwise they would be in some deeper shit.

Grimmjow went through the house and made sure everything he had was packed and nothing was left behind.

He slammed the door shut, and then stared off into the ocean.

_What happens __on__ Shirahama Beach, stays __on __Shirahama Beach._

He wouldn't torture himself by thinking of all the fun they had on the beach or even in the water it'd destroy him.

Instead Grimmjow tore his eyes away rejecting the call of the ocean for the first time and he made his way to his truck. Ichigo finished up his phone call and had gotten into the passengers seat.

Grimmjow threw his luggage into the bed of his truck then climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition to begin the longest two minute drive in the history of his life.

Ichigo was staring off blankly into the ocean.

His eyes finally stopped releasing tears though, they were slightly puffy and the sclera was a darker pink. He didn't speak, and in return Grimmjow didn't speak he just drove; keeping his eyes focused on the road.

When Grimmjow arrived at Gin's parking lot, they both stepped out of the truck and Ichigo grabbed his things.

They both went up to Gin's office strangely he wasn't there. Only their paychecks were sitting on the desk with their names.

They grabbed the respective slips of paper then turned to the office door, neither of them leaving. Grimmjow didn't really want the money anymore he would have rather spent the last two weeks of summer he had in paradise with Ichigo. That wasn't an option.

There was a honk of a car horn, and Ichigo perked up and turned around hearing it.

"It's my dad." His voice was hoarse and a quiet.

Grimmjow nodded his head and proceeded to walk him outside. They walked down the small steps of the office and reached the gravelly, sandy blacktop.

The two men locked eyes unsure of what do next.

Grimmjow gave a false smile and could immediately feel tears stinging at his eyes this was goodbye.

He extended his hand out in the form of a handshake and gave a chuckle as he tried the hide the fact that he was a blink away from crying, "It was a pleasure meeting you Strawb – I mean Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a pained expression and extended his hand out to shake Grimmjow's.

His voice wavered a bit as he talked though it was still soft and hoarse, "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Grimm-jow. I gotta go my father is waiting."

Grimmjow honestly didn't want to let go of Ichigo's hand, as after the handshake stopped shaking their hands stayed clenched tightly together.

Ichigo let go first, then Grimmjow a few moments after. Ichigo then walked to his father's car.

This couldn't be it. Grimmjow had seen this in a movie once, and hoped for his sake that it would work.

"Turn back and look at me if you love me." Grimmjow whispered to himself as he practically burned holes into the back of Ichigo's head. After he put the few things inside, he slammed the door shut then froze, standing completely still. "C'mon Ichi..." he whispered yet again.

Ichigo's head slowly revolved back, and their eyes met once more in short gaze before the car honked once more. Ichigo jerked his head back and walked to the passengers side, opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut.

Grimmjow whispered quietly to himself, "I love you too Ichigo." as the car began to drive off in the opposite direction in which Grimmjow had to go. He trudged back to his truck and pulled open the door.

He hopped in and sat down in the cushioned seat. He took the keys from his pocket and fumbled to grab the ignition key, he dropped the collection of keys on floor of the truck and then reached down to grab them.

He sniffled a bit and tried to swallow back the tears that came.

_You better fucking not._

He grabbed the ignition key and tried to get it into the key slot, but kept missing. His hand was trembling some and it deeply bothered him.

"Fuck! C'mon!" He growled out then managed to drop his keys into his lap. "Christ! Why me?!" he shouted out as the tears started to creep from the corner of his eyes, and down his cheeks.

_Snap._

It didn't take much time before he was violently kicking, and punching everything in front of him, then he folded his arms up and put them on the twelve o'clock position of the steering wheel and buried his face into them as the tears seemed to pour out. His chest caved in and he hiccuped a bit of air, and began crying in broken sobs.

_Why did things have to be so fucked up?_

"Knock. Knock. Mr. Jaegerjaques." Gin knocked on his window twice. His lips stitched in a grin while his eyes still rested as if they were sewed closed.

Grimmjow raised his head from the wheel and growled out angrily.

_This guy._

He slammed open his car door, then walked out shoving Gin back some. "Th' fuck ya want? Me 'n Ichigo's partnership is done! Are ya happy now?! Can I just go the fuck home? Please?" Grimmjow walked over to Gin letting his nose stand just inches from the fox faced man.

The grin faltered of Gin's face and a frown replaced it and instead of a chipper tone a rather dangerous one provoked Grimmjow, "Your time is up on my beach. I shall never see you two alone again on this beach or anywhere otherwise there will be further repercussions."

Grimmjow gave his boss another shove to his chest which only caused the silver haired man to stagger back a few steps while a soft laugh left him. "Have a safe drive, and remember what I said. No outside contact outside the team or else."

With another growl Grimmjow headed back to his truck. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with his forearm rather gruffly. He had to forget about Ichigo in that way anymore. Grimmjow wasn't going to let something bad to Ichigo.

His mind flashed to the image he saw when he was a small boy for they two men without their manhood whilst being tortured and attacked as they bled out.

That wasn't gonna happen to _his _Ichi.

All he could do was surf from this point on.

Surfing truly did become his prison in more ways than one.

_**Two months later...**_

_The first week of not waking up to Ichigo at his side proved to be the hardest, but at least Nelliel was still there. She looked like she was ready to burst, so soon enough he was able to push the strawberry to the furthest recesses of his mind. _

_Even though she was as big as a house, Grimmjow still found her so beautiful. She seemed to glow, her eyes were always so bright, and permanent blush seemed to always be stained on her cheeks and against the bridge of her nose. _

_Little Grimmjow missed him so much. It took about three days of him sleeping in the bed with Nelliel and Grimmjow, along with him clinging to his father's neck just about everywhere he went to prove that he wasn't going anywhere. _

_Nel was due any day now and she didn't want to have their daughter, out of wedlock so within just a week alone a small but beautiful, private wedding ceremony was planned. Today was the day of the ceremony. Nelliel did come from a moderately wealthy family, but Grimmjow paid for the entire thing with no problem. The pay he made over the summer was more than enough to pay for a traditional Japanese Western style wedding. _

_T__he wedding was set a small Shinto temple. Nelliel wore a loose fitting all white kimono. The robes met with the ground covering a significant amount of ground she walked. The sleeves were wide, and covered the majority of her arms as only her small hands were seen as one arm was looped around her father's arm. Instead of a traditional hair piece, she wore a lace veil underneath her eyes covering up her nose and mouth. _

_Her elegant locks were in waves __down__ on her back. Her make up was done perfect, though tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face as she walked down the aisle. A trail of peach, and white rose petals mixed with a few cherry blossom petals guided her to her groom to be. _

_Grimmjow was wearing white high waist stiff, plain colored silk hakama, which he wore above a black montsuki kimono. The kimono had three family coats of arms on his back, chest, and shoulders. The obi that were strapped on the front around his waist were an eggshell white, the rigid trapezoid shaped koshi-ita was to his rear end and provided that it didn't give him any shape or show his form. while the hakama-dome which no one could see acted like a belt and kept the hakama in place as it was tucked into the obi. A pair of white tabi, which were simply individual toe socks, were at his feet. To complete his outfit he wore a pair of traditional wooden sandals, and a white short haori, which wasn't necessarily traditional but of his own taste. His blue hair was still in a messy bed hair fashion, with curly spikes and three rebellious bangs that met in the middle of his forehead._

_The crowd wasn't large at all. Of course no one showed up for Grimmjow, but at least plenty of Nelliel's family came and that's all that mattered. _

_Timed seemed to skip as everything moved so fast. Before Grimmjow could register what was happening, he was snapped back into reality with the words of the minister. _

_"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, do you take Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck to be your wife?" _

_There was no turning back at this point._

_"I do."_

_"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck do you take Grimmjow to be your husband?" _

_She nodded her head, and spoke her voice wavering as she smiled. "I do." _

_Grimmjow wiped away her stray tears and gave her a genuine smile as he spoke quiet enough for only her to hear, "You're my queen. Don't let these tears stain your cheeks. You're too beautiful for that."_

_She only nodded and sniffled as a soft giggle left her._

_**Grimmjow could be sweet at times. Who knew?**_

_What was Grimmjow thinking before? He wanted to do this. To spend the rest of his life with Nelliel, raise his children, and surf. It was the perfect way to live. _

_He would learn to love his beautiful wife. He would love her even more than..._

_"You may now drink your sake indicating you're adults from this point on." The minister directed._

_Nelliel's father handed them each a traditional sake saucer and poured them each a healthy amount. _

_Grimmjow could definitely use more than just one shot of the aged, strong rice wine. _

_He put the saucer to his lips and jerked his head back letting the bitter alcohol sting at his tongue, and burn down his throat. He shook his head and then gave the saucer to the minister, and watched as Nelliel did the same thing only her entire face flushed a carnation pink and she visibly shuddered. _

_"Grimmjow you may have your wife's lips." _

_Time to seal the deal. No more Ichigo. No more Shirahama memories. Just him and Nel. _

_Grimmjow lifted the veil underneath her eyes then leaned in to capture her mouth in a sweet, chaste kiss. Nel's hands reached up to caress Grimmjow's cheeks which – unbeknownst to him – were soiled with his own tears. _

_Light applause and cheers filled the small temple as the new married couple broke the kiss, and made their way down the aisle with their arms looped. They made their way out of the temple and to the limo._

_The groomsmen which were Nelliel's brothers threw rice at the couple as a cliched joke while the bridesmaids threw the remaining rose petals and cherry blossoms. _

_It was a beautiful afternoon. Autumn was arising so there was a cool breeze, though the summer heat managed to get to the newlyweds. _

_Grimmjow pulled open the door to the black stretch limousine letting Nel scoot in first, then he got in after her but not before waving goodbye to the family. _

_"To the hotel Shawlong, we need'a get the hell outta these get ups." Grimmjow chuckled softly, "I know Nel agrees with me. Right babe?" _

_"G-Grimmjow I don't think we should go to the hotel right now..." She spoke in a labored voice. Grimmjow looked over at her, then opted to shift closer to her, that's when he realized floor was wet, and a bit sticky. Instead of cloudy, transparent liquid there were tinges of blood curled into the mix leaving the white carpeted floor a light pink. _

_Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she began crying out in pain, as a contraction hit. _

_"Shit! To the hospital Shawlong her water broke. She's havin' the baby!" Grimmjow ordered, as he grew a bit panicked. _

_"Yes sir." The driver spoke. _

_He grabbed her hand placing a kiss on her ring finger. "We'll be there soon enough just breath Nelliel." _

"_O-okay." Nelliel said softly before screaming out once more as another contraction hit. _

_Within no time at all the couple was at the hospital. They wouldn't allow Grimmjow into the delivery room, so all he could do was call up her family and wait. He paced around the waiting rooom nervously waiting for any type of news. The doctor arrived from the room with bloodied gloves, and a smile on his face. The family hadn't arrived at the hospital._

_The doctor looked way too familiar. He was a tall muscular man. His hair was a light chestnut, but it was in spikes. His eyes were a deep honey brown, and thin facial hair went along his jaw and his chin. "Congratulations. Your wife and daughter have been taken care of."_

_The intercom spoke, "Dr. Kurosaki to the front desk. Dr. Kurosaki to the front desk."_

"_I must take my leave, please go take a look for yourself." the doctor spoke before leaving._

_Kurosaki? Why was that so familiar too?_

_Grimmjow nodded his head with a warm smile then ran inside, but was awfully surprised to see a bloody mess. More blood than there should have been._

_Nel was underneath a thin sheet. Her leg laid limp off the edge of the surgical bed as thick streams of blood dripped down from it. _

_The lights were- shut off, so only the large crescent moon through the window shed light in the dark room._

_Grimmjow suddenly felt sick, his heart was racing in his chest. His skin was in a cold sweat. He walked over to her body to simply touch her leg. _

_Ice cold. _

_"Nelliel? S-say somethin' baby." _

_He pulled the blanket from over her body, to see her. Her eyes were open. They were lifeless and glassy. Dried tears were underneath her eyes as her mouth part open just an inch._

_There were bruises around her neck, and a needle sticking from her arm. _

_Her white silk dress was stained with blood, but her stomach was no longer rounded. She delivered the baby, but Grimmjow couldn't feel her heartbeat as he placed a hand to her chest._

_He gave her body a few weak shoves, as he quietly begged for her to move. Or to just say something. _

_When all she did was lay limp at on the surgical bed Grimmjow choked up, and a few tears managed to sting at his eyes._

_Why?_

_He rolled her eyes shut and then placed a soft kiss to his fallen bride. The door seemed to slam shut as a figure that looked just like Ichigo stood in front of it. He growled a bit as he felt a surge of rage course through his body, and snapped his head back at him._

_His skin was deathly pale, his sclera was pitch black while his irises were golden, his normally beautiful vibrant orange spikes were ghastly white. _

_A deranged smirk played at his lips as he drew himself closer and closer. And as he drew closer there was more blood for Grimmjow to see on his body clothes. He only wore a medical coat and a surgical mask._

_"Where the fuck is ma' daughter you sick asshole?!" Grimmjow cornered Ichigo against the wall one hand was to his throat while the other a balled up into a fist as if it were ready to attack. His jaw clenched, his eyebrows furrowed up in anger, and slow silent tears rolled down his cheeks._

_Ichigo's voice was labored and hoarse but as he spoke his normal body returned. _

_His orange locks, white sclera, tanned skin and big innocent honey brown eyes came back. A twisted smile was on his lips now. "I-I took care of everything G-Grimm. But – they took care of me first." Blood dribbled from the corner of Ichigo's mouth as his eyes grew dimmer. Somehow Grimmjow removed the coat and he was standing only in his underwear. Light yellow bruises indicating he was bleeding internally, along with slashes to his skin along with even darker colored bruises. Both his eyes were blacked out, and his nose seemed to be broken. His bottom lip was spilt, and he had painful looking welts over his face. A solitary tear left Ichigo's right eye as he leaned against Grimmjow's chest and spoke. _

"_I'm sorry Grimm..."_

"_Ichi, who did this to you?" Grimmjow said as his arms wrapped instinctively around him to bring him comfort._

_No response._

"_Ichigo answer me!" Grimmjow shouted out then stepped back which caused Ichigo to fall lifelessly to the ground with a thud. Grimmjow noticed the thick blood rolling down between Ichigo's legs and knew exactly who was responsible for it._

_"No..." Grimmjow choked out in another sob as he kneeled down to hold Ichigo's head to his chest. _

_Everything was being taken from him one by one, all he had left was... _

"_Papa? Why awe you cwying?" The voice of his son spoke out, causing Grimmjow to turn around. The bigger hazel blue eyes blinked curiously as he tugged at his father's shirt. _

"_Grimmjow get out of this room. Now!" He warned his son. He was worried that he might be next in the onslaught._

"_I'd actually preferred if he stayed here Grimmjow. He needs to witness what happens to gay boys." A deep voice boomed, it even proved deeper than his own._

"_Dad don't! Not in front of him please he's only four years old!" He begged out to his father, trying to spare his son's innocence._

_Grimmjow's father looked up to his father who was casually fiddling with a bloody scalpel with his fingers._

"_It's never too early to learn Grimmjow, I obviously didn't teach you early enough. Now its time for you to learn the hard way." _

"No!" The blunet screamed out upon waking up.

His torso shot up from the mattress and he was swallowing back huge gulps of air as if he were just regaining his breathing.

His entire body was soaked in sweat, and his frame was trembling. Nel was already at his side confusion and worry showed on her face.

When he saw here he immediately grabbed her by the front of her low cut night gown to pull her into his arms tightly hugging her. "Nel! Are you okay?! Where's our daughter? Our son? They okay?" Grimmjow looked around his eyes racing, to figure out where he was his mind not registering correctly. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Gri-Grimmjow! The kids are at my mother's. We're in Karakura Town for our honeymoon remember? B-but please ease up. You're crushing my breasts. You're squeezing so tight...they're still tender since I've been breast feeding Cirucci." Her voice was soft and soothing to hear. "I'll go get you a drink, but you've got to let me go okay?"

Grimmjow unraveled his arms from her body. He placed a hand on his forehead, and gave a soft sigh as he tried collecting his thoughts.

His daughter was named Cirucci Sanderwicci Odelschwanck-Jaegerjaques_. _Which the first and middle part of her name was the name of Nelliel's grandmother, and he allowed for her to keep her German maiden name.

He had married Nel the first week he returned home from Shirahama Beach. The baby was born on the way to the reception. And for the past two months he was on maternal leave, given he didn't have the baby it was team policy for the father to take two months off to help take care of the mother and children.

Today would be his last day off work. He decided to spend the last week honeymooning with his wife in Karakura Town. It was a nice change of pace, and there was also the fact that the grand opening of Karakura Beach was evening.

_Kill two birds with one stone right?_

He and Ichigo hadn't seen each other since, and Grimmjow didn't really have time to think about it especially with taking care of Cirucci, spending quality time with Grimm Jr. and helping his wife lose the baby weight.

Nelliel slipped from the bed and walked over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water immediately opening it up and pouring it into a glass for him.

Her hair normal turquoise locks were up in a ponytail. Her breasts seemed to pop out from the low cut nightgown she wore. The neckline cut was covered up with pristine lace, while the remainder of the dress was practically see through. Her black lace push up bra cupped her breasts perfectly while matching female lace briefs were covering her womanhood though they were still more or less see through as well. Grimmjow got an eyeful of his wife and felt his cock throb in its confines.

He looked down to see that he was half naked as well, only sporting a pair of boxers. That were already tented.

He was already starting to forget the dream, as his memory of the past few months came back to him.

"Thanks..." Grimmjow said softly as he grabbed the glass and began drinking from it.

That wasn't the first night terror he had, and he was sure that it wasn't going to be the last. H needed someone to talk to about this.

Right now wasn't the time to think about it though. He pushed the troubling dream behind, and decided to continue the celebration of the honeymoon with is wife.

"Are you feeling better Grimm?" She asked as she got back into bed.

"Che. But, I do have one problem..." A playful grin tugged at the right corner of his lips.

"What is it?" Her head tilted slightly to the side as she curiously questioned.

"I'm hard, and I just don't know what to do with it. Ya gonna let it go to waste?"

Nel bit into the inside of her lower lip then crawled over into Grimmjow's lap. "Do you know how we had sex since our honeymoon started?"

"Mm...does that include morning head?" Grimmjow chuckled and crooked an eyebrow up while his hand went down to cup her full rear end.

Nel nodded her head as her fingers circled at his chest, her light hazel eyes staring into his marine ones.

"About fifteen times if I'm not mistaken." Grimmjow calculated in his head, as he finished up counting on his fingers.

"Exactly. You haven't _made love _to me once Grimmjow."

_Here we go..._

"You don't look in my eyes. It's either the back of my head, or the ceiling, or the headboard. You don't touch me or even kiss me, its just get in – get out. Done. You don't even finish inside of me. Then when you finish you take a shower with icy water and scrub yourself as if you were ashamed or guilty. Whenever I try to join you, you don't even acknowledge me. Just wash up and leave me alone."

Her voice was soft and she was obviously hurt. "Tell me Grimmjow. Are you attracted to me anymore? I mean ever since you came back from the Shirahama Beach, you seem different. You stare up at the moon randomly. You won't hold me anymore.

Is it me my love? Did I not lose enough weight for you? I'll keep working out if that's what you want. Do you still love me or have you already grown bored of me? I'll do anything to make you happy. I just want the old Grimmjow back."

"Wow. If you're really having thoughts like this, then I don't know why I even try.

I married ya didn't I? Gave ya two of my kids didn't I? Then there was this damn honeymoon where I fucked you up and down this room.

Then you got the fuckin' nerve to question my love and attraction to you? I'm done Nelliel. Get off me." Grimmjow spoke defensively and rather angrily. His words were cold and wounded the wife he was supposed to love.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow..." The hazel eyed goddess sighed as she got off him and curled up and cuddled a pillow on her side. Grimmjow turned his back to her and got out of the bed to get dressed.

"I'm goin' to the new beach. I'll be back when I'm back. Don't wait up." The blunet said as he walked over to the hotel closet. He didn't plan on surfing that night, but he knew that the team would be there, it'd be nice to see a few of them. Especially, Ichigo.

Silent tears hit her pillow, as she asked him with a whisper which he blatantly ignored, "What happened to you Grimmjow?"

He had on a pair of cargo dark, paper denim skinny jeans with, white and black Nike high-tops, and a black a creamy vanilla colored hoodie with the word, "Aeropostale" written in cursive in white stitching. As she spoke he picked up his card key, cell phone and wallet then walked over to the door.

"Why won't you let me love you Grimmjow? I'm your wife!" The woman sobbed out a bit louder. Grimmjow shook his head, then walked through the door slamming it in response to her question.

He needed to clear his head and the beach was honestly the only means of doing it. The beach wasn't built too far from the hotel, so he decided to simply walk there. It wasn't too late, it was approaching sunset. The fresh air smelled nice, and it felt good against his skin.

He made it to the new beach and noticed that of course the team was there and they were surfing. Grimmjow made his way through the crowd of fans and stood with the team. He was greeted with handshakes, fist bumps, and a few questions about how his honeymoon was going. No big deal.

A flash of orange caught Grimmjow's peripherals, so he immediately turned his attention to it. Ichigo was paddling out into the water on his board, and was about to trick.

He looked different, but _damn _he looked good. His form was perfect, and Ichigo managed to do a gain some airtime.

Out of the hundreds of people that were there Ichigo had to look directly at him when he was finishing up his trick, causing him to wipe out.

_Damn it Ichigo..._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo managed to to rise to the top ranks of the team from simply being Grimmjow's protege. Many befriended the red head, while many aspired to gain secrets to use against the blunet who was on paid leave.

There were days when thinking about his feelings for Grimmjow were the furthest from his mind, then there were days where he missed everything about him. While it wasn't really time to compete outside of the team, the team had friendly competitions with each other to train themselves. There was never an excuse not to train.

Seeing everyone in relationships and getting married even made Ichigo a bit jealous.

He had girls come up to him each day and flirt around with him and he would flirt back. The most he would have ever done with a few of the girls was let them mess around with his cock.

He didn't really want to have sex ever again, after what happened that summer. He felt like no one else could amount to that much passion, and fire.

Why couldn't he just find someone? It honestly shouldn't have been that hard.

Ichigo overcame his initial timorousness and gained much more self-confidence. It showed in the way he dressed and even a few of the things he did.

Instead of being so conservative he decided to '_hang loose'_ and just be wild for once.

He got a tongue piercing, a small gold hoop in each of his ears, along with a tattoo on his inner hip and another on his mid back. They weren't anything serious, just the Batman symbol on his inner hip while on his mid back it read, "Chill life, Good vibes."

Ichigo began wearing more tank tops, many more muscle shirts. Instead of solid colors he wore many patterns, and designs that matched his attitude. Hat's became a big thing with him as well, specifically _Neff_ brand beanies. He would've stopped wearing flashy brand names if it weren't for 'Hollister Co.' sponsoring him to wear their surf gear and use their board.

He would even walk around shirtless if there were a party on the beach. His jeans would hang low on his hips, and there were days where he wasn't to ashamed to sag showing off his underwear.

Ichigo was more confident and more outgoing, but he still kept his morals and listened to his father. For the most part that was he was still a teenager.

Hot chicks. An awesome new board; it was a simple glacier blue Hollister surfboard that was made just for Ichigo's style of surfing. Getting to surf everyday **and** even getting paid for it. What exactly was the bad side of being on the team again?

Today was practice on the brand spankin' new man made Karakura Beach.

There were life guards on duty, a few beach front stores, restaurants, and bars in case they needed anything, and of course many fans watching. It was also the day Grimmjow would return from his ordered leave.

It was about five o'clock. The sun had set just about, and the moon could be seen. The sky was a mix of fuchsia, and cotton candy blue.

It was Ichigo's turn to hit the waves.

A few surfers were playing the game 'SURFER' it was like the game 'HORSE' except with an extra letter. The object of the game is to _perfectly _imitate the trick the person before you did.

Simple.

The guy before him managed to get about six feet of air, and even do a 360 degree spin, on his board.

Easy.

Ichigo could do that.

The red head wore a pair of burnt orange, swim trunks with the Hollister symbol printed on the right side of where a back pocket should have been.

Throughout the day of surfing Ichigo wore his favorite coconut-lime scented sunscreen, so it made every one of his muscles seem to ripple and bulge out as he moved.

He a wore white pukka shells around his neck in a loose necklace and his hair wasn't in spikes as it normally was it was in messy waves due to the water.

The crowd and his fellow brother's cheered him on as he waded out into the water.

He paddled out far enough into the waves, to the point where he could quickly stand up and begin to gain some momentum. The way he felt as he practically stood on water was always so unreal to him. All the cheers that he heard and even a few of the friendly insults that were expelled drowned out. The sound of his board slapping and skidding at the waves filled his ears. The misty droplets of the water hit his skin giving him goosebumps and chills.

Ichigo had finished one of the things he was supposed to do; now he was to gain air. Enough momentum was built and now he had to perform his trick and then safely head back to the shore.

He put more pressure on his right foot as he seemed to move forward up against a high wave. He did it.

He was in the air and all he had to do was shift in a full circle.

90 degrees.

180 degrees.

270 degrees.

Almost there!

Grimmjow.

Ichigo lost concentration for just half of a second, as he looked over at Grimmjow whose blue hair popped up in the crowd of people.

Ichigo didn't stand a chance as he wiped out immediately. The strong tides hit him from the back knocking him off his board and he fell into the deep water.

He grabbed his board in on hand to keep him above water, but soon another wave came crashing down on him and impacted with his body immediately from the front making him swallow a bit of the salty water.

One lifeguard sprung out into the water.

He had long straight blonde locks, and a huge mouth with a creepy grin plastered to his face all the time. He swam out half way and threw Ichigo a large doughnut shaped floaty connected to thick rope.

Whether it was luck or amazing accuracy the ring landed perfectly around Ichigo's torso, and the blonde began to pull him in, until he was close enough to paddle back on his board.

Ichigo was pissed.

Grimmjow _had _to come back when he was surfing just so he could distract him.

He embarrassed himself, in front of hundreds of people. The team wasn't going to let Ichigo live down the wipe out especially on such a basic, simple trick.

This was all Grimmjow fault.

_Blueberry bastard._

He needed a drink and to be honest he needed to be far away from Grimmjow as possible.

Ichigo walked out of the water and pulled on his a tribal print colored tank top and solid black men's Toms. He simply walked past Grimmjow without a problem. The rest of his team didn't care to stop him, as he bustled through the crowd.

He needed a drink.

Ichigo stumbled upon a bar/restaurant called Seretei; it was one of the many additions to the new beach. All the servers wore traditional black kimono's. A few wore haori and badges indicating they were managers or 'captains' according to the restaurant, others wore sashes indicating they were their subordinates.

He made his way to the bar stools and sat down with his hands fumbled in his orange hair and his head lowered to ordered a pint of dark German lager.

Ichigo swallowed back most of the cool, frothy alcohol and then slammed the glass down with a sigh. He lowered his hand to his forehead and gave a quiet sigh.

Grimmjow shouldn't have been able to distract him like that. He looked up to hear one of the bar tenders violently coughing into a handkerchief. Blood was present in the small cloth from what Ichigo could see. The second bartender stopped what he was doing just to comfort the other man. A very brief kiss on the lips later, and the brunette man looked over at Ichigo and offered him a refill.

Ichigo nodded his head and the scruffy looking man poured him a fresh glass which Ichigo downed immediately.

The scruffy looking man with a messy brown ponytail, straw hat, and dark brown five o'clock shadow was – according to his nametag – Cpt. Kyoukoru. The other man had shoulder length white hair with flushed cheeks, and pale skin, his name tag read Cpt. Ukitake.

The red head drank his alcohol heavily and then sat the glass down on the counter and gave a slight sigh.

Why did Grimmjow have to be there? It was hard enough Ichigo had to live down the relationship they had over the summer, but seeing him everyday was just too much. Should he quit the team? Was this all a big mistake? He didn't know. It was too confusing.

He needed someone to talk to a friend, dare-say a mate even.

The blonde lifeguard that saved him sat down, a few seats away from him and Ichigo decided to try something.

"Oi, lifeguard." Ichigo said trying to get his attention, he didn't really know his name.

"Name's Shinji Hirako, not lifeguard."

"I'm Ich-"

"I know who you are, whaddya want?"

"Can I get you a drink for ya know saving my ass?"

The creepy piano like grin split his face and he stood up and walked over to the red head speaking to him closely.

"Maybe you should spend more time out practicing, rather than partying and maybe I wouldn't have to save your ass. " Shinji cackled as he walked out of the bar.

_Well that failed._

Ichigo shook his head and let out a brief sigh. He turned his attention toward the bar again, then ordered another lager.

"Make that two, and put it on my tab Jushiro."

A short, thin framed girl spoke up with a smile as she took the seat that Shinji was sitting in before.

"I'm Rukia. Huge fan. Well, I'm not exactly huge because you know I'm a little short. I mean I know you can see that I'm short its just like wow. I mean like it would sound weird if I said 'Hi I'm Rukia, short fan' and everything I mean..umm...look.." Ichigo was a bit confused but when he looked over at her she seemed to calm down a bit and speak once again. Intriguing.

"Honestly, I saw you wipeout and I just wanted to see if you were okay. I wasn't stalking your or anything I just – I tried talking to you a few times, but you seemed so mad so I just got nervous a-and I didn't know what to say." She was blushing a bit, and her plum colored irises seemed to look down at the wooden bar as she chewed into her bottom lip.

Ichigo couldn't fight the grin that played on his lips. She was awkward, but it was cute. She wasn't that bad looking either. Rukia's hair was raven colored and went down her shoulders, with only a single bang that stuck out in the middle of her forehead, while the remainders swayed to the right.

She wore a sleeveless jean cardigan with, a dark navy blue and white horizontal striped bodycon cocktail dress and brown ankle high leather boots. The dress accented her small breasts making them pop a bit, her legs were pretty long and looked smooth, and the dress seemed to be short cut, but didn't give too much away.

Ichigo decided to talk to her.

She would play with her hair, he would subtly flex his muscles. She would shove his shoulder, and he would nudge her side. She crossed her legs, and Ichigo placed a hand on her thigh.

Rukia was smart, confident, sarcastic, sexy, and she was one hell of a flirt when she wasn't being an awkward dork that was.

Ichigo was genuinely enjoying himself. He didn't even notice that their drinks were sitting in the same place for a good half an hour.

Any other girl would go home with the surfer that won the competition, but instead she came to check on him. Rukia was different. She was actually sweet.

"Well then Rukia, you bought me drink and made my night. Would you mind if I called you sometime?"

Her eyes perked up and she placed her smaller hand over Ichigo's on her knee, "I'd like that. In fact I will drink to that." She giggled softly and held up her glass of lager.

"Damn right. Me too." Ichigo nodded his head, and clinked his glass to hers with a soft chuckle.

They both took small sips of their alcohol and exchanged grimaces as it grew warm and lost it's robust flavor.

"Two more, and it's on me this time." Ichigo said to the bartenders with a smile.

_Had he truly found someone to fill the void Grimmjow left?_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**AN: Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop off a review. **_

_**-Shawn**_


	5. Part One: Opposition & Codepency

_**AN: Yo! Yo! Yo! How's it goin' guys? Thank you ALL for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting myself and this story. I'm happy to know you appreciate me :'D ! I'm so excited to post this chapter because I've been working my ass off on it as you can tell by the length. I apologize in advance for it, but you can't stop me once my creative juices get going. All I can tell you is a lot happens in this chapter. I'll tell you one thing, this all happens within the span of two days. For all my loyal readers you have been spoiled with some lemony goodness, bot an this chapter. It's my first time writin in a long time so please, let me know what you think it could determine if I use more of it later on in the story. The characterization deepens, and the plot thickens as well. Oh, and one final note I'm breaking this chapter up into two parts, and I'll post the other part whenever you guys are ready for it ;D just review and let me know. Oh and just for the record, I hope you all know I'm a guy. Being called a naughty girl definitely hit me in the pride lol. Alright, enough of my nonsense.**_

_**Enjoy..**_

_Warning: Drug/alcohol use, straight/homosexual sexual situations, and swearing. _

_Disclaimer:_ _I do __not_ _own Bleach otherwise Grimmjow would have a fucking mod soul and be able to unff Ich – o_o never mind, um I don't own Starbucks, the song/lyrics used, nor do I own Hollister, Aéropostale, Versace or any of the clothing brands mentioned. Each of which belong to their respective owners. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_The moon was what created the ocean's rising and falling of the tides. It was responsible for lighting up the night sky and causing the oceans waves to crash._

_The sun was what brought warmth to sustain life. It was responsible for bringing light to a dark world. _

_Could one of those survive without the other? _

_Of course not. _

_In order to find balance two oppositions must comply with each other. _

_Light and dark. _

_Pain and pleasure. _

_Good and evil._

_Yin and yang. _

_It's all the same though. _

_Codependency._

_Now for a little story._

_There are two men. _

_One of which is fire. The other is ice. _

_The first man of fire uses his reckless passion to fight for what he loves. The brightness of his flames blind him leave him naive to whatever may lead him in the right path. _

_The second a man of ice allowed his fear turn him cold. His fear and coldheartedness was brought on by the painful experiences which only taught him to hate._

_One must ask themselves a few questions about these...oppositions._

_What is fire if it is not put out? What is ice if it is not melted? _

_Without each other what exactly use would they polar opposites be_

_What was passion without fear to hold it back? Naivete without experience to help it progress? What was blindness of love without the hateful views of truth and prejudice?_

_Wouldn't the answer to all those be..._

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_?

_Keep those in mind why don't you ?_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Chapter 4 Part One: Opposition & Codependency**_

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**3:56 P.M.**_

"If you guys actually compete like you practice, these competitions will be child's play." The captain of the surf team was giving his usual post practice speech.

The surfers stood in a semi circle around the captain as he spoke; each of their boards standing up straight up beside them.

Ichigo could hardly focus on the man who was speaking. It would have been a simple task if a certain _blunet _wasn't 'subtly' glancing over at him every few minutes. It literally took every ounce of restraint in Ichigo's body not too look back at him.

The brunettes speech seemed to be winding down _a_s a quiet yawn left him; he looked like he could have passed out then and there.

_Thank you, Christ._

"There's g'nna be a bonfire tonight here at _Hueco Mundo _beach. We got a new member to the team and we're g'man show him how we surfers get down. Everyone's gettin' a chance to meet 'im tonight at the bonfire. Every Visored better be there otherwise you're takin' it up with Llargo. Now...I'm fuckin' exhausted. Everyone is dismissed."

_Finally._

Ever since Grimmjow returned back to the team, things were so weird between them. If it wasn't awkward eye contact being made every couple seconds then it was Grimmjow intentionally picking Ichigo to demonstrate things in the water. The worst part about it was they didn't even speak a word to each other.

_How does this happen?_

Since Grimmjow was an Espada on the team and Ichigo was a mere Visored the red head had to do whatever he wanted.

The Espada were basically the teachers and staff on the team. Most of the Espada were not the one's who surfed, but did other things to benefit the team.

The other positions were available to any of the surfers, though all the rules still applied to them. All males. One brotherhood.

A lot went into keeping a surfing team up and running than one might think.

There were ten Espada that Ichigo were acquainted with. Given they were his 'brothers' and he _had_ to respect them that he didn't mean he **liked **the majority of them.

_Coyote Stark..._

Captain of the team though he was only a mere twenty two years old. His wavy brunette hair was long enough to reach the base of his neck; it was as if he never attempted to fix it up or change it at all as his hair was always unkempt. Aside from the dark pools that formed underneath his periwinkle-gray eyes he was stunning.

While the rest of his team surfed he was either napping, or rolling up marijuana joints for later. Ichigo considered him to be a lazy fuck, but that didn't mean the man didn't have skills. He didn't earn the title 'captain' for nothing. When he hit the waves, the man was a _god. _Anything a surfer could do, he could do **twice **as better with half the energy.

_Yammy Llargo..._

The first time Ichigo met him he thought he'd piss himself from straight fear. His voice was scary deep and he always seemed to be pissed off.

'Roid rage maybe?

Anyway, Yammy was the teams physical trainer. Sure surfing itself was an exercise, but there were still many more aspects to surfing than what met the eyes. Building up a strong muscular system to be able to wipe out in the harshest of tides safely. Endurance and stamina to handle swimming back to shore without completely exhausting the body and mind.

The strangest thing about him was the fact that he had a random black ponytail in the way back of his head, but rest of his head was shiny bald. That's not all. Had orange eyebrows, and then light brown side burns. No one dared made fun of it because Yammy was big as a house. He looked like he could bench press the entire team sitting on a surfboard, while he was sleeping.

This dude wa E.

His muscles bulged and throbbed on their on. Scary as fuck right? He was only twenty six, but could honestly pass as anything he **wanted** anyone to think he was.

_Barragan Louisebairn..._

The oldest member of the team who was at the ripe age of thirty five. He had the appearance of an elderly man but with a strong, muscular build. Rather than being addressed by his name others too the time to call him Grandpa.

He had white hair that was shaved in a decent buzz cut, white eyebrows, and white mustache. Scars riddled the man; from his face to his decently defined torso, back, arms, and legs too from shark attacks. They gave him experience and credibility.

The man had taken the liberty of dying just about every bit of his hair white just as a final hoorah. He was to retire that year so he gladly, and prematurely gave his position as captain to Coyote seeing as he was his fracción.

Barragan may have been older than most of the others, but he was still an excellent surfer. He surfed for the specific division of thirty and older.

Due to his age and experience from surfing for so long arrogance emanated from him. Ichigo personally found the oldest man to resemble the headmaster of his high school; Mr. Yamamoto. Older. Wiser. _Very _intimidating.

_Ulquiorra Cifer_...

He was the youngest of the Espada being only seventeen. For a surfer he had paper white skin rather than robust tan skin. But that only made his intense emerald green of his eyes accentuate. He taught the men of the team how to wipe out and survive against threats of harsh water. The man was thin as all hell, and _still _managed to take hits from hard, rushing waters without breaking a single bone.

_Impressive._

He had jet black hair with a short stature. It didn't look like puberty ever hit him. They were the side effects of his prescription medication he was required to take.

When he spoke the deep bass carried throughout the entire beach and it was usually something to insult his opponent or incompetent surfers. His favorite words being '_Trash'_ , '_Loser', _and '_Failure'_.

Ichigo saw so much of his old self in Ulquiorra especially the dark and depressing clothing he wore. He was expressionless no matter what he situation. No passion. No sadness. No love. Poor guy.

_Nnoitra Jiruga_...

Nineteen. Tall as a tree. Thin as a surfboard. Creepy as fuck. Has an eye patch. Black hair. Asshole. Pervert. Cheater. Dirty mouthed bastard. Insanely competitive. Expert trickster. Ichigo hated him. Next?

_Luppi Antenor..._

He was the team's image consultant and publicist. He made sure that there was a crowd for the surfers to perform for, the best booze music and babes parties/bonfires, he made sure that the team had decent looking swim gear, and of course he was in charge of the team's many fan pages.

There was only one thing _off_ about him...

Ichigo was a hundred and ten percent Luppi was gay. Anybody would right?

He had black hair that was curled like a seventies housewife- he always pinned bow in it, light lavender contact lenses, pink and yellow stars tattooed at the corners of his left eyebrow, and he was just effeminate in general. He swayed his hips and walked along everything like it was his runway, he even talked with a lisp for Christ's sake!

It wasn't until Ichigo saw him neck deep in girls at a beach party and was able to smooth talk quite a few of them into hooking up with him just a couple weeks ago that he realized that Luppi wasn't gay at all. He labeled himself as a proud metrosexual male.

Fashionable, effeminate but still charming. Kid was a player; a good one at that.

_Zommari Rureaux..._

He had dark chocolate skin, a black Mohawk with bald sides, intense gold eyes, really _really big lips, _and he was built like Ichigo's old friend Chado. Big, muscular, and tall.

Zommari was the one who gave Ichigo a pukka shell necklace; he said it was supposed to bring him good luck. He was the only Espada to surf and have a normal job on the team. He was the team's yoga instructor, teaching them balance and how to focus.

Along with Barragan he competed in the thirty and up division of the competitions as he was thirty three.

Ichigo thought that Zommari was bit like Chado with the fact that he hardly talked. If one moved like he did one wouldn't have to. He was so elegant on the surfboard.

His skin was as milky and dark as Ichigo's old tumbling coach Yorouichi Shihoun For as big and muscular as Zommari was he was strangely flexible and capable of tumbling on land with Ichigo. He wondered if he and Yorouichi were related.

_Szayel Aporro-Granz..._

Three words. Pink. Haired. Freak.

The man had bubblegum pink hair along with burnt orange eyes. Unlike his older brother Ilforte Aporro-Granz who quit the team early on, Szayel didn't surf. He was a licensed doctor.

He was the medical support on the team. He might not have looked it but he was only a year younger than Barragan. Who the hell makes little puppets of everyone on the team – including the president and vice president - and on top of that carries them around everywhere?

_Freak._

_Aaroniero Arrururerie..._

he was the team's equipment manager. Ichigo had never seen the manager before, but rumor has it that his face was horribly disfigured from being eaten off by a shark itself. And whenever he were to ever show up he would wear a hockey mask covering up his face, and speak in a series of low toned grunts.

_Its not like Ichigo started the rumors..._

Whatever he looked like honestly didn't matter; Ichigo's board never had scratch on it, he always had a steady supply of his favorite coconut oil sunscreen, and his gear always fit perfect.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques..._

Electrically charged blue hair and myriad azure eyed Grimmjow. He was more or less the face of the group. Along with the fact that he was a jack of all trades like captain, he was greatly respected. When he was first recruited on the team, he was spot promoted to an Espada because of whom his father was. He the body of Adonis himself and was nicknamed by his fans as, such. _He_ was the idea perfection. While Coyote would laze around, Grimmjow often took charge basically acting as an unspoken co-captain.

The one thing that separated the Espada and Visored was that he Espada had fracció fracción were their assistants, roadies, grunt workers, lackeys, or the one's next in line to take their place when they retired, quit or were released.

The fracción didn't have to be on the team and any of the Visored could be an Espada fracción if they are eligible. Gender, sexual orientation, or age didn't really matter so long as they weren't a Visored.

The Visored were simply the newbies to the team. There were about twenty five of the eager guys. All of them varied in age and their own sets of skills, strengths and weaknesses; the majority of the Visored seemed blend into the background. Aside from Ichigo, there were four Visored that managed to stand out.

_Rose Otoribashi..._

The blonde haired, violet eyed nineteen year old was the complete essence of chill. He wasn't thin, nor was he overly muscular like many of the Espada. He was average. There was no certain muscle definition yet, but that was sure to change with the help from Yammy.

He wasn't like Coyote whom was completely lazy, but instead he was just laid back, and indifferent. He took after Grimmjow on the board showing great potential, though he was rather interested in the art of things rather then focusing on tasks them self.

Rose was pretty popular with the girls because of his skill on the guitar. Imagine, typical guy on the beach. Playing guitar at a bonfire with girls surrounding him and swooning over him.

That was pretty much him. Ichigo was getting guitar lesson's from him, but it didn't prove to get anywhere as Rose was much too relaxed to correct Ichigo's mistakes.

_Love Aikawa_...

Tall. Tan. Stubble beard. Clumsy as hell. Semi muscular. Oh and, he had an Afro in the shape of a fucking star. He didn't cut it that way, he was _born _it.

He wore sunglasses all the time, for no reason whatsoever. A bonfire at three in the morning? Love would be the only one in sunglasses with a porn magazine in his hand. According to him he only reads the articles.

Bullshit no?

He was pretty good on the surfboard managing to be able do complex tricks with ease. The only thing that he had to work on was his balance while sustaining said tricks.

_Hachigen Ushoda..._

He was as big and tall as Yammy but he was in the shape of a pumpkin. It's a bit harsh, but how truthful can one get? His hair was in a shaved buzz cut, and practically glowed bubblegum pink when he wasn't wearing a hat. He also pink mustache that hung over his lower lip in an upside down arch. He was timid, meek, and quiet despite the fact that he was the oldest of all the Visored. He was twenty nine years old.

He was Szayel's fracción, but chose to be a Visored in order to get Szayel's spot in just a few years. When given a few drinks Hachigen would definitely came out of his shell, and on a few occasions out of his clothes as well.

_Kensei Muguruma..._

His hair was similar to the vice presidents Gin Ichimaru's at a light silver. His eyes were a similar light brown like Ichigo's.

Kensei was obviously the most rebellious looking of the group with various piercings and tattoos. He was the one to convince Ichigo to get his tattoos and a few piercings in the first place.

He donned a gold hoop on his left eyebrow, and three of the gold hoops in his left ear; one in the high cartilage one in the middle then one in the lobe, a silver stud in his tongue, twin studs in both his nipples, the number sixty nine tattooed on his chest symbolizing his Gemini zodiac sign, along with the Batman logo on his lower hips where Ichigo had gotten his.

Despite his looks Kensei was very solemn, and easily annoyed by the other Visored who didn't take their job seriously. He aspired to be the next captain of the team, given his young age of seventeen and a half. He would have been Coyote's raccoon, but the man didn't seem to take anything serious. Kensei hated it.

Kensei was easily aggravated with himself at time with his failed ability to wipe out properly.

Of all the other Visored, Kensei was the easiest for Ichigo to bond with as he was closest to Ichigo's age. It also helped with the fact that Kensei scored them a both fake I.D.

The majority of the Espada and the Visored were in steady relationships. There were a select handful though that played the field and rather have partied with many girls than settled down with just one.

With the thought of relationships popped up in his head, Ichigo felt small arms wrap around his waist from behind. He immediately turned his head to see his favorite midget looking up at him.

"Hey. When did you get here Rukia? In fact...how did you get here? I thought you were still up in Karakura." Ichigo said with a smile. Everything Grimmjow related simmered away just like that. That's what he liked about her the most. When he was with her any kind of memory of the blunet seemed to fade away into nothing.

"I was sort of expecting something along the lines of...'Oh my beautiful princess, I'm so glad to see you', but I'll let it slide this time." She chuckled softly then poked a finger at Ichigo's bared chest and traced it all the way down to the waistband of his burnt orange trunks as she spoke her next sentence. "You're only in Tokyo, getting here from Okinawa is only a few hour drive, or a forty five minute flight on Byakuya's private jet."

"You took a private jet to see me?" Ichigo said with a bit of amazement in his voice then he picked the short girl up by the back of her thighs and held her in his arms so that for once she was slightly taller than him. "We've been seeing each other for about a month now, and yet you're still using your private jet line on me. I get it, you're rich. Stop trying to impress me you spoiled brat. I already like you."

A quiet yelp left the short young woman as Ichigo picked her up. His arms wrapped around the backs of her knees. "Must you always manhandle me Mr. Kurosaki? You think you can do whatever you want because you're bigger than me." She said with a playfully frown. Her small hands combed through Ichigo's hair and to the back of his scalp to hold the back of his neck earning a soft groan from Ichigo.

"You just need to be put in your place sometimes, Mizz Kuchiki." He spoke with a soft chuckle not realizing just how dirty he sounded.

Instead of Rukia's soft voice a different, obnoxious one hit his ears, "Kurosaki, shut up! Take yer bitch back to yer hotel room and talk to 'er there. If not just fuck 'er right here in front'a us. She gotta cute lil' ass in that dress maybe let ol' Jiruga get a turn too eh?" Nnoitra spoke up with a chuckle.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and a low growl to his chest. No matter if Rukia was his or not, a woman shouldn't have been spoken to with such disrespect. He sat the smaller woman down, ready to speak out and defend her. But she placed a hand to Ichigo's chest and walked over to Nnoitra with only the words to stop Ichigo from blowing up. "I got this."

Her eyes furrowed in a bit anger and her lips formed in a grin. The form fitting mini skirt she wore rode up a bit when she was up in Ichigo's arms, so she tugged it down just a bit. Afterward she let her hands rest on her hips as she shifted her weight to one foot, and let one hip protrude out.

"Listen here, pencil dick. I'm no one's bitch. I'm Rukia Kuchiki heiress to Hollister Company.

In case you didn't know, my family owns the entire Asian branch of the Hollister Company. You know that we sponsor your _entire team _right?

With the snap of this 'bitch's' fingers, I can have you fired, bought, sold, then rehired in the same day.

Ahem. Piece of advice for you. If you ever want to fuck a girl, grow some muscle tone. I'm sure Ichigo's dick is thicker than your fucking neck. If you knew what was good for you – you would get some braces your overbite and eye patch don't exactly get my juices flowing if you catch my drift."

Ichigo along with a few of the other surfers found the entire scene comical. A five foot girl berating someone nearly twice her size.

_Still though, she torched his ass. _

A grin played at Nnoitra's lips parting them to show the set of large teeth that made up his mouth, then he nodded his head in approval and looked over to Ichigo who was completely shocked by his girlfriend's words, "She's alright brah. I need a broad like that. So you gotta sis-"

"Leave them the fuck alone Jiruga, shit." Grimmjow spoke out upon grabbing ahold of Nnoitra's arm and dragging him away not allowing him to finish up that sentence.

Ichigo's attention snapped from Rukia to Grimmjow when he heard the man speak. Their eyes met in a gaze for a few moments. It was awkward, but Ichigo couldn't look away. He honestly could get lost in Grimmjow's eyes trying to figure out what exact color they were.

_Cyan? Aquamarine? Navy? Royal blue? Azure? Indigo? Were there even specks of green as well?_

_Kami...was perfect an acceptable color? _

Rukia approached the dazed red head and placed a soft kiss on his jaw breaking him from his hypnosis then he looked down at her to place a chaste kiss on her lips in return.

"Just text me when you're ready, I'll have someone come pick you up." Rukia said with a soft smile and sweet gaze.

Rukia may have had a sweet side toward Ichigo, otherwise she was a cold, ruthless, heartless bitch. At least that's how Byakuya brought her up to be.

In other words, Ichigo really shouldn't piss her off. Ever.

Ichigo nodded his head in response to her words then watched as she strutted off the beach and into her car that was decently far off.

_Okay...how the fuck did she end up behind him anyway?_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**5:02 P.M.**_

Practice was well, practice.

Grimmjow didn't get much time in the water that day, but it was all good at least Ichigo did.

His hair looked so good when it was down rather than when it was in spikes. It looked so soft like he could just play in it and never get tired of it.

All throughout Stark's speech Grimmjow could not help his wandering eyes. Ichigo just became so much more interesting now that he was _forbidden_.

No one needed to look that good for no fucking reason. The humidity and salt messed with his hair giving it more volume and even letting it flow down.

Grimmjow could tell the boy wasn't wearing any underwear as, faint orange pubic hairs peeked out from the rim of his shorts that hung much too low on his hips. Just a few more inches downward and he would be able to see Ichigo's big, thick co-

_Down boy. Easy now._

Grimmjow had to stop thinking like that. He was married now, things were different.

He had to stop glancing over at the strawberry knowing he couldn't have him.

_Stick it out for the kids. It could save Ichigo's life._

The honeymoon was alright up to till the last day when Nel sorta called him out on his bullshit.

Other than that, the marriage was just fine. He was a loving father to his children and tried to make more of an effort to be a loving husband to his wife.

Speaking of women...

_Who the fuck is that touching Ichigo? _

This younger woman was all over him. Her finger trailed down to the waistline of his shorts and ever grazed those strawberry blonde hairs that teased out. A barely audible growl instinctively left Grimmjow's throat as his eyes glared at the woman that touched what was his.

_Back off._

He picks her up and they start fucking flirting.

_I'm gonna be sick._

Jiruga breaks them up.

_Never thought he'd say it, but thank you for being a prick Jiruga._

Grimmjow shook his head and then gave a soft sigh.

What the fuck was he doing?

_Again._ Ichigo wasn't his. Ichigo never was his in the first place.

He needed to let it go. Why did it have to be so hard though?

_Lets go Jiruga._

Azure met with chestnut in an intense gaze.

It was like they were searching for something deeper.

_What're ya lookin' for Ichi? I can give ya everything._

_She_ suddenly spoke up and Ichigo wasn't looking at him anymore. He gave her all his attention. Even kissed her too.

Why does she get to be so lucky?

_Damn broad._

Grimmjow couldn't just sit there and torture himself any further; it obviously wasn't healthy. He held Nnoitra's thin bicep in his arm, and practically dragged him off.

A cyan haired man dragging a seven foot monster off the beach.

_That's something you don't see everyday._

* * *

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**7:13 P.M.**_

Grimmjow walked into the door of his posh four bedroom home. Traveling from Tokyo to Okinawa was much too long.

"Anyone here?" The blunet slipped off his low top Nike's to let his socked feet pad at the tile floor. He walked around the house, looking for where his family might be until he heard the back door close.

_The fuck?_

He walked through his home to the kitchen where the back door was and there was Nelliel who was strangely looking through the window.

"The fuck're ya lookin' for?"

"_Grimmi!_ You're home early." She jolted a bit in surprise and turned around; her face flushed and an awkward grin to her full lips.

_Must be her period or something._

"I'm not here to stay, I've gotta head back to Tokyo in a few hours Nel. Came to see the fruit a my loins. Where are they?"

"Well Junior is still in school. I had a few errands to run so I dropped Cirucci off at daycare."

"Oh..."

Disappointment tugged at him. He wouldn't have time to swing by either places to see his children so the trip back to his home was in vain. He certainly wouldn't have come home knowing only Nelliel was home.

Grimmjow's son and daughter definitely made his life worth living. From the torturous practices, to coming home to have Nel nag at him. Grimmjow Jr. and baby Cirucci made him truly happy.

Cirucci was such a beautiful baby girl, though she didn't have striking blue or silky green in her hair but rather just dark purple. She didn't have blue or hazel eyes either, but instead violet. Grimmjow didn't care if she didn't have his genes. She was still _his _daughter. When he would come home from work he was greeted by a huge smile that lit up her face and about a billion words that came out in mushed baby talk.

His son was already so smart and so sweet too. The smaller Grimmjow had his father's devilish looks with his mother's sweet, gentle personality. It was a surprise that he kept his room clean, never had in trouble in his Kindergarten classes, and there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't talking about his best friend Di Roy Rinker.

Grimmjow may have been a horrible husband, but he would do any and everything if it were for his little ones. He would not teach his son hate, nor would he force him to surf. He would not force his daughter to play the role of the wife and mother either.

_Choice._

Grimmjow would give his kids what he didn't have growing up.

The things he had to experience was something he wouldn't let his children suffer through. He loved them too much for that.

_Nel on the other hand..._

"G-Grimmi? I'm gonna need a bit more money, I spent all of it running errands."

Grimmjow deadpanned then shook his head upon reaching into his back pocket to pull out the money he had in his Naruto themed wallet, he slipped out a ten thousand yen note.

"I don't understand how you went through twenty thousand yen, running errands. I've only been in Tokyo four days." He spoke upon handing the woman the currency.

"We've got children, they aren't cheap." She spoke upon snatching the bill. Then she folded it up and slipped it safely into the large cleavage that poked out of her spaghetti strap pristine white lace Versace miniature dress that only accentuated her rounded curves.

"Why're ya wearing that lingerie? Can ya put on somethin' else? What if ya stretch up to grab somethin' outta the cupboard then I'll be able to see yer pus-"

"Grimmjow! We eat in this kitchen, there won't be any talk like that. What you do with your team is what you do with them. But, when you're here your a father and a husband. Not some little surfer boy. And no, I will not change. I have things to do today."

_Strike one._

"Watch how yer talkin' about my work. If it wasn't for this 'lil surfer boy' you wouldn't have that paper towel you call a dress, I wouldn't be able to give you all this yen fer yer 'errands', and lets not forget all your shopping for all this frilly little lace you wear around the bedroom. Put on some damn clothes, I'm tired of seeing your tits all the time."

"It's not a paper towel its a Versace dress. I bought this weeks ago, I can't believe you're just now noticing it. I swear it's like you never look at me. Grimmjow I'm trying to be sexy for you. Ever since I had Cirucci you don't even look at me the same anymore like you're disgusted with me. I have to wear this to get some sort of reaction out of you."

_Strike two._

Grimmjow boomed out louder than he had meant to, "I don't give a _fuck_ what it is. I want it off! Right, now!" He reached forward to her by the collar of her dress. His hands immediately tearing at the fabric ripping it deep enough so that her entire torso was exposed; the yen note even feathered to the ground.

"Grimmjow! This dress cost three million yen!" She screamed out and immediately covered her bare breasts upon backing herself back against one of the cabinets.

_Strike three._

_Snap._

"I'll give ya a fuckin' reaction!" Grimmjow growled out and and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. The acrylics of her fake nails broke off as she clawed as his chest. He only pressed himself in deeper. When he finally pulled away from her, that's when Nel leaned in to kiss him with a soft moan her arms attempted to wrap around his neck, but he gripped her wrists to pin them on the cabinet above her.

The once hard and dispassionate kiss grew fiery and hungry.

Grimmjow let his tongue commandeer Nel's mouth while she hadn't put up much of a fight at all. Her taste of was salt water and cigarettes.

_Since when did she smoke? It's disgusting._

He broke the kiss and couldn't stand to look into her eyes for even a split second. He used his hands on her wrists to practically throw her face first onto the table. He pulled up the dress which hardly covered her rear end, and damned if he didn't know it she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Yer such a whore aren't you?" He growled out in anger as he quickly unfastened his jeans letting his bound erection go free. When the woman only turned her head back with a deep scarlet flushed at her face, as she attempted to make eye contact. "Admit it you disgusting bitch!" He barked out as he forced his entire cock into her warm, tight womanhood. When he found himself completely sunken to begin angrily thrashing his hips to her she screamed out in bliss.

"Y-yes! A whore! A _huge _whore! Fuck me Grimmjow!" Her eyes snapped shut and Grimmjow grabbed a handful of her hair to tug her head straight up forcing her to look up at the back door as he delivered thrust after thrust into her.

He closed his eyes tight tuning out the wantful moans Nel was crying out.

All she would do was lie there. He wished it was Ichigo he was pounding into. He wished she would throw herself back, swear at him, fight back, biting, scratching, _something!_

He wished she was Ichigo.

Grimmjow couldn't thrust into her anymore. He pulled himself out of his wife to give his shaft eager strokes before he let grunt escape from his throat and a few loads shoot out coating the back of his wife's completely ruined dress.

He didn't stay there with her for a second but rather grabbed a paper towel and wiped his limp member off before putting himself back in his jeans and zipping up. Nel stayed propped on the table, and Grimmjow tossed his credit card on the floor next to her fallen yen.

"I love yo-" Nel spoke as the man opened the back door to leave.

He didn't even want her to finish it, so he interrupted her and simply said "Get yerself a new dress." then slammed the back door shut and left her alone.

The man took a few steps forward and he something rising up in his throat. He took a sharp turn and dropped to his knees letting just about everything in his stomach turn up into the bushes. He stood up a few seconds after spitting out the disgusting aftertaste of his breakfast.

She tasted nothing like Ichigo. Nothing to could compare to how sweet and just delicious Ichigo was. Tasting something so foreign was wrong. His body couldn't help but reject it. Reject Nelliel to be more precise.

_Fuck you Ichigo; you got me lovesick._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**8:52 P.M.**_

The weather as still transitioning from summer to autumn, so it was still rather warm while leaves began to change color and fall off trees. The nights weren't as hot as summer usually brought; like tonight there was a comfortable, gentle wind.

Nice weather to go shopping.

"Hey Ichigo. Come out already it takes you forever to get dressed. I even finished before you!" Rukia teased from outside of the men's dressing room.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Ichigo huffed out in slight irritation. This was about the fiftieth outfit the woman had chosen for him to wear and he prayed that this would be the one that she liked. He stepped out of the dressing room with a scowl to his lips.

"Damn..." She spoke out upon looking up into his eyes with a smirk. "I love it."

Ichigo wore a carnation pink and brown horizontally striped long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow; the shirt had three buttons at the top he kept two of them unbuttoned to show just a bit of skin. Along with that he wore dark denim slim jeans that he rolled up to his knee making short pants, and at his feet he wore a pair of brand new brown Vans. There was a white fluffy beanie in his hair and because he didn't spike it in gel his bangs were parted into two where one part swept over his right eye where the other curved to the left side of his cheek while the rest of his hair fit comfortably into the hat.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Ichigo said with a grin then he moved his fingers around in a circle and Rukia nodded her head and shimmied her small form in a circle showing off her own outfit.

She wore a short sleeve tight cocktail dress that was stretched down only a few inches past her thighs; as a precaution she wore white pantyhose stockings on her legs. Her cleavage wasn't showing, but the dress formed around her pair of small breasts making them seem bigger. The design he exact same color and pattern and stretchy cloth as Ichigo's shirt so it matched perfectly. With that she wore a white mesh cardigan on her arms that was purposely left open and at her feet a pair of brown high heels which added a few inches to her height. Unlike Ichigo she accessorized with a long necklace that went all the way down to her stomach which had a heart connected to it. She wore multiple wristbands, and bracelets on her small wrists and her hair was tied back in a high spiked ponytail in a silk white bow. On her harm she had a white clutch purse which only seemed to have room for her phone, a pack of gum, and a her wallet.

"What did you expect? I grew up around fashion. Its what I know." She gave a soft chuckle and flipped her hair playfully. Then she walked over to him to scoop her hand within his own. "Lets get out of this mall and go to your party."

Ichigo intertwined his fingers with hers and lowered himself to place a soft kiss at her forehead. "That's the best idea I've heard the entire time we were here." Ichigo laughed a bit while Rukia rolled her eyes up at him.

As the couple walked out of the fitting room area of the store; Ichigo began to pull out his wallet, but Rukia shook her head. "It's already charged to Byakuya's credit card." Ichigo grinned upon nodding his head. Before leaving they informed the cashier that they would simply wear the clothes they had on, and allow for Rukia's escort to grab their clothes and put them in bags instead.

Having a girlfriend was actually pretty nice.

To be more specific having Rukia was pretty nice.

Though he didn't really feel a spark between them, it probably wasn't a huge deal. They were only dating for about a month now. Aside from that he never really had a girlfriend before; he didn't really know how to feel about it though he was glad he finally had someone.

Whether he felt something with her or not, she kept his mind off _him_ that's all that mattered.

He carried the few shopping bags that the two had acquired while drifting about each store. Rather than a limo they went in a white '09 BMW which Rukia's escort was driving as well.

The couple got into the car and waited for the man to finish packing their bags, so that he would drive them to their destination.

Ever hear of an awkward silence? That was the only way to describe any time they had alone. Sitting alone with Rukia was generally so awkward as the wouldn't flow into conversation, but instead make idle small talk. If it wasn't small talk they would be on their iPhones either playing games or pretending to text. Otherwise. Silence.

_Still better than nothing._

The silent car ride was finally over as they reached the beach.

Ichigo got out and began walking toward the beach while Rukia's escort opened up her door letting her step out. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Rukia was great, but honestly she lacked humility at times.

The sun had finally set and the stars and moon took place of the sun. With the roaring fire and moon lit sky the entire beach was practically lit up. The image of the stars and moon reflected off the ocean's waters. Ichigo couldn't help but stare up at the humongous sickle shaped in the sky. it seemed to hover over the entire ocean. It was so close; he wanted to have stretched up and touched it just once.

There was a reason this beach was named Hueco Mundo. The literal translation 'Hollow World' came from the fact that both the sun and the moon lacked any dimension. The sun didn't give off much warmth though it shined bright and the moon was transparent though it shined bright as well. Given Tokyo was a very busy city, Hueco Mundo was the only place that was available to properly look at the stars. It was free from the light pollution. It really was an ironic name for such a place.

Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from the sky and just wonder so much.

Was Grimmjow was up looking up at the sky too?

Were little clips played in his mind in a matter of seconds as well?

Why was it only the crescent moon that brought them together?

Would he ever get to be with Grimmjow again?

Ichigo knew he wasn't supposed to think this way, but even he couldn't control his thoughts. It wasn't healthy at all knowing that they weren't meant to be. Grimmjow had a wife; kids even. He was happy with his life, and Ichigo didn't want to be the reason it all fell apart. Without the blunet Ichigo felt sort of alone. No matter if he had Rukia, fans, or even a whole team of brothers he could count on. That all just made him feel lonelier.

"Fuck you." Ichigo said softly as his jaw clenched, his eyebrows bunched up on his forehead and his fist tightened in frustration.

Rukia came up to Ichigo's side and once again to grasp his fist in her small hand.

He snapped out of the moon's illusion, and let his eyes focus on her. She pressed her soft lips to his knuckles letting her pink lipstick stain it. "You're always scowling Ichigo. Smile, you idiot." He pulled his hand away slightly then let his hand wrap around her softer one. A smile curved at his lips and a light crimson stained his cheeks before he spoke softly to her.

"Shut up Midget."

_Thanks._

Rukia playfully elbowed his side with a soft snicker and then began walking forward dragging Ichigo along behind her. Just like that, Grimmjow seemed to slowly fade away once again. It was magic the way she managed to draw attention from the blunet to herself.

Even if the spark wasn't there he was grateful to have her. No matter if the conversation was always dry or she wasn't exactly the most humble, there were times where she knew exactly what to say to make everything alright for the time being.

After the little banter they managed to have in less than a minute the pair took their first step onto the sand as they technically reached the beach. Though they were still distant from everyone else, they still were able to get an eyeful at pretty much everything else.

Luppi really did know how to do his job.

Anything that man did he put a hundred and ten percent into it. No matter how absolutely annoying he could be he knew how to throw a set up a party or a bonfire. The music was always the bumping', beer was always cold, a few times he would score some pot too, and Ichigo honestly didn't know where Luppi found all the cute chicks. He definitely deserved his props this time.

Th All the Visored were there along with a couple girls. Obviously, Ichigo was early as when he finally reached the small crowed of people he was able to see that Luppi's fracción were still setting up a few of the speakers along with adding kindling to the fire.

Other than that everything seemed to be in order. There was a huge pit of fire was set in the middle of everything; it was about fives times as big as a regular bonfire. A couple yards away sat a few kegs, a DJ with his equipment, and finally a few tables with various things like red cups, plastic plates, assorted alcohol with plenty of other nonalcoholic drinks drinks, lots of food, and strange as it sounds there was a punch bowl filled with assorted condoms.

_Better safe than sorry?_

The nice thing about it was that everything was set up about half a mile away from the ocean. The ocean still looked closer than one would think, but for safety reasons it was still a good distance away.

Ichigo mistook Luppi for a woman from behind and was decently surprised when the Espada turned around.

He was wearing a white dress shirt that folded over his hands hiding them, though it was tight on his torso and was cut short exposing his midriff. On his legs he wore a casual white hakama with an unnecessary black leather belt that wrapped around the waistband. The hakama was still tight enough to show his curvy hips, and it long enough to covered up his feet. It didn't look like a men's hakama as it didn't fit high on his waist but instead fit low and snug on his hips.

_Easy mistake right?_

Apparently, he noticed Ichigo with a small Rukia on his arm then walked over to the couple with a smirk. "Hello there Kurosaki~ I see you finally made it, and who might this be?" His lavender eyes glanced over at the lithe woman next to him.

"Hey Antenor. This is my gir – " Ichigo huffed out already annoyed with the man, but was interrupted by Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Heiress to Hollister Co. Asia Branch. Ichigo's girlfriend. You are?"

Luppi's eyes seemed to light up as a soft giggle left him, "Luppi Antenor. I'm the one who spoke to Mr. Kuchiki about sponsoring our team in Hollister gear. Oh and not to mention I set up this little get together. Pleasure to meet you." He reached a hand out to grab Rukia's free hand to kiss the back of it then, before looking up into her eyes. "I love your dress. Fits you in _all _the right places. It's a surprise Kurosaki was able to find someone so _precious _to call his own_."_

Ichigo looked over at the lavender eyed man who was flirting with his girlfriend right in front of him and grew a bit annoyed.

_Seriously, were all the Espada flirtatious like this?_

He looked down at Rukia expecting her to activate bitchy mode. To his surprise she was _blushing _and talking back to him.

"Really? It was you who talked Byakuya into sponsoring the team? You must be very good with your words and powerful as well. He doesn't do business with just anyone y'know. You like my dress? Its nothing compared to _your _outfit. So bold and confident. I definitely _love _it. I wish Ichigo took more pride in what he wears, I had to drag him around the mall _and _find something to match with my outfit."

"It doesn't surprise me that you picked out his clothes. Though I must admit his fashion choice has gotten better after only a few months on the team. I assume you're the cause for this?" After that Ichigo practically tuned out the conversation.

"Oi, I'm getting a drink." He spoke while Luppi was mid sentence as he continued to practically insult his clothing and low key call out his manhood by flirting with his girl _right in his face._ Rukia let go of his hand, then both raven haired entities looked over at Ichigo with disapproval.

"Don't interrupt someone when they are talking. That is so rude Ichigo."

"Indeed Kurosaki. Go get your drink, I wouldn't mind keeping _her _company."

"Whatever." The red head spoke softly with an apparent scowl once again on his face. He walked away from the pair noticing that Luppi was only a few inches taller than Rukia, though he still looked like a woman from the back.

A beer sounded perfect right about now.

With only a few steps he found himself at the table with stacked red cups. Ichigo reached down to grab one, then he stalked over to the nearest keg. The beer filled container seemed to already be used by a few so Ichigo just gave a few pumps to the lever, and watched as the cool, frothy, dark alcohol filled his cup leaving a healthy amount of foam at the top.

Upon having his cup filled to the rim he began to drink thirstily from it, by nearly drinking half the cup in one swig. The rush of the ice cold liquid slowly drawing down his throat was beyond refreshing.

It had a sweet caramel taste that was immediately followed with a malt overtone. When he finished downing nearly all his beer his tongue slid carefully above his upper lip wiping away the foam mustache that built up. Afterward he smacked his lips a bit trying to figure out what exactly the aftertaste was. Ichigo could taste a number of spices when he chose to savor the flavors of the alcohol. The three he could pick out were nutmeg, vanilla, and cinnamon mixed into the smooth bitterness of the alcohol. Luppi must have had it imported from somewhere; it was liquid gold. Before he could finish up the rest of his drink he felt someone walk up behind him causing him to stiffen a bit.

"Well shit Kurosaki. Thirsty much?" A smooth deep voice boomed out, which immediately brought a grin to Ichigo's lips. Kensei walked up next to Ichigo to fill up his own red cup from the same tap.

"Bro, have you tasted this shit? Its like-" Ichigo spoke in response when he saw Kensei filling up his own cup.

"Crack. It's like liquid crack." Kensei finished up his sentence as he finished filling up his own cup.

Ichigo barked out a bit of laughter and nodded before knocking back the remaining liquid his cup. "Exactly."

Kensei took a swig from his cup and then began rocking backing forth. "So, that your girl over there talkin' to Antenor?"

Ichigo refilled his plastic cup and then turned around to look back at her as he answered, "Yeah."

"Heh, I see why you don't bring her around. She's easy on the eyes."

"Eh, it's not that. We barely started dating a month ago. She randomly just showed up here after practice tonight, then said she wanted to come to the bonfire." Ichigo took a small sip from his cup. He let the liquid sit in his mouth for a few seconds, as the flavors danced on his tongue before he eventually swallowed. "Yeah. She's alright man."

Kensei turned around as well so that his view was over at the pair of dark haired brunettes. They were still in the exact same spot Ichigo left them.

They were inaudible from a distance, but their body language spoke for them. Rukia kept toying with her hair and she would laugh quite a bit. Luppi would grin and would obviously compliment her as she seemed to blush quite a bit more.

"It doesn't bother you that she's practically flirting with him?" Kensei said after a little while after slurping up a bit of the malt liquor.

"Not at all." The red head replied carelessly.

"Damn I would be." He stopped speaking for a few minutes a thick silence filling the air before he spoke again only this time he turned his attention to Ichigo. "I'm guessing ya ain't bang her yet."

When Kensei said the second part of his sentence Ichigo had been in the process of drinking. Immediately after the words left Kensei he choked on the alcohol in his throat and began coughing violently. He tried catching his breath once again, but it was hard when each breath in felt like water in his lungs. Kensei would only laugh at his pain and take another sip from his own cup before sitting it atop the keg. "Guess not. Catch ya around Kurosaki." He walked away from Ichigo and over to a couple girls that caught his eye.

The idea of him and Rukia ever having sex was absolutely ludicrous. He wasn't even sure that he was attracted to her like that. Rukia was absolutely gorgeous, but it really wasn't enough to get him to want to sleep with her. The relationship hadn't even developed yet, they hardly had been dating a month. They made out a few times, and messed around a few times but their clothes never came off. The farthest he had ever gotten was groping her breasts through her shirt.

The only real experience he ever had was with Grimmjow and even then he didn't have to do much as he was the submissive. It was strange because Ichigo could easily get aroused by just by thinking of any time he had at Shirahama Beach, but if he tried to think of any of the times he and Rukia messed around it did nothing.

_Did that make him gay?_

Nah, Ichigo couldn't be gay. He still found girls attractive, but not as attractive as he found Grimmjow to be. Though at the same time he couldn't help but let his eyes wander at a few of the guys on the team finding them attractive as well.

_Bisexual perhaps?_

Either way, anything like that was strictly against the rules. Gin explained that part to him thoroughly earlier that summer. He didn't really speak of the punishment, but said that Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about it so long that he wasn't presumed to be attracted to men by his fellow brothers.

According to team, to Grimmjow, to Rukia, and now struggling to convince himself was completely straight. One hundred percent, absolutely dedicated to women.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**April 29, 2009**_

_**7:48 P.M.**_

With the drive back to the airport Grimmjow truly did feel sick to his stomach. Shawlong – Grimmjow's fracción – offered to take him to the hospital, but honestly he just wanted to go back to Tokyo. When he arrived at the airport, he gave his fracción the remaining bills he had in his wallet and asked him to check up on his wife until he got back home.

When Grimmjow boarded the plane and officially sat down, a wave of guilt just swept over his body.

_Why_?

There was really no reason for him to feel that way. Having sex with Nel was definitely a natural thing. For some reason though, it didn't even feel like he had sex with _her. _Felt like he was cheating.

Everything he was doing was technically with her.

Kissing.

Rough handling.

Penetration.

Release.

To be technical to have sex with someone a man must be turned on. Grimmjow was turned on; the entire situation turned hot quick.

Arguing that turned into Nel being forced to being naked? Any straight man's dream.

Was it just the physical attraction that turned him on? That had to be it, he wasn't gay after all. He was physically attracted to Nel's body. That meant he was straight, case closed.

Well apparently not, he didn't feel any better.

Ichigo was something Grimmjow didn't want to think too hard about. He always got the blunet's mind into overdrive.

He would not do that to himself again; the nightmares finally stopped recurring as much. He wasn't going to have them return from over thinking about _him._ Nothing was worst than being consumed by one's own fear in a dream.

_Freaky subconscious type shit. _

The relationship he had with Ichigo that summer was completely unnatural.

The relationship he had with with Nel was perfectly natural. Yet, he had to force himself to sleep with Nel, while he couldn't keep his hands off Ichigo.

_Why was shit so complicated?_

_"_Attention passengers; this is your captain speaking. We have arrived at Haneda Airport, We shall be landing shortly. Please secure yourself in your seats and fasten your seat-belts. Thank you."

_That was a two and a half hour flight? Where the hell did the time go?_

Grimmjow sighed.

His hands went to buckle his seat-belt securely around his waist, then his eyes drifted out the window. It was already getting dark and he still needed to go to the bonfire.

_Great._

He needed to take a shower with scalding hot water. Scrub his dick with bleach. Brush his teeth until his gums were bleeding. Gargle the strongest mouthwash with the strongest burn he could buy. Put on some fresh digs. Then he would drive to the beach. That would definitely take his mind off everything.

_If not?_

There were more than a few ways to take the edge off. Though there was going to be a price...

* * *

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**11:36 P.M.**_

The bonfire was already so _alive. _The music bumped loud enough for Grimmjow to hear from a few miles away. The bass was thrashing. Everyone was dancing, drinking, rapping along the song which was currently playing.

_Jump, jump_

_The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump_

_Kriss Kross will make ya jump, jump_

_Uh huh, uh huh_

_Jump, jump _

_The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump_

_Kriss Kross will make ya jump, jump_

_I like my stuff knockin' knockin_

_I love when a girl is like jockin' jockin'_

_The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C_

_Yeah you know me_

_Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard_

_And none faking you can understand every word_

_As you listen to my cool school melody_

_The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P_

_Jump, Jump_

Grimmjow arrived there a few hours later; his flight took longer than expected and getting ready took even longer. Though it paid off, he looked better and he felt better.

Ulquiorra gave him a couple mood stabilizers called Alprazolam then Coyote had a 'meeting' in his in his hotel room for the espada that surfed which ended up in them all getting smoked out by the finest blend of cannabis in all of Tokyo.

The blunet felt chill as fuck, he wasn't thinking of anyone. Though he wouldn't mind if he got something to eat. Pot mixed with any kind of pill Ulquiorra gave him always made his stomach feel like a bottomless pit.

He stepped onto the sand, the bottom of his Nike dunks practically sinking into when he did. He went around the crowd of dancing people. And then finally he made it to the land of milk and honey. The food table.

He grabbed two plates and immoderately began topping them just about anything he could get his hands on.

Chips.

Hot dogs.

Burgers.

Rice balls.

Chilled sushi.

Chow mein.

Chicken.

Watermelon.

Grapes.

Strawberries. Oh yes. Plenty of those.

Once he finally filled up both plates he stacked them atop each other and filled up a red cup with some beer. Ulquiorra always advised him not to mix alcohol with the pills he were given, but Grimmjow hardly ever listened.

What's the harm in one beer?

He walked over to the actual fire where a few Visored and a few girls were relaxing. They were all simply enjoying light conversation, sharing a few laughs, drinking, eating and just kicking back. Grimmjow recognized Rose tuning his guitar with a few girls around him, and Love once again glancing through a harem magazine with a girl on his shoulder reading it with him. She was cute though she looked like the stereotypical Japanese girl. Pigtails, glasses, school girl uniform with a short ruffled skirt, long legs, and a nice rack.

_It's always the ones that live in Tokyo..._

Grimmjow sat down cross legged, then sat his food and drink down before him. Before he could begin shoveling food into his mouth, one of the Visored began talking him.

"Jaegerjaques, meet the new guy." One of the Visored Grimmjow didn't recognize spoke with a slight nudge to his side.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and spoke, " Where's he at?"

"I'm on the other side of you." A blonde haired man literally sitting right next to Grimmjow replied.

"Shit my bad! I didn't even see you there dude!" Grimmjow burst out in a fit of laughter and shook his head upon placing a hand on the guys shoulder. "Gotta name?"

"Shinji Hirako. I'm officially the team's lifeguard." A grin split his face revealing his huge teeth. Grimmjow couldn't help but let out another bark of laughter, as his teammates looked at him strangely.

"Does no one else see it? Th-the kid looks like Jiruga with a blonde wig." A couple of the others gave awkward laughs or just shrugged while Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from laughing even harder.

_This is your brain on drugs folks._

It took a few minutes for his laughing to finally die down before he was able to wipe away a few of the tears that built at the corners of his eyes to shake the male's hand. "Welcome to the team bro."

The blonde shook Grimmjow's hand and nodded his head. After releasing his hand Grimmjow finally let himself eat. He didn't want to get sick so he paced himself as he ate.

It didn't take him more than twenty minutes to finish up the food on both plates, as well as finish the cool beer with a very successful belch. No one seemed to mind in fact many of the others wandering around or sitting at the fire either laughed or applauded him causing a smug grin to tug at his lips.

A conversation picked up amongst the Visored. Grimmjow soon felt out of place amongst the amateurs so he let his trash stay where it was and stood up. They would have to clean it up anyway.

Grimmjow's nerves were at ease. His mind stopped racing. The pain of not having Ichigo was gone. The guilt that toyed at his conscience about Nelliel vanished. The fear of not knowing was erased. And the battle with defining his sexuality was at a stand still. His body felt numb and his mind felt so released.

He hated being under the influence of anything.

It made him weak. Made him vulnerable. Made him _stupid. _That was the price to pay for freedom.

But sometimes even the strongest of men needed to escape.

Just for a little while he was free.

No matter if he was weak, vulnerable, or stupid he needed that one moment where he could just be carefree.

_Was it so wrong that for nothing to matter for once? _

The blunet slipped off his shoes and let his feet bury deep into the sand. The warmth immediately sunk between his toes as he let his feet dig ankle deep.

_Fuck the shoes, I can buy more._

Grimmjow didn't really care where he was going as he walked aimlessly. The blue eyes focused up at the moon. It really was beautiful and it looked so close. His legs were on autopilot as they directed him closer to the it. Like a moth to light Grimmjow couldn't help himself as he drew closer to it.

He was snapped back into reality once he felt the icy chill of wet sand at his feet. Nothing seemed to get him back like cold water. Grimmjow gave the stellar being in the sky another glance, then he turned back toward the bonfire to dry his feet.

When he turned his head to look back toward the crowd of dancers. The music slowed down to an instrumental of a song that Grimmjow honestly couldn't recognize.

Rather than seductive grinding, sharp almost violent dance moves, or fast paced high energy pulsating everyone in that group was partnered up, pressed together, and slowly moving co-dependently.

. If the lead stepped forward, the follower stepped back. If the follower stopped moving then the lead wouldn't have a choice but to stop as well. They worked together in a slow dance.

The blunet let his eyes wander through the group and was surprised when a the blur of orange wasn't amongst the crowd. He inwardly shrugged. Ichigo was probably home already.

Grimmjow kept walking forward as he was approaching the enticing flames once again. There was someone sitting there all alone. He was strangely feeling kind so he walked over to the slouched over form and spoke.

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

"Not at all." The other person spoke without turning his head around. Grimmjow recognized his voice immediately then sat down next to him.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

The red head turned his head toward Grimmjow his face flushed.

"G-Grimmjow...what're you doing here?"

A soft chuckle left the blunet as he grabbed a few of the pokers that were sitting down to move around a few sticks in the fire. Then sat his feet comfortably in front of him letting them dry by the waves of heat.

"I'm on the team remember? Question is, what're _you_ doin' here instead'a dancin' with yer girl?"

"That's not what I – never mind." the strawberry spoke, then gave a sheepish smile and looked over at what the blunet was doing with the long, black poker. "Rukia? She's dancing with Antenor."

"The fuck? Why?"

"Antenor has been hovering around us the whole time we were here. So when the slow song played he asked if he could have this one song with her."

"Oh." He sat the poker down and then leaned back on his elbows relaxing. "Does it bother you?"

"To be honest...not really."

After Ichigo answered Grimmjow shrugged in response invoking silence. Well, near silence considering the slow paced instrumental played, the waves quietly crashed in the background, and the fire itself was crackling and popping every once and awhile.

"I'll be right back, stay right here." Ichigo said a few moments later.

"Alright then."

The blunet glanced over at Ichigo as he walked away, then turned his attention back toward the fire with a sigh.

When did the boy get so much more sex appeal? He dressed different. Hair was different. The way he talked was different. Even the way he said 'Grimmjow' was a bit different. The one thing that stayed the same were his eyes. Still the deep, sweet syrupy pools of brown that Grimmjow couldn't look away from.

His feet warmed up quicker than he thought they would, so then he pushed himself up so that he would sit up straight and crossed his legs Indian style. A couple seconds afterward Ichigo returned.

"I got ya something to drink." Ichigo said as he returned. He held two red cups in his hand immediately handing one of them to Grimmjow after he sat down.

"Thanks. Bottoms up?" Grimmjow said raising his cup, figuring Ichigo just poured him another beer.

"Uh – sure." The red head said in return as he raised his own cup with an amused grin.

Afterward Grimmjow began practically chugging down the smooth liquor, until every drop was gone.

It wasn't until an unpleasant surprise when his throat burned, his chest immediately tightening, and his stomach was practically melting that he realized that it wasn't beer Ichigo gave him. Grimmjow just knocked back an entire cup of whiskey at once, a person isn't supposed to take more than one or two shots at a time.

Ichigo took a small sip of his own and began hysterically laughing when Grimmjow began violently coughing. Grimmjow's skin felt too hot for his own body, even his hair felt like it was too much as well.

"Finally gotcha back Grimm." Ichigo said as his laughter died down and Grimmjow's coughing fit finally stopped.

It only took a few minutes everything he took that night to react inside him and disperse throughout his bloodstream.

"Shit...I shouldn'a did that." he whispered almost inaudibly.

Grimmjow suddenly felt really weak.

_It was time to pay the price._

The music had slowed even more, and even began to drown out. Things started getting fuzzier and harder to see. He was starting to grow panicked, "I wasn't supposed to drink like that..I-I'm in trouble Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a sudden chuckle and then took another drink from his red cup. "Prove it then. Stand up."

Grimmjow slowly pushed himself off the ground. He wobbled a bit as he truly couldn't keep his balance, his legs felt like pudding. Even with standing straight, he stumbled to keep his footing.

"I need to get to – get to my truck." Grimmjow said slowly, his voice starting to slur.

"Damn it Grimmjow, if you're joking about this I swear I'll kick your ass." The red head stood up hooking Grimmjow's arm over his shoulder and then began walking forward.

That was the last thing Grimmjow heard before completely blacking out.

* * *

_**April 30, 2009 **_

_**7:35 A.M.**_

Grimmjow stirred slightly as he woke back up early in that morning. He seemed to be back in the bed of his hotel room. He couldn't remember jack shit that happened yesterday.

Though something must have happened last night as he was spooning someone. His eyes slowly opened up and he looked down to see an eyeful of orange hair. He lifted his head up from the bed and silently looked over to see Ichigo's sleeping face.

Ichigo must have missed him too.

_Sweet._

_No, not sweet. _

_Not sweet at all. _

His stomach turned; he was going to be sick.

He practically jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom which was luckily only a few feet away to empty his stomach into the sink as he hadn't made it to the toilet.

He retched a few times and each time more and more left his mouth before he felt his gut tighten up until finally bile hit his throat.

_The fuck did he eat?_

Ichigo was already up and out of the bed. He was rubbing his eyes as he walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "Grimmjow you okay?"

The blunet nodded his head slowly then placed his hand on his forehead with a grimace, immediately regretting the latter action. "My head is fucking killing me."

"I'll get you some aspirin and order up some coffee." Ichigo said upon turning around and leaving the bathroom.

Grimmjow turned on the water to let the bulky contents from the night before safely go down the drain and then he grabbed the bottle of mouthwash that was sitting next to the faucet.

He twisted open the cap and threw it to the ground then filled his mouth with the cinnamon flavored antiseptic and gargled it loudly for a few seconds. After that he lowered his head back down to the sink spitting out the liquid, cleaning his mouth of the god awful taste of bile.

_What the fuck happened last night, he never got sick._

He turned away from the sink and slowly walked out of the bathroom. His eyes on the strawberry themed male, who was on the hotel phone arguing with someone.

_Why is Strawberry here..._

"What do you mean you can't just send up a pot of coffee? Add pancakes then, there now can you bring up the coff – what the fuck do you mean how many?

It doesn't matter! Ugh, fine! Half a dozen then. Now about the coff- Are. You. Fucking. Joking?! I don't care what kind of syrup you bring up! N-no don't get the manag – FUCK!"

As much as the hangover was fucking him up Grimmjow still couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He hadn't seen the teenager so frustrated before. It was cute considering Ichigo was such nice morning person.

Ichigo turned his head and put the receiving end of the cream white telephone in his shoulder and then sighed, "Looks like there's gonna be a wait on the coffee."

"Forget about it. There's a Starbucks across the street, I'd rather get some'a that instead." The blunet spoke as he sauntered over to the phone, immediately pressing a finger on the end button severing the connection.

"Ugh, thank you." Ichigo said in relief as he ended the phone call. "Customer service here is shit. This is how they treat star athletes? Four stars my ass." He placed the receiving end of the phone back in place then laid back on the bed.

"Aha, someone's got a few new words in their vocabulary." Grimmjow chuckled once again and picked up the bottle of aspirin the red head sat on the table next to the phone. He poured out a few of the white circular capsules and popped them into his mouth to swallow them dry.

Ichigo grinned and nodded his head upon propping himself up on his elbows to stare back at Grimmjow with a grin. "Hey, fuck you. In fact, I'm going to Starbucks with you, and you're paying."

"Under one condition."

"Yeah?"

Grimmjow hesitated a bit; his hand pressed to his forehead and he leaned his head against it. The mild painkillers were already helping out, but something was still wrong.

"Could you tell me what happened last night, I can't remember anything."

"..." The grin on Ichigo's face faltered and his eyes shifted to look away before he responded, "You smell like puke. Can you go shower?"

"Then you'll tell me everything?"

"When we get to Starbucks. Now, go!" Ichigo ordered with a brief laugh; Grimmjow could tell it was obviously forced.

"Shit man! Alright, I'll go shower! I still have a headache 'member?" Grimmjow grumbled out as he placed hands to his ears and began walking to the bathroom.

_Seriously..what happened?_

Instead of closing the door to undress he kept it wide open as he slipped off his vertical striped tank top with alternating shades of green which went from bright neon to dark olive, then pulled off his white jeans that were perfectly slim enough for him, and then finally his black boxers leaving him bare. When he stepped out of his underwear he looked up into the mirror noticing Ichigo was staring intently at him.

Had he done something wrong?

The blunet opted it was best not to say anything. Strawberry was probably just daydreaming. He pulled open the transparent shower curtains then stepped in and turned both knobs indicating temperature and sighed when the combined streams of hot and cold water hit his skin.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**7:50 A.M.**_

_Christ. Why did Grimmjow __**have**_ _to do that with the door open? Fucking idiot._

_**He a tall, muscular, handsome, charming, sexy, idyit**__. __**Don' act like ya didn't enjoy the show.**_

_STOP. I'm not gay! I have Rukia. She's hot._

_**Bi 'member?**_

_Ugh no! Fuck me..._

_**Ya really wan' 'im to?**_

_"_Shut up!" Ichigo screamed out as he thought out loud. As soon as he spoke the words he covered his mouth and then let his eyes glance over to open bathroom door. Grimmjow must not have heard it; he was still showering.

_That was close._

_**Ya really yell at yer best friend like tha'? Should I make an appearance?**_

_Shirosaki! Dude! Go the hell away, I'm good! _

_**If ya insist King, deuces bro.**_

The spray of the water turned off and Ichigo stood up from the bed nervous as ever.

_He's done already?_

He honestly hoped that Grimmjow hadn't heard him. Ichigo rolled his fingers through the tangled mess he called his hair; that always calmed him down a bit.

"Hey Ich! Can ya bring me a towel from off the counter? I'm freezin' my balls off already."

The red head jumped a bit not expecting the other to just yell out like that then he yelled back, "Er..yeah!" Afterward he sat up from the bed and walked into the slightly steamy bathroom and grabbed a neatly folded towel from atop of many.

That was the easy part.

When he started over toward the blunet he tucked his bottom lip underneath the top row of his teeth biting the inside of his lip.

He had to distract himself somehow.

The curtain was practically see through, so there was no point in Grimmjow hiding behind it. Ichigo could literally see everything.

He wouldn't look though.

He kept his eyes up and at eye level, so that their eyes were caught.

The prism of various blues and greens were more enticing than his body if that were even possible.

Ichigo bit deeper into his bottom lip.

When he handed Grimmjow the towel and the blunet's lips moved to speak Ichigo's eyes drifted down to the thin, but tender looking lips. They were moving but no words were coming out.

_**Snap outtuv it! **_

Ichigo shook his head and backed away from the shower then let his eyes move back up to Grimmjow's. "Can you say that again? I didn't hear you."

"I just said thank you Strawberry. I'm not sayin' it again." Grimmjow smiled with light indents playing in his cheeks as he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out the shower.

_Since when did Grimmjow have dimples? _

"It's cool dude, er..ya got any uh...hair..stuff I kinda like..spikes in yeah." The red head was at a loss for words as he stumbled and stuttered.

"Hair gel? Awe c'mon I liked the straight hair. It looks pretty good. The hair gel should be on the sink."

The red head nodded his head and turned his back to the cause of all his new found _anxiety_ and walked over to the bathroom mirror to mess with his orange tresses. Hopefully the nervous feelings would pass because he was definitely looking forward to his free Starbucks.

Grimmjow passed him and he could've moaned just from the way he smelled. It had to be the body wash or shampoo that was in there.

Coconut creme and Irish Springs.

Simply, _delicious._

Ichigo stopped playing with his hair as he finally got it in the formation of spikes he normally had them in with the use of only one scoop of hair gel. He closed his eyes for a brief second then took a deep breath to utter his new mantra in his mind over and over again.

_I'm good. I'm cool. I'm straight. _

_I'm good. I'm cool. I'm straight._

_I'm good. I'm cool. I'm straight._

When Ichigo opened his eyes again he felt a little better. Though when he turned around, he honestly felt like he were going to melt.

Grimmjow's back was turned to him, the fluffy white towel that was once at his waist was now in his hair as he took the time to dry it leaving him stark naked.

_Nnf..._

On Grimmjow's entire left side of his back had a tattoo of an old tree that stretch down from the top of his shoulder, all the way down to directly beneath his right ass-cheek. It cleverly spelled out his last name within the decaying wood and branches.

Then on the left side of his mid back a Gothic styled number six was sketched in black.

Whenever he would go to dry his hair, the muscles of his back would ripple causing the tattoo to move with it.

The brown eyes couldn't be disciplined as they slowly drifted lower to where the bottom of the tree to see his perfectly sculpted ass. Unlike the rest of his body that was blue his cheeks were flushed a light pink; it was like an apple and Ichigo definitely wanted to sink his teeth into the soft looking cheeks.

_Crunch._

Wait was he really just staring like a perverted idiot?

Grimmjow was probably talking again. Ichigo's eyes trailed back up to Grimmjow who was staring right back at him with a very wicked grin.

_Shit he saw me._

"You like whatcha see ah?"

"G-Grimm..I-I.."

"It took like six weeks to get it done, hurt like a bitch too. I can't believe yer just now noticing it though."

_Duh._

"Y-yeah I know, I like it. Who did it?"

"Hm? Oh, this kid named Renji Abarai. Old friend'a mine."

"Renji Abarai you say? That's Rukia's best friend. I can't believe you know him. Small world."

"_Rukia?" _The blunet dropped the towel and _finally _stepped into a pair of underwear. "Whose that?"

"She was at practice yesterday, practically tore Jiruga a new one."

"I can't even remember yesterday's practice Ichigo..."

Silence.

_Did he really not remember?_

"O-oh right. Um..just finished getting dressed I'll meet you down in the lobby, okay?"

"Yeah, alright dude."

Ichigo honestly couldn't stand to be in the room with the other man any longer he felt like he were going to lose any sense of self control along with the last shreds of his sanity.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**April 29, 2008**_

_**8:03 A.M.**_

_What's his deal?_

Ever since Grimmjow asked about last night Ichigo had been acting pretty strange.

When he came down to the lobby fully dressed in a white hoodie and camouflage green shorts with black socks and matching black Pumas, Ichigo looked as if he saw Christ himself.

He was blushing and biting his lip again.

Lip biting was a horrible habit to get into. Grimmjow just wanted to take the red head's bottom lip and suckle it to comfort it form its abuse.

_No gay thoughts, still need to figure out what happened last night._

He swallowed a bit and walked silently to the popular cafe across the street from the large hotel. It was surprisingly empty, for someplace so popular. The pair of men walked up to the counter to the barista put in their orders.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" The woman behind the counter seemd more interested in her phone than the pair of customers approaching the counter. Her eyes were glued to the small screen and her voice a quiet monotone.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was at the window where the food was displayed.

"Whatever he wants. And then I'll have a grande cup of the blonde roast, straight black."

"I'll have grande pumpkin spice latte with extra whipped cream, a pump of vanilla, three pumps of sugar, and stir it instead of shaking it please. And, I'd like a pumpkin spice muffin as well."

After a few minutes the girl sat her phone down to quickly punch in their orders without even glancing up at the two men. She picked up two cups and grabbed a black marker so that she may write the orders or their necessary cups along with their names, "Names?"

The blunet spoke first, "Jaegerjaques."

"And Kurosaki for mine." Then the orangette said a few moments after him.

Something obviously changed as the once indifferent female barista looked up in surprise and a huge grin on her face. "No way. I can't even – I'm a huge fan of you both! I'm so sorry for being rude to you guys earlier, we don't normally get people to come into the store this early. Please, your drinks and your muffin are complimentary."

"Thanks." Grimmjow said coolly. When Ichigo didn't say anything, the blunet gently elbowed his side. Grimmjow wasn't usually so polite, unless he were talking to his fans; they were a huge part of his career.

"H-huh? Oh, _arigatou._" Ichigo said with a light blush at his cheeks and a light bow of his head.

_Japanese? _

_It __**definitely**_ _brought back some memories._

_Really good memories..._

Grimmjow wouldn't ponder over them for too long, as he shifted his gaze away from the bright strawberry and walked toward a small table near the window to sit.

A few seconds later the younger teen walked over and sat down across from him with a small bag in his hand. Before Grimmjow could ask what it was, Ichigo pulled out the rather large breakfast pastry he ordered.

Watching the other eat was sort of fascinating. The orangette took so much _pride_ in everything he did and eating certainly was one of them. Ichigo slowly broke off small pieces of the top of the pastry and brought them to his lips. When he took the first piece into his mouth a soft almost inaudible moan left him, and let his tongue brush away the crumbs that met with his bottom lip to lap them into his mouth.

That muffin must have been good. He was practically making love to it.

Grimmjow reached a hand over to break a piece off the top, then popped it into his mouth. He chewed it a few times and grimaced. His upper lips snarled in displeasure and his eyebrows furrowed up on his forehead as he spit it out into a napkin.

"You're acting like you're eating harvested toenails. It's not that bad." Ichigo said after swallowing.

"I would'a thought it was like eatin' crème brûlée or something by the way yer actin'. It's gross. I would _rather _eat the toenails."

"This _is_ a pumpkin spice muffin, why try it if you don't like pumpkin?

_Baka tare.._"

_There he goes speaking Japanese again. _

Before Grimmjow could remark the woman walked over with their drinks and sat them on the table with a bow of her head and another eager grin.

It was a good thing she came the cobalt eyed male didn't really know what to say next.

Both men thanked her which dismissed her from their presence. Grimmjow picked up his drink and took a sip from it.

It was just how Grimmjow liked it. Strong, dark, and bitter. It was helping already.

"This is how a _man _drinks his coffee Ichigo. Not with all these spices, and sugar like a child."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes then motioned for Grimmjow's cup, "I can drink it straight black watch me."

_He was asking for it now._

Grimmjow handed him the cup and shrugged, "Alright, go 'head."

The look on his face once to he took a mouthful of the strong, bitter coffee was absolutely hilarious. His lips turned downward and his eyes looked like they were ready to water as he swallowed it down. Once it was down he gave a heavy shudder and quickly took a heavy drink from his own cup to gargle the taste from his mouth. "Who in their right state of mind drinks their coffee like that?!"

Grimmjow chuckled softly and shook his head upon grabbing his cup from Ichigo. He took a drink from it with a slight hum of content and sat it down. "It's delicious."

After that it was awkwardly silent, aside from the faint background music the small cafe played. Ichigo would pick at his muffin and they each would occasionally take small sips of their coffee.

Grimmjow stretched his leg out to cross it over his other one, but in the process manage got brush his foot close enough to Ichigo's crotch causing him to jolt a bit.

"_Teme_.." Ichigo mumbled softly as his eyes dropped down at the table. The light blush on his cheeks darkened to a deeper crimson, and his own legs tentatively crossed.

_Teme? Whom was he calling a bastard?_

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

Immediately the head snapped up and they made eye contact, "Huh? Yeah. I'm good. I'm great. I'm strai – dammit." He smacked his forehead and violently shook his head.

_What the fuck?_

"Yer supposta be tellin' me what happened yesterday, but yer actin' really weird dude."

"Right! Sorry." He sighed softly and once _again _took his bottom lip between his teeth before speaking. "Well, yesterday was a normal day. We had surf practice, you kept picking on me, as usual. Oh, and my girlfriend Ruki-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh..." Grimmjow swirled around the coffee in his cup as his eyes stared down at the small slit in which to drink out of. "Is it serious?"

"No, not really...Grimmjow can you stop interrogating me? I'd like to continue."

"My bad bro, go ahead."

"Well, she showed up at practice and she practically went off on Jiruga for being a dirty pervert. Afterward you dragged him off.

Er..after that I didn't see or hear from you until the beach bonfire at Hueco Mundo. You showed up high as fuck. I smelled pot on yo-"

"Pot doesn't make me lose my memory Ichigo. We've smoked it before, and never once did I get sick."

"Will you let me finish!"

"Okay, damn!" Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, as Ichigo chuckled. His eyes rolled and then he took an ample sip from his coffee cup before continuing.

"_As I was saying_, I smelled pot on you, but I could tell that wasn't all you did. Your speech was fucked up and slurry.

Anyway, you came to me by asking why I was sitting alone as Rukia was dancing with Antenor-"

Grimmjow couldn't help but cough out, "Fag."

Ichigo didn't even have to say anything a scowl met with his face as he glared into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Sorry. Continue?" A sheepish smile wormed its way to the blunet's lips, then he took another swallow of the hot caffeinated beverage.

He sighed softly and then spoke again, "We talked for a little while, then I brought you some whiskey and tricked you into chugging it."

The red head gave another soft sigh, then rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"I'm an idiot for doing it because a few minutes after drinking you started speaking nonsense and then you blacked out.

I didn't want there to be a scene so I just took you to your truck and called Aporro-Granz. I drove us back to your hotel room, where he met up with us and he did a few tests."

This was all news to him, Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck as well. His eyebrows furrowed up on his forehead in unclear confusion.

"Wait..I blacked out?

You called Aporro-Granz?

Shit...tests?"

Ichigo nodded his head and took a swallow from his white paper cup," He did a blood test by taking just a few drips from your index finger, swabbed your mouth with a q-tip, and pulled out a few strands of your hair."

"Drug tests?"

"Exactly.

Your hair and saliva didn't show anything, but there was something in your blood besides the pot. He noted that you tested positive for something and that mixed with the strong alcohol made your system completely depress. He wouldn't tell me what it was, as the results were strictly confidential."

Grimmjow smacked his forehead and gave a slight groan as a small bit of his memory returned, "Ulquiorra gave me a few Alprazolam _and _he told me not to drink. Shit..it's all comin' back Ichigo."

Ichigo's face completely changed.

He looked pissed.

His eyes had narrowed, his mouth was slightly gaped open, and his fists clenched at his cup causing the remains of his coffee to spill onto the flesh. It was still hot, yet he didn't react to it.

"You took _Xanax? _

Are you fucking kidding me?

Do you know what that is?!"

The bass in his voice boomed as he spoke calmly.

"Yeah.

Ulquiorra give's 'em to me to help me relax ever once and awhile."

Ichigo's mouth only seemed to gape wider and both his eyes gave a few twitches.

"That's _not _what its for, and it's fucking dangerous Grimmjow!

You're supposed to take it for anxiety, not to fucking relax.

Do you know you can get addicted to it?

I bet you didn't know that! You're so _stupid_!"

_"_You have no clue what yer fuckin' talkin' about.

I do it because I _need _to."

"I'm not judging you Grimmjow! Christ, I'm trying to help!

What the hell do you mean you need them?!

You don't have anxiety, _**I **_have anxiety!

I take them because _**I **_need them!

You have no clue what its like!

You're just a goddamned coward!"

The strawberry was now standing up and practically yelling at the top of his lungs while Grimmjow stared up at him slightly stunned.

Ichigo's entire form was trembling.

His natural brown eyes were a now a jaded black.

His jaw was tight.

His hands were at his side in clenched fists.

_Must have hit a nerve. _

Abruptly after practically exploding Ichigo walked away from the table and stepped out of the building.

The blunet's breathing hitched a bit and he stood up and went after him.

He couldn't just leave things like this.

"Ichigo, wait!"

Grimmjow quickly made his way after Ichigo.

Before the door could even close all the way the sapphire haired male was already there to jerk it back wide open and step out.

His eyes scanned around, looking for a hint of orange.

A few cars drove past the sidewalk Grimmjow was on.

A couple people were treading along the sidewalk.

His eyes trailed up to meet with the bright sun which was nearly hidden amongst many puffy clouds in the sky, then from the corner of his eye he saw the flash of bright orange. As if a natural reflex his entire form jerked toward the robust hue.

Ichigo was simply in the alleyway between the Starbucks building and the empty neighboring building up for lease.

The red head was leaned against the cafe building, his arm was up between his head and the wall keeping him propped up.

His breathing was heavy.

And it almost sounded like he were muttering to himself.

_Something, something Shirosaki..._

_Who...?_

Grimmjow slowly walked over to Ichigo and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

No words were exchanged from either of them as Ichigo's head slowly lifted from his forearm.

When he finally turned himself around to face Grimmjow, his gaze met with the ground.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his arms embracing him tightly.

There was seriously something wrong and it was physically hurting Ichigo.

He wouldn't stand for it.

The strong arms tightened around Ichigo's smaller form and Ichigo's deep voice spoke quietly.

"We need to go back to the hotel.

There's something I have to tell you."

A blue eyebrow quirked up as he slowly pulled Ichigo from him, allowing him to properly look down at him.

"What is it?"

* * *

_**April 27, 2008**_

_**8:29 A.M**_

"So, you developed another personality because...yer mom died?"

Grimmjow was completely lost and to be honest none of it was adding up.

"Shirosaki isn't another personality..

He's just the result of my anxiety which is why I sort of _snap_ at times."

"So, he's like'a defense mechanism that you can't really control?"

"..sorta"

The red head rubbed the back of his neck and slowly began pacing. He slowed his pacing down and asked a stupid question.

"Remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah I remember, what does that have to do wi-"

"I mean when..I wasn't in the office because I had a 'phone call'"

For some reason Ichigo put air quotes on the last two words of the sentence.

"Dude, can ya just explain please? It's too early for this. Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I left because I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I picked it up I heard Shirosaki's voice.

It makes sense because well, my stress level was high.

Dad wouldn't let me bring the board.

I was so _scared _to meet you.

I didn't want to screw up.

Shirosaki and I have an...understanding.

Rather than exploding in some situations he can talk to me and calm me down.

He's like my best friend."

Ichigo stopped speaking for a moment.

Grimmjow took the silence as a chance to process everything he just heard.

It was still very _strange, _but he wasn't going to dismiss it just yet.

He nodded his head confirming he was ready then Ichigo began speaking once again.

"There are times where I can't handle the anxiety.

The pain will be too much to bear or the stress will be too much to handle.

Then..

Shirosaki will take control of me.

Now that I'm older I'm able to handle it and sort of wield him like a weapon.

When life becomes too much for me I just give in and let him take control.

Damn it. I know what you're thinking.

What does any of that have to do with Alprazolam? I'm getting to tha-"

Grimmjow growled a bit and then placed a hand at Ichigo's chest to push him up against the hotel door.

"Could you stand still?

Yer makin' me antsy."

His hand stayed at his chest holding him to the door.

"Sorry, I can't help it.

This is the first time I'm telling anyone that isn't family about Shiro.

Forgive me if I'm a little anxious."

"Ichigo it's okay, just relax.

I think I'm gettin' it.

'Shirosaki' is the one that speaks to ya when yer nervous, and as yer form of an anxiety attack 'Shirosaki' comes out and just raises hell like that one time you almost broke my nose."

"Yes.

Yes, Grimmjow!

That's exactly what I've been saying."

A brief smile spread across his lips as he spoke with great excitement.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and chuckled softly,

"Way to make me sound dense Ichigo.

Now, would ya mind tellin' me what this has to do with the medicine?"

Ichigo blinked a few times and nodded his head,

"_Hai. _

It started after my mom died.

Dad noticed that I'd just snap at random times. I couldn't even go to a normal school.

From elementary to high school, I've been in sort of a psychiatric hospital type school."

At that point on Ichigo began a rant about his school. From what Grimmjow gathered, it was called Soul Society Alternative School. It was a K-12 school, so right from elementary Ichigo was picked up and moved there. While it was a place of to help preserve a child's state of mind, Ichigo thought of it as a real prison.

He didn't really make friends, but rather he found the most normal group of people and managed to bond with them. The orangette briefly described them each to Grimmjow much to his dismay, but he listened closely.

_Yasutora Sado, 'Chado'_

Ichigo bonded with him at the tender age of ten as they promised to look out for each other. During a normal bullying session Chado appeared and helped Ichigo from having to use Shirosaki.

The man was always the biggest amongst the group of kids. No one dared mess with him due to that fact alone. He was admitted to the school for selective mutism. It had to do with the fact that after parents passed he was moved to Japan with his _abuelo_.

No one would speak to him.

He singled himself out as ti purposely not speak to the others.

Given he could speak English, and Japanese fluently he chose not to.

And even when he chose to speak it was always in thick Spanish, in which no one but Ichigo could understand.

Given Chado never spoke, his primary attachment was birds specifically those intelligent enough to speak with him.

_Orihime Inoue_

Orihime managed to bond with Ichigo at the first day of Ichigo's admittance into the school. She noted that they almost had the same hair color, though hers was more a brown than a natural orange.

She developed earlier than most of the other girls at the school which caused her to be teased, and ignored by most of them for it.

It only added to her own disorder.

While Ichigo had the early signs of schizophrenia, Orihime was officially diagnosed with a milder case of it earlier on.

With her abusive parents she was never truly allowed a childhood with normal friends, all she had was her brother. When her brother passed and she was left she took it hard. Rather than crying for him her childlike mind never truly matured.

She spoke to herself audibly as if there were more than one person present while she was alone; she was the most unstable of the group. Orihime still did have abused child tendencies when attacked on her own, when she notices he friends being hurt she stands up and fights using the limited martial arts Tatsuki taught her.

She explained to Ichigo that the hair clips that she always wore in her hair were the reason for this. There were people she could see that were her friends and would never leave her alone.

Orihime developed a strong attachment to Ichigo, but Ichigo purposely ignored it all the up until they graduated.

She was a great cook when she followed recipe's, but to be frank one would have to be stomachless to try her homemade dishes. Orihime was generally the one who kept the group together. If anyone were injured she was the one to treat them and make sure they were okay.

_Keigo Asano_

Keigo along with Tatsuki Arisawa, had known Ichigo by far longer than anyone in the group.

From Kendo practices from before his mother passed, up to the present day. Keigo and Ichigo were friends and generally tended to hang around each other.

With the brunette's energetic, talkative, and occasionally extremely perverted attitude, Keigo was mistaken to have Attention Deficit Disorder. Though when it only got worst with medication and he couldn't even pay attention when doing the simplest of tasks like crossing the street, it was discovered to be hypomania.

It was a less serious form of bipolar disorder when treated properly.

Aside from the hyper personality, Keigo was generally clingy to Ichigo and stayed by his side even in the worsts of his moods. While generally being a flirt toward women, Keigo was the most loyal.

Even when Ichigo had outbursts, and anxiety attacks Keigo would be there to try and calm him down.

_Mizuiro Kojima_

Mizuiro was the exact foil to Keigo.

Compared to being hyperactive, talkative, and perverse. The raven haired boy was very calm, cool, and collected.

It was hard to believe that he was hypersexual.

_You know?_

A nymphomaniac.

He was put into the school at the age of twelve, for masturbating over thirteen times a day.

Once he figured out how to have sex things took a turn for the worst.

He had a sweet and gentle personality, so rather than using force he was smooth and able to coerce men, women, and even the elderly to bed with him.

Mizuiro didn't associate himself as gay, straight, or bisexual as he was simply attracted to any one he could have sex with.

Ichigo was the only one he was completely open with. Apparantly, his divorced mother had tried sleeping with him more than once.

It was a confusing and traumatizing trial for him so, he moved in with his father completely disowning her as his mother. It was strange for someone to have a mother and completely hate her. Ichigo couldn't understand what it was like to hate so passionately which only made Mizuiro more interesting.

_Tatsuki Arisawa_

Tatsuki was one to pick on Ichigo a lot during their childhood. Well, before his mom passed.

He considered her one of his rivals.

The butch lesbian had extreme anger problems. There was no true story behind it, she just didn't handle her anger well.

It could be a small thing like failing a test which would result in her attempting to kill the teacher.

She was as intimidating as Chado, because she was very protective of each member of that small group. She especially protected Ichigo and Orihime, and opted to teach them how to defend themselves further.

With her expertise being martial arts and Kendo no one dared pick on them while she was around otherwise there would be hell to pay.

_Uryuu Ishida, Ishida_

Uryuu, or Ishida was a child prodigy in archery.

From the age of seven years old he was able to strum a bow, and easily hit a target from over fifty meters away.

Ichigo and Ishida truly were what he liked to call 'frenemies'.

Ishida never allowed Ichigo to call him by his first name, as they would never be on that close of a basis.

He had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder with just about everything.

It affected the way he dressed, spoke, ate, worked, and especially sewed, which was the reason he attended the alternative school.

The male was generally snobbish as his father was a wealthy doctor, and he was the heir to a clinic. That didn't mean he wasn't generous to the group he bonded with. Any chance he got he shared whatever he could. Not one to give hand outs, he only shared with the small group whereas to others he simply ignored.

He was extremely protective over Orihime and Chado.

It was generally suspected that he and Chado were in a relationship, but then again it was just school gossip.

The strange thing about him was the fact that he and Ichigo were 'frenemies', but he always looked after Ichigo. He did simple things like stitched up his clothes when they were torn from fighting, gave him advice on fashion, and even gave him the friendly competition every growing boy should have.

_Chizuru Honsho_

Chizuru arrived at the school at the age of ten. Her parents sent her there for the exact same reason as Mizuiro except for the fact that she as a lesbian. She would try and catch peeks just about any woman young or old, related or not.

She truly felt no shame in it at all. She was especially attracted to Orihime, and like Tatsuki and Ichigo were, she was extremely protective of her.

The scarlet haired girl seemed to be able to control her own sexual behavior with Orihime only, proving that she can have self restraint. Even with Tatsuki being the other lesbian of the group Chizuru never got the chance to sleep with her.

The group of eight kids grew up together practically.

They would break the rules and eat up on the roof together.

If one of them would get into a fight then they would _all _be in a fight helping one way or another.

Essentially, these people were the closest things Ichigo had to friends, and he truly was grateful for each and every one of them. Ichigo stopped talking and then opened his mouth to speak more about the group of friend's but Grimmjow was already annoyed, and simply muttered out.

"Get to the fuckin' point."

"..imagine..a nine year old kid being picked on by kids nearly twice his age.

About three of them.

Each of them bigger, stronger than the young boy.

The stress becoming to much for kind and suddenly the guys picking on him end up nearly dead.

Skulls cracked.

Teeth missing.

Bones broken.

All there's left is the nine year old kid laughing with blood on his clothes and a rock in his hand.

That was me.

And when it was all over, I didn't even realize what I did until it was done."

Grimmjow tensed a bit and let his hand drop from Ichigo's chest. As he slowly took a few steps back.

"That's only one instance too Grimmjow.

Instead of normal anxiety attacks, I get Shirosaki and anyone else around me ends up getting hurt.

That's where Xanax comes in.

I had to take them everyday. Three times a day. Until I graduated from that prison.

I couldn't feel.

I was numb to everything and everyone.

The only thing that was able to bring me any type of remote pleasure was surfing.

A-and it turns out that I might need them again and that'll mean I won't be able to feel anymore."

Ichigo glanced at the floor then raised his head back up at the blunet.

_Damn._

"I probably wont' be able have feelings for _you _anymore.

That's why I got so mad.

Why would you want to feel numb Grimmjow?

I _need_ to have my feelings stripped away so that I won't hurt anyone.

Why would you want that?

I just got my first girlfriend and honestly I don't know what I'm doing.

I've actually got friends and I don't know how to feel. You don't need to feel the way I do, _no one_ needs to feel that way.

You get to **love** your wife and children.

I get pills and Shirosaki."

Grimmjow chuckled softly and shook his head.

With a much better understanding of the younger male he realized something.

Ichigo truly ignorant, naive, and blind toward so much.

"Yer askin' me why this and why that.

I'll tell ya why.

Before leavin' my home to teach you, I _loved_ my wife.

Sex was fantastic.

Relationship was amazing.

Time we spent together was just perfect.

Then, I meet you...

Heh. Can't tell if it was a mistake or a blessin'.

Dunno what it was but I was drawn to ya like a moth to a flame."

Grimmjow took a few more steps forward so that he was standing directly in front of Ichigo as their bodies were only inches apart.

"The moth is attracted to the fire, but if the moth flies too close.

BAM!

Instant death.

It's the exact way I feel about'cha.

You ask why I want to feel numb.

The answer is right in front of you."

Ichigo's face had look of confusion.

Grimmjow's eyes glanced at his Adam's apple which shifted in his throat as he swallowed thickly.

"While my mind is warning me to stay as far away from you as possible, I can't help but draw myself closer.

I could lose my job.

My wife.

My children.

My life even.

Yet for some reason, that doesn't stop me.

That doesn't stop the constant thoughts that run through ma' head.

I need to be numb so I keep myself from doing somethin' stupid with ya Strawberry.

Destruction is all that I have to bring and pain is all I've got.

Now tell me. Why would you want to live with that?"

Grimmjow took a half step forward pressing his forehead to Ichigo's. Their noses brushed up against each other.

Ichigo's warm breath hit his lips and the sweet smell pumpkin spice clouded his nose.

"You and I are alike _Ichi."_

Ichigo's brown eyes closed and he let out a soft gasp as Grimmjow lowered himself to his neck. His nose only brushed up against the skin capturing his scent. The boy still smelled so good after last night.

Musky cologne.

Sweet coconut.

And strange enough cinnamon.

_Intoxicating._

A soft growl left Grimmjow's throat as he held himself back from gaining a taste.

Ichigo's throat vibrated a bit as he spoke in a low tone,

"How so _Grimm?" _

"We got these, beasts inside'a us.

Caged and imprisoned.

Poked and prodded until finally.

Snap!"

Grimmjow's hand went down to Ichigo's crotch and firmly groped it.

He was surprised to see that the boy was already rock hard.

"Then what Ichi?"

A soft groan left Ichigo as he replied, "The beast is released."

His warm honey eyes flickered open to stare up into Grimmjow's cool cobalt orbs.

Grimmjow couldn't help himself anymore. He closed the only gap between them by crushing his lips to the orangette's.

Ichigo parted his lips letting Grimmjow's tongue slide into his mouth; a soft moan was shared between them. The smaller male placed his hands flat on Grimmjow's chest and tried pushing him off in attempt to fight back.

Grimmjow wasn't having it.

He grabbed the strawberry's wrists and slammed them up above his head pinning them up at the door.

Their lips roughly smacked against each others as the kissed deepened.

There was biting, growling, and grinding with just the right amount of tongue.

It was perfect.

Suddenly Ichigo's hands broke from Grimmjow's grip, and for the first time he overpowered Grimmjow. The hands shoved hard at Grimmjow's chest causing him to fall back onto the carpeted hotel floor. The saphhiric haired boy fell harshly on his back with a grunt.

_When did he get so damn strong?_

Rather than standing back up he stared up in amazement and impression, with the view he was able to see him peeling off shirt. Grimmjow grinned and followed in the others lead by taking off his own sweatshirt as well.

When Grimmjow's hands went down to the button of his shorts he was interrupted with a sultry voice which could come from none other than Ichigo.

"Let me do that."

With just those words Grimmjow could feel his cock practically swell underneath his shorts.

Ichigo then moved down to straddle his hips immediately kissing him again. No time was wasted as the kiss was open mouthed and their mouths were instantly locked. Their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance. Ichigo was winning it this time.

_This was too hot. _

Ichigo was so aggressive; his tongue rolled against Grimmjow's before it slipped out and ran over his lower lip. His hands reached down to impatiently tear apart Grimmjow's shorts without any worry for the button.

_Was that a tongue ring? _

_And you tear apart my favorite shorts?_

_Christ, Ichi..._

The blunet reached his hands down to cup Ichigo's ass through his jeans and gave it a tight squeeze eliciting a soft moan from him.

Grimmjow regained his dominant role as he took every opportunity to glide his tongue against the metal stud that pierced Ichigo's tongue.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hands that were kneading into his soft, round ass to pin his wrists up above his head.

He broke the kiss upon biting into Grimmjow's bottom lip making a low groan escape from from the blunet.

When Ichigo began to trail down from Grimmjow's stubbly jaw to his neck to hungrily suck at it, Grimmjow nearly lost it. The devilish mouth practically vacuumed on Grimmjow's neck; he was absolutely sure that it would bruise.

_Like he would give a fuck. _

Ichigo pulled away from his neck with his teeth still gripping the flesh for a few seconds. When he let it go Grimmjow let out a soft hiss and fought at the grip that Ichigo had on his wrists.

Eventually, he let go of the wrists and began to his fingers trail lower with his mouth. Directly above his nipple on his right pectoral Ichigo bit fiercely into the muscle then let his tongue swirl over the hardened bud underneath it. A low octave grunt left Grimmjow's throat as he was bitten then licked. The pain of being bitten gradually disappeared and intense pleasure soon washed over him. It was gold.

Ichigo ended up between Grimmjow's legs with his hands digging into his underwear to bring out his hard, thick, floppy erection.

Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to see what he was going to do.

A very rare flash of deep crimson flushed Grimmjow's cheeks as he saw Ichigo's tongue lap at the uncut head of Grimmjow's cock. His teeth gently nipped at the extra skin before he wrapped his mouth around it and pushed it down revealing the ultra sensitive head.

Grimmjow nearly screamed in sheer bliss. He had never gotten a blowjob before, and Ichigo surely knew what he was doing.

_He learned some new tricks..shit Ichi._

Ichigo's pierced tongue swirled around the tip and dipped carefully into the slit causing precum to practically drool from it, then it flattened out to slide down the shaft to skillfully clean the precum. A deep groan was heard in the blunet's throat as Ichigo lowered himself and took in more.

Grimmjow placed his hands in Ichigo's hardened gel spiked orange tresses, but still managed to flatten his fingers to coerce him to go even lower.

Rather than fighting Ichigo let out a soft moan and lowered himself even further.

Grimmjow eyes clenched closed and his head drifted all the way back as he was already losing his grip on reality.

Nel always refused to give him head no matter the cause, but here Ichigo was doing it for no reason at all. That idea itself made the situation about a thousand times more hotter to him.

He was completely foreign to what to do, so he let his body work for him. His hands forced the red head to bob up and down on his cock forcing him to go lower each time. his hips subconsciously thrust up, and he felt the teeth graze at his shaft along with envelope of warm, tight, sticky goodness. The man beneath him gagged and swallowed his entire cock whole.

"FUCK! M'CUMMIN!"

Grimmjow yelled out as to warn the other male.

It was too much to handle at once. Ichigo would only swallow and continue milk his cock with his constricting throat. Grimmjow toes curled and his back arched up off the floor, as he cried out in blinding ecstasy. His cock eagerly pumped out loads of his thick semen down Ichigo's throat which the boy was _still _swallowing. He let go the back of Ichigo's head and the boy let up for just a few moments.

Then he _willingly_ lowered his mouth onto the member which was still spitting out seed to graciously swallow it. His cock was at a sensitive state right now, so his entire body jolted and his hips bucked at the motion. Ichigo let up off his cock completely and wiped off his mouth with the back of his forearm.

_Please don't let this be a dream._

Grimmjow's eyes opened and he stared down at the lust driven strawberry and asked, "Where the fuck did ya learn that Ichi?"

The strawberry's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, then he took his bottom lip between his teeth again before speaking:

"...pornhub."

Once Ichigo mentioned the famous pornography site that even he had visited once or twice before he remembered that Ichigo was still hard.

"My turn."

A grin played at Grimmjow's lips as he quickly changed their positions and forced Ichigo onto his back.

He quickly unfastened Ichigo's pants rather than tearing them apart as he was still gaining his strength back.

He pulled the dark colored jeans along with his underwear down far enough to show off the large cock that stood straight up in the air.

_Was he always so big?_

Grimmjow was starting to wonder how he was going to fit Ichigo into his mouth, but it shouldn't have been too hard if Ichigo could do it to him.

He started off as Ichigo did by licking the head, afterward his lips wrapped around it to slurp nosily against it.

He widened his mouth and slowly lowered himself to take more of the member into his mouth; his tongue flattened out to caress the bits of the hard flesh that wasn't in his mouth yet.

When he heard a soft mewl leave Ichigo and his legs locking around Grimmjow's neck, he wanted to try a few things that Ichigo hadn't done.

Ichigo's lithe legs were propped up comfortably on Grimmjow's shoulder spreading him apart and revealing just about everything.

Grimmjow flattened out his tongue and let it circle around Ichigo's tight pink hole drawing even more salacious, lecherous sounds from him.

Grimmjow was curious to taste other things on the strawberry.

His mouth opened up to draw in one of his thick golf sized orbs into his mouth, it had a slightly musky taste to it.

Grimmjow liked it for some reason.

He sucked tight on it allowing for the ball to swirl around his mouth as his tongue managed to apply small amounts of pressure to it. His teeth gently grazed the sensitive skin as he let the ball pop from his mouth.

Ichigo was eating it up; his fingers were clawing at the carpet beneath him. His eyes were struggling to stay open. Soft 'Oohs', and 'Ahs' brushed past his lips along with lewd moans, and gracious mewls.

It was amazing to see such a man who was aggressive just moments before, simply crumbling underneath him. Gave Grimmjow a surge of power.

Rather than taking the other orb into his mouth Grimmjow let his tongue drag up the underside of Ichigo's cock while his fingers did the work of playing with the dry orb.

After a few laps at the sensitive underside the clear, sticky fluid known as his precum dribbled down as Ichigo whined impatiently.

Grimmjow tasted the fluid and was surprised when it tasted briefly of pumpkin spice and musk.

Interesting combination.

He wondered if he could get more of it. He flattened his tongue and slowly lapped from the base of his cock up the shaft and to the leaking head over and over again cleaning it of the sweet tasting fluid.

The hungry moans leaving Ichigo were oblivious to Grimmjow as he slowly explored things using only is wicked tongue.

When the orangette suddenly cried out in a somewhat begging manner, "Please!". Grimmjow could feel the heat being pooled to his groin again and he was hard again already.

A toothy sadistic smirk parted Grimmjow's lips as he heard the plea. He lowered himself down to take the member into his mouth as slow as ever.

He wondered how Ichigo did it especially with the teeth in the way, but figured it out as his cheeks hollowed. The messy bush of blue hair simply continued moving downward until he felt the tickle in his throat causing him to gag silently.

His eyes watered but he didn't want to stop. He closed his eyes tight and forced himself all they way down onto Ichigo's cock. It was strange having something so thick in his throat, he tried swallowing thickly on it as if it were a clogged straw which only ended up in Ichigo writhing and crying out. Once he figured out how to breath through his nose he was able to relax his throat, and control his swallowing.

He knew what to do now.

Grimmjow jerked his head up letting the wet member fall from his throat to catch his breath. In a simple swift movement his nose was buried in Ichigo's soft strawberry-blonde pubic hair. His throat wrapped around the thick member in his throat swallowing at it once more. Not even full minute after doing that Ichigo was wildly bucking and letting out drunken moans and whimpers.

Grimmjow pulled back and that's when a sticky, viscous substance filled his mouth. It didn't have the best taste opposed to his precum, but he still swallowed it all then let the member fall limply from his mouth.

Ichigo's legs hooked tighter around Grimmjow's neck and skillfully pulled him down close. Their lips immediately locked in a deep, sloppy kiss. Their tongues sloshed around in each others mouths as they shared each others tastes with quiet moans. It was strange tasting himself, but strangely he found it arousing to do it with Ichigo.

Grimmjow was already throbbing hard again and had plans to get rid of it properly.

He poked the head against Ichigo's spit slickened entrance, then Ichigo's hand wrapped around the shaft of the his cock and gave it a few strokes as he prepared to guide it in.

Their noses brushed against each other as the kiss grew even messier. Soft moans were shared, but were essentially swallowed by each other. Grimmjow slowly drove his hips forward letting the bare tip start to sink in.

Before he could even submerge himself even a fraction of a centimeter in something interrupted them.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Not now! Go away!" Grimmjow immediately broke the kiss to yell out.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Kami! _What part of go away do you not understand?!"

Ichigo was the one to shout out with much frustration this time.

_Strawberry was just as excited about this as he was? _

_Seriously. __**Please**__, don't let this be a dream!_

Opposed to a response the door simple swung open and a certain pink haired Espada stepped in with a grin on his face. The door closed behind him and Grimmjow froze in straight fear.

_It definitely wasn't a dream. It was a __**nightmare.**_

"Well now what do we have here?" Szayel spoke with a very soft giggle as he leaned against the door. The plastic key-card he held betwixt his fingers simply shining.

_Busted._

* * *

_**AN: So, cliffhanger. Who hates me? Whatever you can't beat me up :3 its my birthday (this was written on October 10th js) so I have immunity ha! Seriously, a lot did happen. Many things were revealed, you got introduced to at least twenty or so new characters and a lot of background history. This is why I'm breaking the chapters up into two so that you guys can process this. Another thing to remember is **__**amnesia**__**, it's foreshadowing something very important.**_

_**The Japanese I used today were just basic words that I'm positive everyone knows the literal translation to, though I will be adding more Japanese, German, and even a few Spanish words into the mix and no need to worry I will be posting translations when I do. **_

_**I put all the characters here for a reason, simply because they will ALL come into place and each play an important role to the flow of the plot.**_

_**Now, if you read the summary you might have noticed that I said there will be slight OOC, take a look at Rukia, and Nel. Hint: The girlfriends and wives are going to be **__**opposites**_ _**of themselves on purpose. Rukia is generally protective, modest, and patient but she is brash, cocky, and rude. This is KEY to the next couple chapters to come.**_

_**Keep it in mind. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the lemons though the yaoi lemon got cut short -.- fuckin' Szayel pink haired freak.. so what happens when they get caught? You guys tell me what you want to happen. Character death? Want him to be cool with it? A lil threesome action? Give. Me. Feedback.**_

_**Honestly, I love interacting with you guys and even adding my own opinions and asking questions. So, any questions, comments, concerns, criticisms, and even flames really do mean a lot. Oh, also how do you feel about character death? I'm thinking about having one of the minor characters killed, I won't tell you who but I will say that the person is an Espada that died prematurely in the anime at the hand of one the protagonists. If I don't know then I'll just add it anyway, so if you do NOT like character death tell me and I will work around it. **_

_**Oh and finally if you want to see any of the clothes I'm putting these characters in I can definitely post links up, so don't be afraid to inquire ^^**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**-Shawn **_

_Song used, "Jump, Jump" by Kriss Kross._


End file.
